


Mine

by AnotherLostSoul



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Kira Wins, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Brainwashing, Cannibalism, Character Death, Complete, Descent into Madness, Dom/sub, Emotional Manipulation, Evil Plans, God Complex, Gore, Internal Conflict, L is Kira (Death Note), Light BDSM, Light uses that to his advantage, M/M, Memory Alteration, Mind Manipulation, Murder, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Patricide, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Rape, Religion Kink, Religious Fanaticism, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Ryuk wants L, Self-Harm, Shinigami Eyes, World Domination, godhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherLostSoul/pseuds/AnotherLostSoul
Summary: Summary: Light must kill L. Not because he wants him gone, he wants him by his side when he takes over the world as Kira... L just needs a little... fine tuneing. With Ryuk's help and a little thing called the Death Eraser, Light's determined to have everything he's ever wanted and L? Well,  he dosent have a choice in the matter...





	1. Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> This is a storyline that just bit me hard and I had to try it. I've only written the first chapter so far, but I've enjoyed writing it. This will be updated in rotation with my other ongoing fanfics. 
> 
> Feedback is really important to me so please leave a comment or a Kudos, I'd really appreciate it :) 
> 
> -ALS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light kills L the detective, and L his consort is reborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light is an evil, manipulative piece of shit and I love him for it. L is his obsession. You can't just kill your obsession, can you? 
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated, I would love to know what you think so please leave a comment :)

The day Light would kill L Lawliet started like any other. He followed his usual grooming routine and woke up at the exact same time as he always did. But unlike any other day he woke up with an intense feeling of excitement. Today was the day when his plans would finally bare fruit. He would get rid of his main opposition and secure the person he had always wanted in one fell swoop.  

L would die and then he would be reborn in Kira's image. Light may have fallen in love with the snarky, argumentive and difficult L Lawliet, but he knew that L would not stand by his side when he took over the world. It was in L's nature to fight him. But that was okay- he would change that. He would get rid of L the detective and mold his soon-to-be lover into the person he wanted him to be- a devotee to Kira. An alley, a lover and a friend. L would be his second in command when he ruled his new world, his cunning and intelligence would be irreplaceable. Just killing L would be such a *waste* of that beautiful mind.  

Not to mention a waste of that beautiful body. Light prided himself on being a frugal man. He did not believe in waste. He would fix the parts of L he did not want and create his perfect partner.  

It would be better for L too. He was too young to spend his life cooped up solving case after case. Watari was a slave driver, and since L hadnt known another way of life, Light liked to think of Watari as a force that shackled L. With his death, L would be free. He would experience all the things his demanding lifestyle as L had prevented him from enjoying.  

'Yes, L, Your God will soon set you free' Light smiled to himself, his eyes glinted red in the mirrors reflection. L Lawliet's name would be written that morning and so would Quillish Whammy's. One would be condemened to eternal death and damnation, the other would be reborn into a life of luxury and privilege at Kira's side.  

Light cast Rem a meaningful look that said 'follow me' as he entered the HQ. L was sat at his desk, not paying attention to anything (outwardly) his wide eyes unfoccused and vacant.  

'He's thinking and whatever he is thinking is bad news for me. Or would be, if I did nothing. I think L has it in him to be the one to stop Kira. He has the intelligence and the stubborness. But he will not have the opportunity...I will strike first, and he will submit to his God'  

"L"  

L's doll like eyes shifted to him, instantly snapping to altertness once more.  

"Ryuzaki" L corrected automatically.  

"Ryuzaki, what are you thinking? You look miles away"  

L closed his eyes and Light noted the slight slump to his shoulders. L looked pensive... anxious, even. Like he was waiting for something to happen he knew he stood no chance of avoiding. Like his upcoming death. 

"I am thinking of the 13-day rule and how it is fake" L finally replied "Probably dreamt up by you to provide 'proof' you could not be Kira when you were incarcerated, Light-Kun. I have a feeling this case will result in my death, perhaps sooner than I would like, but I am just one person. L is far greater than that"  

Light nearly flinched at the prophetic words L spoke. Somehow he knew, he had always known and he was letting Light know before his death that killing him would not be enough to quash opposition to him. It was a threat.  

"I am *not* Kira" Light repeated the words with a tired sigh, he had said them that much they were becoming a bore to him now. Soon he would never have to say them again. Soon his nemesis would be his greatest supporter.  

"I want to test the 13-day-rule" L announced suddenly. Light's eyes widened as he turned his head to look at Rem. The Shinigami's single amber eye narrowed in hatred as she realized what Light was expecting her to do and why.  

If the detective tested the 13-day-rule and discovered it was indeed a fake, both Misa and Light would be cast under suspicion once again. That rule was the only thing keeping them from prosecuted, and Rem knew it.  

"You are truely a disgusting human being, Light Yagami" Rem hissed, venom dripping off every word she spoke "You will suffer and you will be cursed for this"  

Light arched an eyebrow. 'Just do it already' he thought with a smirk.  

L glanced at Light and the Shinigami. He did not look afraid. He looked as if he was waiting for his long standing theory to be validated.  

Rem passed through the wall into another room as she put pen to paper. She would die along with the two detectives and she could only hope Light Yagami would join them sooner rather than later. He deserved to. He deserved to rot in Mu for eternity...  

As Matsuda railed at him for wanted to test the rule and gamble with the lives of the prisoners on Death row, death came crashing down upon him. The lightning smashed into the roof, setting the alarms off and flooding the room with red warning lights.  

L's eyes strayed to where Watari was slumped over his computer, his eyes wide with desperation as his failing hand reached out...  

"Watari? Watari!" L cried, shock slamming through him as he watched his mentor and friend collapse before him. He had been expecting to die, but he had not anticipated Watari's death.  

He glanced around for the Shinigami. Searing pain spread through his chest and L chocked on his breath. He knew in those last agony filled moments Light had manipulated the Shinigami into writing their names.  

Light was the one to grab him as he fell to the floor, Light was the one to call his name with such chocked emotion and a hidden smile on his face.  

L stared into those wicked eyes as his eyelids grew heavy. In those final seconds between life and death L stared at his murderer, trying to convey his last thoughts.  

'I wasn't wrong yet I wish I was. Why are you crying? Where you really my friend, Kira?'  

"Ryuzaki! Snap out of it! Come on!"  

L's piercing gaze lost it's focus as his formidable brain began to shut down. His last breath hitched in his throat as everything faded to black. Although he could no longer see he could still hear Matsuda sobbing, Light's agonizied cries... He could feel Light's tears on his face, his own spiral into nothingness. And then with an abruptness that even he could not predict, life left him. His eyes widened as that final throb of his heart extinguished his thoughts. Unseeing gray eyes stared at Light before the eyelids slowly relaxed in death and hid them from his sight.  

'Not forever, L, this isn't forever. You're going to open those beautiful eyes again, I promise' Light thought, unable to resist scooping up L's body and craddeling it to his chest. He was still warm, his soft black hair tickled his nose and smelt of strawberries... He'd never had the opportunity to hold L like this, never had the chance to show the stubborn bastard how much he adored him. How much he wanted his body, his mind and his soul...  

Regretfully, Light lowered L's cooling body to the ground. He needed to get Rem's Death Note and stomp on the pile of ash that was left of her. As soon as he had that notebook in his hand he would write down Misa's name and erase L Lawliet's.  

"Ryuzaki! What's wrong?" Matsuda rushed over and yelped when he realized L wasn't moving. Or breathing... "He's dead? L is dead? Did Kira kill him?'  

Light bit back the urge to write Matsuda's name down and nodded his head "Must have, I think they got Watari too. Stay here with L and I will go search for the Shinigami" Leadership came naturally to him, and the task force accepted his command easily enough. Light left them to check what data had been erased and mourn L while he went to pick up his new Death Note.  

The smoking pile of ash brought a bright smile to his face. He bent down and scooped his prize out of it before stomping the remains of Rem into the ground with a satisfied giggle. Now Misa was defenseless and he had no further reason to keep the bimbo around. She wasn't the lover he wanted, and she irritated the living daylights out of him. By killing L Rem had left her precious Misa defeanseless.  

Perhaps Light would be doing the Shinigami a favour by sending Misa straight to Mu to join her?  

Still... One thing at a time. Light needed to get L's body and take it to the apartment he had set up for just that purpose. The secret apartment would be where he and L would live and work together and no one would be the wiser that L was alive.  

He flipped upon the Death Note and smiled sadly at the words L Lawliet. Such a pretty, foreign name. So delicate and unusual just like it's owner. He traced the letters with a finger reverantly before forcing himself to close the Death Note and tuck it into the waist of his pants. He doubted the task force would even think to look for it, they were in a state of shock and confusion.  

Ryuk phased into the building and burst into appauled laughter at Kira the Shinigami killer, his bulbous eyes shining a deep red in amusement.  

"Careful, Ryuk, I've killed one Shinigami, what's to stop me doing it again?" Light threatened softly "Nothing can stop me from becoming the God of the New World, not even you"  

"Well, I could just write your name down" Ryuk grinned, sharp teeth glinting menacingly in the dim light.  

"And loose your main source of entertainment? I doubt you would sacrifice that, Ryuk, and I still have so much I need to do. If you want to write my name down and return to that gray shithole of a home of yours then be my guest and just *do* it- just don't persume to threaten me"  

Ryuk tilted his head in confusion. Light was a human, despite his grandoise dreams of becoming a God. He *was* a God yet felt compelled to nod his head in understanding. Perhaps it was because Light was a special kind of human. Ryuk didn't want to write hisname down, he wanted to see how far Light's ambition and intelligence could take him. The world had been much the same for many hundreds of years. It was boring. Light might be the one to shake that up...  

"Good. Now, when they come to take their bodies away I want you to kill one of the paramedics to take L's place. Take L back to the flat and wait for me, I will be erasing his name this evening"  

Ryuk grinned as Light went into further details, excitment bubbling in his chest. He couldn't wait to see L wake up as Kira's prized pet! How amusing would that be!  

"Let's go then, Ryuk" Light smiled brightly "We've got a very busy day ahead of us"  

**********  

Misa Amane died the very same afternoon as L Lawliet and Quillish Whammy. When the police arrived at her flat they were greeted by a macabre sight. Misa had disembowled herself. Blood, guts and the stench of death covered the girl's flat. Before her death, the girl had written (in her own blood) 'Kira has judged me'  

Light pretended to be traumatized by the news and the Task Force (especially Matsuda) were renderd speechless by yet another tragedy.  

Light slipped away and smiled in satisfaction as the paramedics finally arrived to remove the bodies. Ryuk took care of the first man he saw, an unfortunate young man named Takaba Ishio. Light was waiting nearby and watched as Takaba's body replaced L's. Ryuk unfurled his great, batlike wings and launched himself into the air, heading towards Light's flat. 

"Um, sorry to disturb you, have you seen another paramedic? We can't find Takaba... "  

Light made a show of wiping his eyes "Short man? with a funny beard, right? He rushed past me five minutes ago, said he'd received an emergency call out..."  

The man sighed and shook his head "Figures. Thanks and sorry for your loss... "  

Light solemnly nodded and bowed his head as Watari's body was wheeled past.  

'See you in hell, you old bastard. When you're rotting in the ground *I* will look after your precious L'  

Light turned away and checked his watch. Within forty minutes the ambulance was set to crash through the barrier of the Rainbow bridge. There would be no survivors, and the bodies would never be recovered. Watari would feed the fishes, and the witnesses to the body swap would forever keep their silence.  

But L? L would wake up in a cosy bed, with the one who loved him most holding his hand...  

**********  

Light made sure to switch his mobile off. He drew all the curtains and revelled in anticipation. In his hand he clutched the Death Eraser and Rem's Death Note.  

L's corpse lay on the bed, skin turning increasingly paler as time went by. Light winced at the iceyness to L's skin as he held his hand. He opened the Death Note to the page that bore L's name.  

Light rubbed out L's name. He shivered as he *felt* the change in L's hand. He felt a small flare of heat, and then the briefest flutter of a pulse on L's wrist.  

"Ryuk, when he wakes up I want him to be completely pure. I want him to retain his intelligence but he is to have no idea who he was. His slate is wiped clean now, he's going to become who *I* want him to be"  

Ryuk blinked in surprise but placed a clawed hand over L's forehead. He could sense the human's soul had returned to his body and it was in a state of confusion and panic. It was vulnerable to Ryuk's suggestions and within five minutes Ryuk had completely destroyed all memories formed by L Lawliet. L's sense of self and identity were not blank. His life expriences were now blank. Ryuk liked to think of it as performing a factory reset on a person. Who knew who L Lawliet would become now?  

"Make sure he maintains his current level of intelligence. He must remain my equal" Light reminded as Ryuk withdrew his hand.  

"I have. He will remember all functions and actions he needs to be independent. He remembers each language he learnt to speak in his previous life and he remembers his name is L. That is all"  Ryuk smirked "Give me a bit of space and let me work, Kira" 

Light smirked at the use of his proper name and sat back. L's color was returning, a sweep of pale pink across his cheeks to brighten the pallor of his skin. Light had never seen something more beautiful. 

"I'm done. He's going to wake up pretty soon, I'll give you kids some time alone" Ryuk leered "Be sure to warn him about me though, or he is going to freak out" 

"All in good time, Ryuk" Light licked his lips and sat on the edge of the bed "I promised you would be rewarded for helping me didn't I? If you go into the lounge you fill find a crate of imported apples waiting for you... " 

Ryuk dashed out of the room, wings flared up in excitement as he lapped at his lips. 

Light watched L eagerly, each breath, each twitch of his fingers thrilled him. He had brought L back to life, he had saved L from the tedious existence he had once suffered. L would be his angel, his angel of Death. 

"Mmm" L groaned, eyelashes fluttering as consciousness slowly returned to him. 

"L" Light breathed, his eyes wide in rapture as L slowly blinked those big dark eyes open. Countless seconds passed as they stared at each other. The haze of confusion slowly ebbed away from L's eyes and they focused on him.  

"Kami" L smiled, lips curling seductively at the sight of his God "What has happened? I feel strange" 

Light grabbed L's face and kissed him hard. He kissed him until they were both breathless. 

"Kira-Sama?" L tilted his head "Did something happen to me?" 

"Yes" Light hissed "But I've saved you. I've brought you back. You are mine, L Lawliet. Forever" 

L flushed and nodded his head "Yes, Kami. I know that. Why do I feel so confused? I can't remember... " 

"Those who oppose me captured you, L. They tried to turn you against me and messed with your mind. You are suffering chronic amnesia, my love. I'm sorry to say it probably won't improve. The most important thing is that you are safe and with me. " 

"Yes, you are all that matters" L replied quietly, dark eyes shining in devotion "Thank you for saving me, Kami" 

Light traced L's lips with a finger, amazed at the transformation before him. L was docile, obedient and a willing slave to his will. 

L was perfect. 

"I need you to do something for me" 

"Anything" L replied without hesitation. Light smiled and pressed a tender kiss to L's lips. They tasted sweet. 

"I want you to call me Light when we are alone" 

L flushed an alarming shade of red. "Y-you want *me* to call you by your given name, Kami?" 

"Yes. You are my lover. Only you are permitted to use my name, L, and I want to hear you moaning it" 

L shivered at the husky tone in his Gods voice. 

"I-i will try and remember to call you by your name when we are alone together, Ka- Light" L corrected himself, earning a pleased smile from Light. 

"Good boy" Light praised "You are my angel, L. You are truely blessed to have the God of The New world adore you so" 

L nodded his head, a happy smile on his face. Yes, he was blessed. He might not remember much about who he was but he knew in his heart the only thing that mattered to him was Light Yagami. He was Light's and Light was his. 

"You should get some more rest" Light soothed "I have some business to take care of" 

L pouted slightly and stared at Light through lowered lashes. He was tired, but he wanted Light to stay as well... 

"Don't look at me like that, my love" Light reprimanded gently "I will join you just as soon as I'm finished, okay?" 

L smiled easily and kissed Light's hand "Thank you, Kami. I mean, Thank you, Light" L lay back down on his side and curled into a ball. Light, for all his dreams of world domination and spreading terror through the hearts and minds of criminals everywhere, had to pause for a moment and just admire how adorable L looked. 

He had actually done it. He had erased the difficult dectective and replaced him with this trusting, loving being. 

L closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep, but he was aware of Kira's hungry gaze on his face. 

"I won't be long" Light whispered, unable to stop himself from stroking that lovely, pale face "Sleep, L" 

"Yes, Kami" 

It was an order so he'd do his best to follow it. Within minutes he was fast asleep, The ghost of Light's touch on his face sending warmth throughout his body. He was special, God loved him. He could rest easy knowing that... 

********** 

 

Light contacted the task force to inform them he would be taking the next few days off. He needed compassionate leave to mourn his friend. Naturally they were all understanding and told him to take all the time he needed. Ryuzaki and he had been so very close after all... 

'Not as close as we're going to be later' Light thought lewdly, imagining pulling those milky thighs apart and pushing into that tight warm heat... 

Light was still undecided about when he would kill the Task Force. He had no intentions of leaving any of them alive. They might be a bunch of idiots but they still knew too much. Perhaps he would give them another week or so, then arrange an accident to take Mogi, Aizawa and Matsuda out. His father could live, as long as he believed in Light's innocence he was safe... 

Light checked in on Ryuk, who was cramming as many apples as he could fit into his claws straight into his mouth. 

"Don't disturb me unless it is absolutely necessary, Ryuk" 

"Oh, going to spend some quality time with L, are you?" Ryuk leered. 

"Stay put unless I call for you, Ryuk. Enjoy the apples" Light smiled at the happily munching Shinigami. 

"You enjoy your treat too, I know I would!" Ryuk called back cheekily as Light quietly closed the door behind him. 

'Oh, I will' Light thought darkly, a red flash lighting up his eyes. He returned to the bedroom and noted L had fallen into a deep sleep, his face more peaceful than Light could ever remember seeing it. It was like years of stress, sadness and suffering had been wiped clean, visible in the smooth planes of his face and small smile curling his lip. 

Light quietly undressed and slipped into bed, his stomach churning with intense arousal as he smelled L's warm skin. He could feel the heat of that compact body radiating into his. He gently uncurled L from the tight ball he'd folded himself in and pulled him flush against his body. L did not stir, and remained warm and relaxed in his arms. 

"L, Darling, open those eyes for me" Light breathed, his breath tickling the dark strands of L's bangs as it brushed over his face. L scrunched his nose up at the disturbance and tried to worm his way further into Light's arms. 

"Wake up, Sleepyhead" Light teased, trailing one finger slowly and deliberately down over the ridges of L's spine. L shivered in his arms and Light grinned as his face scrunched up in irritation. It seemed his L rather liked his sleep. 

"L... " Light purred, trailing the finger lower. He traced little patterns on L's hip bone, enjoying the slight squirms his actions caused, before abandoning the teasing altogether and taking L's stirring cock in hand. 

L let out a ragged moan as he felt Light's fingers wrap around him and slowly pump his cock. 

"Nng! K-kami" L gasped, his eyes flying open as he bucked into that delicious friction. 

"Here he is" Light purred "I was starting to think you'd never wake up, Angel" 

"Mmm, Kami" L shuddered, unable to stop the flush that swept over his face "Please touch me more... " 

"I will do whatever I want to you" Light whispered, pulling L's foreskin back and collecting a bead of precome from the tip. L groaned as he watched Light suck it off his finger. 

"Yes! Anything!" L panted, his eyes fluttering shut as Light maintained the tortoturesely slow pace of his movements "Anything, Kami" 

"Light" Light reminded softly, his eyes fixed on L's cock as it twitched and pulsed in his hand. He wanted to see L come, he wanted to watch as he fell apart in his arms. 

"Light, fuck, please don't stop" L whimpered, already feeling his orgasm coiling in his belly. 

"I'm not going to stop, Love. I want to watch you come for me. Can you do that? " 

"Yes, Yes" L chanted, head tipped back as Light's hand skimmed over his arousal faster "More, please, make me come, Light" L babbled, his entire focus concentrated on the pulsing need between his legs. It was like Light cast a spell over him with each touch. He cared for nothing and no one except his beautiful Kami. 

"You're close, I can tell" Light increased his pace, delighting in the delicious chocked gasps spilling from L's parted lips. 

"Yes, going to come, Light! Ahn! Ha, More! Please, More!" L groaned, his hips jerking helplessly as Light smeared the precome from his weeping slit over his shaft to slick his movements. 

"I want you to come all over me and lap it up like a good pet" Light smiled sadistically, a little part of him needing to lord it over the Great Detective one last time before he buried him for good. 

"I will" L gasped, the lewd, wet sounds of his cock sliding through Light's fist ringing in his ears as the first wave of pleasure crashed through him. L screamed as his orgasm ravaged him, spurt after spurt of thick come splattering onto Light's belly as he held him and soothed him through it. 

Light believed he had never seen such a beautiful sight. L looked delightfully broken and debauched as he shivered and panted in his arms, his cock still twitching weakly as the aftershocks of his orgasm worked through him. 

"Oh... God, my God" L swallowed thickly "Thank you, Kami" 

"Now lick it up" Light purred, not giving L the chance to recover fully. L swallowed again and obediantly scooted lower, his tongue tracing Light's belly as he lapped up the thick jets of come. 

"Good boy, lick it all up, clean your Kami" 

L moaned and nodded his head, his hair tickling Light's nipples and sending a spark of sensation through him. L's clever tongue lapped up every drop of his come until he finally swallowed it with a grimace, eyes peering up at Light adoringly. 

"Did that taste nice?" Light teased. 

"Not really, Kami. Salty. Bitter" L swallowed again, wishing he had a glass of water to wash away the taste... 

'No, that's selfish. It was an honor to clean Kami up.' 

"How about if you drink it from your Kami's cock, think it will taste better then?" 

L's eyes smoldered at him, his tongue wetting his lips in anticipation. 

"Yes, please let me do that for you, Kami, I promise I will make you feel so good and swallow everything you give me" 

Light smiled indulgently and settled on his back. L scooted between his legs eagerly, gaze fixed on the proud erection jutting up from Light's groin. 

"How would you like me to pleasure you, Light-Sama? Slow? Fast?" 

"Slow" Light curled a strand of ebony hair between his fingers "Show your Kami how much you worship him" 

L actually made a point of working his jaw in preparation and Light moaned excitedly at the sight of it. L meant serious business! L vanished under the covers, but Light could feel exactly what he was doing. That clever little tongue was lapping at his dick like it was a lollypop he loved so much. Each swipe of his tongue traced the throbbing vein until L began to pepper his cock with slow, wet kisses. 

"Niiiice" Light sighed, his whole body shuddering as he relaxed into L's ministrations "Keep that going, scrape your teeth along my dick" 

L, quick to obey, tilted his head and gently dragged his teeth along the sensitive underside. His eyes glimmered with pride as he heard Light's chocked groans above him. He alternated between wet kisses and gentle scrapes of teeth until Light's hands fisted in his hair. He stopped immediately, warm breath making Light's cock twitch as he waited for further orders. 

"You are entirely too good at this, My little Angel. Go back to licking, I want this to last" 

L mumbled a muffeled 'Yes, Kami' before lapping at the sensitive cockhead in front of him. He moaned passionately as the taste of Light's precome exploded on his tongue. It was sweet, addicting and he wanted more of it. He worked his tongue over that slit to coax more of the liquid out as Light's fingers dug into his skull. 

"Oh fuck, L, you're mouth was made for this" 

L gave a long, slow lap from root to tip of Light's cock to signal his agreement. He would quite happily spend the rest of his life on his hands and knees sucking his Kami's cock. In fact, that would be such a honor... 

L squirmed slightly as a fresh burst of arousal made his cock twitch between his legs. 

"Oh? Getting turned on, are you? Naughty boy." Light grinned as he pulled the duvet away so he could watch L lap at his cock.  "Take it in your mouth and suck it" 

L wrapped his lips around the straining head and carefully sank his mouth over the throbbing flesh, pulling his lips over his teeth to protect Light as he slowly bobbed his head and drew the cock in and out of his mouth. 

"Aaaah, yes, that's it, that's it" Light moaned, hips bucking slightly as L maintained the steady suction "That mouth of yours, L, fuck! Suck a little harder, work for your meal. You want my come don't you? " 

L whimpered around his cock and nodded his head, wet eyes flicking up to gaze longingly at Light's flushed face. It was twisted in passion and his sharp amber eyes were fixed intently on the crown of L's head as he resumed his task. He hollowed his cheeks, and sucked a little harder as he had been ordered. 

"Good, that's it" Light praised, hips flexing as he began to fuck into L's willing mouth "Oh, yes, I can't hold back, mmm!" 

L shivered as Light suddenly grabbed his head roughly and began to force his cock down his throat. Light fucked his face, entranced by the sight of his cock plunging in and out of L's eager mouth. 

"Get ready to take it, I'm going to come, I'm going to come in your fucking mouth" Light growled, the snapping of his hips intensifying as he felt the pleasure increase to an almost unbearable level. He felt like he was nearly boiling over with lust. The girls he had fucked had never sucked him like this and he had never felt so aroused in his entire life. 

"Mmmp!" L gurgled around his cock as the first burst shot from Light's cock and coated the back of his throat. Light's hands spasmed around him and forced L to take him to his base, L's nose pressed against his pubic hair as he pumped his come down his throat. 

Light screamed in pleasure, keeping L pinned in place as he used his mouth to dump his seed. L shuddered as he swallowed jet after jet of come, doing his best to suck in oxygen despite his nose being pressed to Light's groin. Black spots danced before his eyes as Light continued to hold him in place as he basked in the afterglow. L gagged around Light's cock as his need to breathe intensified, and it was only then did Light free him. 

Light smiled evilly down at the chocking and panting ex-detective. That had been a long held fantasy of his, to see L chock and gag on his cock. 

"How was it, L?" Light scooped up a rivulet of come that had trickled down the corner of L's mouth with his finger. He held the finger out and L lapped at it, eyes closed as he moaned lewdly. 

'Jesus, this is amazing. I'm never going to get enough of him like this' Light thought dazzedly as L enthuastically lapped the rest of the come from his finger. 

"So good, Kami, thank you for letting me do that for you" L breathed "You taste so sweet, I'm blessed to have your come inside me" 

Light shivered at L's frevourent devotion. He had never felt more like a God. 

"You're welcome, my precious one" he replied in a tone laced with more calm than he felt. L squirmed in his arms and flushed with embarrassment. 

"Can-can I have permission to come again, please, Light-Sama" 

"Go on then, sit on my chest and let me see you. This is a kind of communion, let me drink off you as well" 

L whimpered at the words and scrambled to perch on Light's chest. His hands fluttered as he considered what to do with them. He would never persume to hold Light's head like he had done. He let his hands fall to his sides and waited patiently for Light to tell him what was permitted. 

Light pulled L closer to him and grasped his ass, fingers kneading into the pale globes of flesh. 

"You can fuck my mouth, L, I want to taste you" 

L's mouth dropped open, his eyes widening with panic as his pulse skittered with anxiety. 

"Kami... " he rasped. 

"Poor thing, let me help you" Light pulled L even closer until his groin  was temptingly close to Light's mouth. Light could see the nervousness in L and placed a hand over L's heart. He could feel it racing as fast as a frightened animals. 

"Do I frighten you, L?" Light asked softly. 

"No!" L quickly shook his head "Never, Kami, I love you with all my heart. You awe me, I don't even feel worthy enough to breathe in the same air you do. So when you say I can use your first name and... f-fuck your mouth, I just.. I struggle to get my head around it." 

Light purred in satisfaction at L's answer. 

"You are the only one one who can do both of those things, but only when I give you permission. Now, put your cock in my mouth and let me taste you" 

L shivered but hesitantly took his erection in hand and pressed it against Light's lips. Light smiled encouragingly before opening his mouth and sucking it inside. 

"Kami! Oh, oh god!" L gasped, eyes widening as he felt indescribable pleasure flare out from his groin. Light sucked hard, fingers digging hard into L's ass as he moved his hips for him. 

"Ahn! Fuck, oh, oh, Nnggh! Kam-kami! Kami!! I'm going to come, oh god, please, I'm going to-" 

Light stopped L's impassioned babbles by tonguing his slit and humming around his cock. L screeched as he came, his head flung back as he shot his come down his Gods throat. 

"Mmm" Light moaned around his mouthful, eagerly swallowing each salty/sweet burst of fluid. L physically slumped over him when he was finished, like a puppet who's strings had been cut. 

"Thank you, thank you" L whispered, tears falling from his eyes as his entire body trembled "Thank you, Light-Sama, I love you, I love you Kira-Sama" 

Light eased L back into his arms and pulled the duvet over them. It was getting late and he was feeling quite sleepy. They drowned together, limbs entangled as they breathed in each others air. Light was just on the verge of sleep when L's question startled him. 

"Kami, Are you safe?" 

Light tightened his arms around L's torso and kissed him gently. 

"Of course I am. Don't worry about that. You don't need to worry about a thing anymore, L" 

L frowned and laid his head on Light's chest. He didn't want go disagree with him, but he knew in his heart he would always worry about his God. He listened to the steady thrum of his heartbeat until it lulled him to sleep. 

********** 

The next day, Light was up, showered and dressed before L had so much as stirred. He supposed being dead and then suddenly brought back to life might have taken it out of L a bit so left him to sleep as he went about his mornings activities. He'd even managed to make L a healthy lunch AND write down some names before he heard L stir in the next room. 

Naturally it wasn't long before L detected the bed was empty and growing cold Light's end so he got up to investigate. He found Light sitting at the kitchen table, coffee in hand and Death Note open. 

"Morning, Kami-Sama" L greeted softly as he padded over to Light and waited for a kiss. Light smiled at that and pressed a tender kiss to L's smiling mouth. 

"Morning, Angel. Touch the notebook, Ryuk is anxious to speak to you" 

L tapped a fingertip against the Death Note and turned wide eyes to the Shinigami leering down at him. 

"Morning, Ryuk-Sama" L greeted, apparently at ease with addressing a Shinigami. Ryuk must have made him retain those memories, and Light had to admit that was surprisingly thoughtful of him. 

However he did not like how L had addressed Ryuk one bit. Sure, Ryuk might actually be a god but as far as he was concerned so was he. He was to be L's God. L loving and obeying anyone else was blasphemy. 

"Ryuk-San" Light corrected with a huff. 

"Sorry, Kira-Sama" L flicked his eyes away from Ryuk guiltily. 

"Ohhh, I like him like this. Far more respectful" Ryuk grinned "Morning, Lawliet. How do you feel? " 

L shrugged "Fine. Should I be feeling any otherwise?" 

Ryuk met Light's gaze and smiled slyly "Not at all. I'm glad to see you're coping with the memory loss, that's all" 

L sat down opposite Light and gazzed up at the Shinigami, his eyes soft and thoughtful. 

"It dosen't matter about that,  Ryuk-San, I know Kami-Sama,  so that's all I need to know" 

Light shot Ryuk a smug smile at L's display of loyalty and obedience to him. Ryuk rolled his eyes at the human's arrogance. If it wasn't for him L wouldn't even be sitting at the breakfast table cooeing at him. He would be six feet underground. Perhaps he would remind Light  that from time to time, just to keep that ceaseless arrogance in check. 

"L, I will need to be gone a few hours today, I'm part of the Kira task force for the time being. It won't be for much longer, I plan on getting rid of them as soon as possible" 

L nibbled his thumb, and Light's eyes flew up at that familiar gesture. For just a second he felt like he was under suspicion once again as those dark eyes fixed on him intently before L looked away and poured himself a cup of coffee. 

"I understand, Kami-Sama. What am I to do while you're gone? Am I allowed out?" 

"No, Absolutely not. Not until I've dealt with those who tried to corrupt you. For the time being I would like you to stay at home with Ryuk and write names down in the notebook for me" 

L nodded his head, an easy smile on his face "And once they're dead I will be able to go out with you?" 

"Of course" Light soothed "Once they're dead we will be free to move about more openly, but for now I need you to be patient and follow my instructions, Okay?" 

L nodded once again "Yes, Kami-Sama" 

"Good. Ryuk will show you how I find criminals names and what criteria they must meet to have their name written down. I've made some stirfry, it's in the fridge. Make sure to eat some before you start on that toffee cheesecake" 

L's smile notched up a few Watts in brightness at the mention of cheesecake, yet another thing that reminded Light of the 'old' L "Yes, Kami-Sama" 

Light smiled at those sweet words and finished off his coffee. For the first time ever he was actually looking forward to going to work. Those idiots were planning to hold a memorial service for Watari and Ryuzaki. If only they knew their own funerals would soon be taking place! Light would say empty words about how much he liked and respected Ryuzaki, smug in the knowledge his L was waiting at home for him. 

"Make sure to check in with me regularly, I've left my email address here for you. In case you couldn't remember it" Light added when he noticed L cringe slightly. 

"I'm sorry, I don't remember it" L frowned "Will my memory ever get any better, Kami?" 

"Maybe. I honestly don't know, L, but try not to worry about it too much. You are intelligent and you will soon relearn all you've forgotten. Now I'd better leave or I'll be late. Give me a kiss" 

At once L was on his feet and in Light's lap, his mouth pressed against his as if he were drowning. 

Light purred into the kiss and grabbed L's ass as he plundered his mouth. He couldn't wait to get home tonight. He was going to fuck L for the first time... 

Light moaned as his cock twitched in his slacks. Now wasn't the time to be thinking of things like that. He'd let the anticipation build throughout the day and by the end of it he would be half mad with desire. 

"Love you" Light whispered as he pulled away "Be sure to take a nice long bath before I get home. I'm going to fuck you into the mattress later, I want you ready for me" 

"Ooh, Kami... " L moaned "Do you have to go to work?" 

"Don't tempt me" Light grimaced as Ryuk made wretching noises. He indulged in one more kiss, slower and more intimate than the last. A kiss filled with promise of the sensual delights to come later. L sighed as Light eased him off his lap and grabbed his bag. 

"Have a good day, Kami-Sama!" L bowed his head as Light brushed past him, unable to resist running a hand down his chest he did so. 

"You too, Beautiful" Light smiled, his eyes glowing with heartfelt content. Everything was perfect now. 

*********** 

L spent the morning cleaning the apartment so it was spotless, ready for his Kami to come home to. Ryuk was a pleasant enough companion and followed L from room to room as he worked. 

"Ryuk, don't you have anything better to do?" L had to ask when Ryuk followed him into the shower. 

"Not really" 

L sighed and switched the shower on, resigned to having absolutely no privacy whatsoever. It seemed the Shinigami only made himself scarce when Light-Sama asked him to. 

The doorbell rang and L looked to Ryuk in alarm. Light-Sama had said explictly he was not to answer the door or speak to anyone while he was gone. 

"I'll go see who it is" Ryuk walked through the shower door and poked his head straight out of the bathroom window to glance outside "Just kids messing around. Oooh! One of them's due to die tomorrow! Nice" 

L tilted his head "Ryuk, does Light-Sama have the Shinigami eyes?" 

"Nope. Wouldn't sacrifice half his life span for em" Ryuk rolled his eyes to show what he thought of *that* "Why? You intrested in making a deal?" 

L slowly shook his head "The eyes would undoubtedly be very useful for Kami to have, however my life belongs to him. I can't make the decision to shorten it without asking him first, but if he did want me to do the deal I would do it without hesitation" 

Ryuk blinked. 'Crikey, I've really outdone myself with this mind wipe' he thought. 

L continued to wash himself, turning his back to Ryuk to afford himself some privacy as he washed his genitals. 

Ryuk soon got bored of looking at L's back (even if the slight bumps of spine showing through pale skin was quite interesting to look at) and wandered back down to the kitchen to get a snack. L enjoyed the rest of his shower in peace then dressed in baggy track pants and one of Light's university tshirts. 

L quizzed Ryuk on how he should use the Death Note as he heated up the stirfry. His eyes strayed to the cheesecake longingly. No. He had promised. Stirfry first. Light-Sama had actually taken the trouble to make this for him. He was going to eat all of it. 

When it was ready L sat down at the table and shoved a forkful into his mouth. He smiled in surprise when he tasted honey. Light must have used honey sauce just to make it taste nice for him. 

"Well, Light always makes sure the criminals he writes have been tried and found guilty. So he hacks the police database or looks for names on the news" 

L nodded, a serious expression on his face. He wanted to make Kami proud. He decided he would hack into the Japanese police files and find the details of the wealthy criminals who had attempted to buy annonymnity to escape Kira's judgment. 

Ryuk grinned at L's plan and rushed to fetch Light's laptop as L doggedly made his way through the bowl of vegetables, noodles and chicken. 

Once he'd finished lunch he cut himself a big slice of cheesecake and within twenty minutes had accessed the confidential files he needed. 

"Wow. Even Light hadn't worked out how to do that yet!" Ryuk praised as L began to write down names, peering at the faces staring at him from the screen. The faces of those who would die for their crimes against humanity and his God. 

L steadily worked through the entire list of names, making sure to cross check they were infact guilty as charged. Some of their crimes sickened him so much he pushed the half eaten cheesecake away. When L looked up from the Death Note three hours later he was startled to realize the daylight was starting to fade. Kami had said to have a bath! 

"Ryuk, I have to go and have a bath" L announced "I would appreciate it if you didn't follow me?" 

Ryuk shrugged a shoulder. He was bored stiff, watching L write down names with a single minded determindness that would put Light to shame had been amusing for a half hour. He'd soon got bored as L continued to work in dedicated silence. 

"Thank you" L hoped off the chair and went upstairs, his stomach fluttering as he thought about the evening ahead of him... 

********** 

Light smiled at the email L had sent. L had reported he'd hacked into the confidential files of the criminals who had tried to buy security from Kira and had killed every single one of them. 

'This is why I chose you to be my hand. You are brilliant' Light closed his eyes as he appreciated just how fucking *smart* L was. Of course he'd always known it, but then L had been using that formidable mind against him. Now L was working with him (for him) he was euphoric. L and Kira would take over the world. 

"Light-Kun, would you like a coffee?" 

Light discreetly clicked to another tab and offered Matsuda a strained smile. 

"Sure, thanks, Matsuda-San" 

His eyes automatically strayed to L's empty seat and Matsuda patted his shoulder in sympathy. 

"He's in a better place now, Light" Matsuda smiled stupidly "Probably ordering all the Angels around" 

'He is in a better place. And he will order no one around anymore. He is *my* pet, Matsuda. Stupid Matsuda Touta, I can't wait to write your name down' Light thought viciously as he endured the annoying man's hand on his shoulder. 

"I'm sure" Light replied vaguely, concentration well and truely ruined as he imagined L obediantly lying in a bath, relaxing and waiting for him. 

"It's strange though, without him" Matsuda sighed "Life is just too short, huh?" 

Light smiled a wicked little smile at Matsuda as he walked away from him. His eyes gleamed red as he thought: 

'You have no idea, Matsuda' 

************ 

Light felt invegerated after his commute home. The adoration of the people as they whispered about Kira's judgements of the bad people in the world touched his heart. He was making the world a better place. No, they were. He and L were in it together now. 

L... Light decided he should buy him something to show him how much he appreciated his genius. He stopped off at a store and picked up a bottle of champagne, a bouquet of roses and some truffles. He was certain they would help make the night special. 

As he slipped his key in the lock he felt a tingle of excitement. He could hear the television blaring from the lounge so quietly headed in that direction with his gifts. He was amused to find L curled up next to Ryuk, mouth wide open and snoring loudly. 

"He's been sleeping the last ten minutes" Ryuk supplied, looking quite content to have L propped against him "He had a bath too" 

Light smirked and carefully laid the gifts down on the coffee table. 

Ryuk rolled his eyes as Light gazed longingly at the space above L's head. "88" 

"Pardon?" 

"The age he's destined to die. It's six months before you die. I know you've been thinking about it. Now you know" 

Light swallowed thickly. He'd just discovered the dates he and L would die. He was glad in a way he would survive L, he didn't think his pet could survive without him. 

"How old is he now? I dont even know that" Light admitted sullenly. 

"He's 22" Ryuk shrugged "His birthday is October 31st and his favourite flowers are white roses. His favourite colour is white and the things he loves most in the world are you and cake" Ryuk smirked at Light's incredulous stare and explained "We played twenty questions earlier" 

"White. Pure. That suits him" Light smiled softly as L continued to snore against Ryuk's chest "You have formed an attachment to him, Ryuk. I can sense it" 

"Heh, even if I have i'm not as stupid as Rem was. I've gone out of my way to help you, to help both of you, and that is because I find you intresting. That's all" 

"Hmm, sure" Light murmured as he gently stroked L's face. 

"Kami? Kami! You're back! I've missed you so much" 

Light grunted slightly as he felt the full impact of L launching himself into his arms. 

"Kami" L sighed, his eyes drifting closed as he nuzzled Light's neck. 

"I've missed you too" Light sighed, and he meant it. He'd spent the entire day thinking about L. 

"Kami... " L had spotted the flowers, chocolates and wine. 

"Yes, they're for you" Light plucked a single white rose and trailed it along L's jawbone "I wanted to thank you for the excellent work you've done today. I was so impressed, I've been trying to get at those bastards for weeks" 

L flushed at the praise and bit his lip. "I can show you how i did it, Kami-Sama. There are more names for criminals in different countries hiding behind the same protection. Some of them are even quite famous" 

Light narrowed his eyes at that. Famous or not they would all pay for their sins. "Let's not concern ourselves with that tonight, They will soon be dealt with" Light raised opened the chocolates and popped a salted caramel in L's mouth. "Nice?" 

"Mmm, yes" L purred, eyes closing in pleasure as he chewed on the candy slowly. 

'Fuck' Light felt a flare of arousal slam through him and tampered it down. Tonight was going to be perfect, slow and sweet. It required patience, and he was a very patient man. 

"Kami, have you eaten? Should I try and make you something? I don't know if I can cook though... " 

Light laughed and shook his head "I grabbed some sushi on the way home, I'm fine. I will have to teach you to cook, L... did you eat your lunch?" 

"Yes. It was nice, you used honey?" 

Ryuk yawned loudly, letting them know exactly what he thought of their conversation. 

"If you're bored, Ryuk, you could always fly off and bug someone else" Light commented, his warm gaze fixed on L as he admired the roses. 

"Eh, Nah. I'm good. I'll just lounge around here and watch the end of this movie. Do you have ear plugs? I think I might need them" 

L flushed at the implication but felt a flutter of excitment. He'd been thinking about Light all day. 

"Just don't disturb us" Light smirked. He grabbed a few wine glasses and pulled L into the bedroom. It was time for God to celebrate his success.


	2. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light finally claims L as his own. A surprise discovery concerning Ryuk gives him something he wants (perhaps even more) the chance to become a REAL GOD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is essentially just one giant lemon between Light and L so enjoy the smutty goodness! There is a smidge of plot at the end though...

L poured Light a glass of wine and handed it to him carefully. Light, reclining on the bed like an Egyptian Pharaoh motioned for L to pour one for himself. 

"Thank you, Kami-Sam" 

"Light-Sama" Light reminded with an indulgent smile. His eyes met L's over the gilt of his glass before he took a long sip of wine. 

L gulped and hastily corrected himself "Sorry, Light-Sama" before taking a small sip. He hovered next to the bed, waiting for permission to join his god. 

"Come and lay next to me" Light patted the empty space next to him "Never be afraid to come to me, L, I need you to be next to me. Always" 

L draped himself alongside Light and closed his eyes in simple happiness. He was needed. His god needed him. 

"I won't, Light-Sama. I admit I am confused a lot. I don't remember much and I wish I did. I don't want to be a liability or a burden to you in anyway" 

"Hush" Light chided gently, an amused smile on his face as L instantly snapped his jaws shut in quicksilver obedience "You are my world, L. You are not a burden, nor will you ever be. I want you beside me forever" Light reached for a truffle and ran it teasingly over L's lips "I've moved heaven and earth to have you, L. I will never give you up. Ever" 

L opened his mouth expectantly, his sooty eyes fixed on Light's as Light place the truffle on his tongue. It seemed to melt instantly and L let out another one of those throats purrs of enjoyment. 

"Oh, L, the things you do to me" Light sighed as one hand slid down L's flank and settled on his hip, fingers curling around the jut of bone possessively. "Are you going to be a good boy tonight for your Kami?" 

"Yes!" L moaned around the half-melted chocolate in his mouth. 

"Yes, I think you will be. I think you will be perfect, but I may still need to punish you from time to time. You will obey me, won't you?" 

"You could slit my throat if you wanted to" L promised, his eyes feverish with devotion "Anything I can do for you, anything I can give you I will. I promise" 

Light let out a shuddering breath at just how fucking hot and *right* L's submission was. L was never meant to be the world's greatest detective, he was always destined to be the consort of Kira. 

"Mm, this is nice, Kami" L snuggled against him as they finished off the wine. The clock ticked softly, filling the otherwise silent room. L relaxed against Light, his limbs feeling leaden with relaxation. 

"Mmm, this is nice" Light sighed softly "But I believe I made a promise to you this morning. Can you remember what it was?" 

L shivered against him in response as he thought about the words that had been burning through his mind all day. "You said you were going to fuck me into the mattress, Light-Sama" 

Light smoothed his hand from L's hip to his ass and squeezed it softly. L made a faint, needy whine in the back of his throat and pressed closer. Light took L's empty glass from him and deposited it safely on the bedside table with his. L squirmed against him as he wrapped his hand around his neck and pulled his head closer until they were pressed flush together, lips mere centimeters apart and groins flush. 

"I've been thinking about it all day" Light admitted softly, teasing L with soft touches to the hair at the nape of his neck. 

"M-me too" L stammered, eyes fluttering shut as he felt Light's hard cock push against his hip. 

Light pressed gentle kisses to L's lips until he felt his lover's cock pulse against his. That forced him to speed things up a little. L's mouth opened under his and Light  rolled himself onto him in one fluid motion. L moaned into the kiss, hands latching onto Light's shoulders as he plundered his mouth ruthlessley. Light growled into the kiss, grinding their cloth covered erections together teasingly slowly. A soft whimper issued from L's throat when Light finally released his lips and tongue. 

"We need to see about getting you out of those clothes. Stand up and strip for me. Slowly" 

L managed a hasty nod of his head before he scrambled off the bed and slowly pulled his T-shirt over his head. Light's eyes drank in the erect pink nubs on L's chest and knew he had to taste them soon. He had always imagined L to be a passionate and sensitive lover, and he suspected toying with those hard peaks would leave L begging. 

"Nice" Light's eyes gleamed appreciatively as they roamed over that pale, soft looking skin. L's body was just as he had imagined. Lithe, toned but somehow frail looking as well. He made a mental note to lick every inch of that glorious pale skin at a later date. For now, he wanted to see the rest of him and burn their first time into his memory. L's eyes were enermous in the low light as he looked at Light, waiting for permission to take off his sweatpants and boxers. 

"The rest" Light reminded, propping himself up on an elbow so he could enjoy the show. L's hands were shaking slightly as he wiggled out of his jeans and let them slide down his hips. Light watched the fall of the pants with avid interest before his gaze was captured by the alluring sight of L's slim waist. 

L was blushing quite prettily as he stepped out of his pants. He bit his lip as he hooked his thumbs into his black boxers and began to inch them down. 

Light leaned forward, eyes darkening with lust as L's cock sprang free from its confines, long and thick and fucking perfect. Light made an appreciative moan and L's cock *twitched* at the sound of it. 

"Nice. Very, very nice, beautiful one. Look how hard you are for me" Light praised, reaching out to slowly stroke along the base. He could feel the throbbing vein beneath his finger tip and L's entire body spasmed with sensation. 

"Oh, Kami!" 

"I know, I know" Light soothed, pulling his hand away "You're desperate for me, aren't you, my angel?" 

"Yes. I'm aching" L admitted softly, his cock twitching as it stood weeping and ready under Light's appraising gaze. 

"Aching? Where are you aching, Love?" 

L bit his lip at Light's teasing and slowly stepped out of his boxers. "Inside, Kami-Sama" L whispered. He felt a sliver of pride at the impact his words had on his god. Light *groaned* and palmed his throbbing cock. 

"You need to show me where" Light growled, voice husky with arousal. 

L gracefully presented his slender back to Light. 

"Inside me... There, Kami!" L gasped as Light reached for him and parted his ass cheeks, eyes fixed on the most intimate part of his body. The hole looked loose and ready, pink and clean. It was just begging to be fucked. 

"Have you been playing with yourself, naughty boy?" 

L was quick to shake his head, even as Light's fingers delved between his cheeks and began to slowly circle his asshole. 

"I-I just... Tried to... Prepare myself" L whimpered "Oh, fuck, Light-Sama!" 

Light had pushed one finger inside that sucking heat, straight down to the first knuckle. He flexed his finger and L made a low noise in his throat as light's finger brushed against his sensitive inner walls. Light crooked his finer just so and L's knees physically buckled as pleasure zapped up his spine, his ass spasming around the slim digit as Light rubbed his prostate. 

"Kami! Ahh!" 

Light grabbed L before his knees went completely and pulled him back onto the bed. 

"On your belly" Light punctuated the order with a light slap to L's ass. L flipped onto his stomach, his senses still reeling, as Light reached for the bottle of lube on the bedside cabinet then stradled his waist. 

Light dribbled some lube into his hands and warmed it before sliding his slick hands across the trembling shoulder blades in front of him. L let out a long moan at his actions and Light patiently worked out all the kinks in the muscles until L was lying boneless and sighing beneath him. 

"You need to be relaxed" Light scooted down slightly, careful not to put too much pressure on his throbbing erection, and drizzled some lube into the cleft of L's ass. 

"Oh, yes, fuck me, please" L's hips raised slightly as he squirmed at the feeling of the slick lube sliding down his crack and over his hole. 

"When *I* am ready, pet" Light chastised, slapping the other ass cheek in punishment. L yelped and crushed his face against the pillows, teeth clamped into his lower lip as he tried not to come. 

"Ye-yes, Sorry, Kami" L relaxed back against the bed and lay still. Each movement was sweet torture, his cock pressed demandingly against the sheets as Light shifted his weight above him and bit into one fleshy globe. 

"Ha! Light!" L gasped, eyes widening as he felt the completely unexpected sensation of Light's *tongue* sweep across his puckered entrance. 

"Mmm, delicious" Light murmured before he lowered his head and lapped at the twitching hole. 

"Fuck! Ah! Kami! Fuck! I'm going to come!" L warned, unable to stop his hips from grinding his cock into the bed and pushing his ass up against that lapping tongue. 

Light pulled away slightly, just long enough to grant L permission to come, before he speared his tongue into L and sucked. 

L screamed as ecstasy flared through him. His body tensed as come shot out from his cock, eyes rolled back in his head as he screamed himself hoarse. 

Light licked and sucked him through it until L had once again collapsed against the bed, sweaty and sated. 

"Oh..." L was shaking from head to toe, a blissed out expression on his face as he enjoyed the languid pulses of pleasure filtering through him. He'd never come like that. It felt like Light had lit a furnace inside him and it had burned him up. He felt scorched. Hollowed out and purified. All he needed now was his God inside him and he would be perfect. 

"Beautiful" Light as he stroked himself lightly. He was careful not to add too much pressure, L's passion had set him dangerously close to the edge and he planned on finishing inside that silky heat. 

Light slicked his fingers and pressed two slick fingers inside that twitching hole. 

"Aaaah" L moaned lewdly as he felt the fingers sink into him. He clenched around them and Light tore his other hand away from his cock for fear he would come too soon. He didn't know if L was deliberately tightening around him but it felt incredible. He couldn't wait to have his cock thrusting in and out of that sucking, constricting heat. 

"Kami... more... " L gasped just as a third finger was pushed inside him. "Oh, yes, there!"

Light's patience was wearing thin and his cock was weeping with want. He withdrew his fingers and L moaned in disappointment. 

"On your back and wrap your legs around my waist" Light promoted as he slicked himself up. "I want to see your face when I fuck you"

L was on his back with his legs parted before Light could blink. Light husked a short laugh at L's needy obedience and hooked his legs over his shoulders, exposing the part of L's body he was so eager to sheath himself in. 

Light didn't need to ask if he was ready, he could tell L was ravenous for him. His hole fluttered and his thighs trembeled as he waited patiently to be breached by his God. 

Light lined himself against his ass and shivered at how *hot* L's body was. He was going to sink inside him and make him his. He would be the first to stake his claim on this body and the last. 

"Kami... " L gasped, his head tossing on the pillow in restless anticipation. 

"Tell me what you want" Light had to hold on for another few seconds. He wanted to soak up the sight of L shivering beneath him with his legs spread just waiting to be taken. He wanted him to beg for it. 

"I want you, I need you. Please come inside me, Kami" L chocked out through a throat hoarse and sore from screaming. 

Light surged forward and clenched his teeth as his cock pierced into L and slid into it's tight sheath. 

"Nnnngggghhhh! Kami! Aaaah! " L screamed, pain and pleasure searing through him as Light's cock embedded deep inside. 

"Fuck" Light cursed, his arms trembling with effort as he kept himself still. He could feel L's body clenching and indulating around him and he wanted nothing more than to just loose himself in a mindless rut. 

But L was making short, pained gasps so he forced himself to wait. With each passing second the extreme pressure around him seemed to loosen minutely and L's tight features relaxed a little more. 

"So big" L gasped "Kami, I feel like you're splitting me in two!"

"Does it hurt?" Light groaned, licking a bead of sweat from his upper lip. 

"Yes. It hurts. It's so good" L's hands scrambled for purchase on Light's back, his small nails digging in. 

Light flexed his hips and began a shallow rhythm to help L get accustomed to the feeling of being penetrated. It seemed he didn't have to be overly concerned, L's nails dug into his back like claws as he flung his head back and cried out with each thrust into his body. 

Vocal and sensitive indeed. 

Light dared to thrust a little faster, his panting mouth just inches from L's as they gazed into each others eyes. Light had never expierenced something so fucking perfect. They were doing something more profound than just fucking. They were making love with their eyes and breath. They couldn't tear their gaze from each other as they lost themselves in the act of giving and taking each other. 

"I love you" Light gasped as L's muscles tightend around him "I love you so much, L!"

"Love you too, Light-Sama" L panted, his hips beginning to rock in time to Light's slow slides into his body. 

"I'm gonna fuck you hard" Light warned, jerking his head to flick soaking hair out of his eyes. 

"Yes, anything" L clung on harder as Light fucked into him faster, his cock nearly sliding free from his hole and stretching the ring of muscle of his ass before shoving back inside. "So good! Your cock feels so good" L sobbed, tears trickling from his eyes as he felt the head of Light's cock brush against the swollen bundle of nerves inside him. 

"I know, Darling, you're going to come from my cock alone. I'm going to make you come just by fucking you" Light promised as he readjusted their positions. He let L's legs fall to his waist and nearly bent him in two. He bent over him and found himself able to sink even deeper into the sucking heat. 

"Ooooh, yes! God! Yes! Fuck me, Kami!" L cried, the new position making Light's cock strike his prostate with every inward thrust. 

"You close? " Light panted, his own ability to hold back almost at it's limit. 

"Yes!" L shrieked, his body shuddering as Light slammed into him brutally, pining him to the bed as he lunged frantically in and out of him. The bed screamed in protest and the fleshy sound of Light's balls smacking into L's ass with each powerful thrust filled the room. 

"Gonna come, oh, I'm gonna come" L moaned "Kami, I'm gonna come your cock is too much! "

"Come then. Come on your gods cock"

Light clenched his teeth as L let out another ear piercing cry as his cock twitched and shot rope after rope of come on his shudering body. His ass clamped around his cock and Light cried out brokenly as he finally allowed himself to surrender and find release. His brain whited out as he spurted pulse after pulse of come into L's clenching body, each spurt a primal marking of the body he had conquered. 

L was his now, truely his. In mind, spirit and finally, body. 

"Kami... " L gave a chocked gasp as yet more come dribbled out of his cock, his eyes wide and unfoccused as Light's come splashed against his prostate. 

"That's it, good boy" Light praised as L shivered and moaned beneath him "You're full of my come, L, and every night for the rest of our lives I am going to fuck you and fill you up"

L whimpered at the lustful promise and finally relaxed the vice like grip of his legs around Light as the last shocks of orgasm made their way through him. 

Light collapsed onto him, his breath coming in harsh pants. He refused to withdraw. It felt like home inside L's body. He knew he would be hard again soon and he planned on taking L as many times as he physically could. 

"Stay in me" L breathed, his eyes closing as he wrapped his arms around Light's back "Never leave me"

"Never" Light vowed, surprised to find tears trailing down his cheeks "I'm going to love you forever"

They drowsed together in sated happiness until Light felt a simmer of heat in his groin and his cock grow hard once again. 

L lay before him like a sacrifice as he took him again and again, their bodies moving together in an an increasingly urgent fashion. 

"I love fucking you, god damn you are so fucking *tight*" Light growled. Now that he had taken the edge of he was able to expriment a little. He changed the angle of his thrusts and delighted in the delicious responses they elicited. When he thrust sharp and fast into him L would hiss and bare his neck submissively. When he thrusted slower and with a deliberate, steady pace L would moan and lewdly roll his hips, teeth clamped into his lower lip as his prostate was rthymicly stimulated

"You're made to take cock, you're a slut for it" Light snapped his hips, each inward thrust elicitating an "Ah! Ah!" From L. 

"Just yours!" L had truely given himself over to him now. He was not flushed through embarrassment or nerves, his skin was flushed with arousal and excitement, his hole sucking Light's cock in as if it never wanted him to leave. 

"That's fucking right! You're made for *my* cock. You're made for me to fuck whenever I want to!" Light snarled, his balls tightened and he curled a hand around L's throat as he emptied himself into him "Fucking take it, L!"

L keened as he felt burst after burst of come fill his ass. He moaned as Light squeezed harder around his neck, the lack of oxygen making everything hazy and so fucking beautiful. He came with a wordless cry, his eyes wide and fixed on Light with utter rapture. 

It was only when L had passed out did Light remove his hand and gently pull L's limp body atop his. He relaxed into sleep, his cock held tightly within L's body. 

"God *Damn*" Ryuk groaned, his eyes wide as the pair finally fell asleep. He had never seen humans fuck like that before. They were vorcaious. In less than half an hour L was rolling his hips and riding Light, his head thrown back as he bounced on the dick thrusting inside him. 

"Ryuk, do you mind" Light groaned, hands clamping onto L's hips to steady him as L squealed and shot out yet more come over their straining bodies. 

"Hell no, I don't mind" Ryuk leered, his long tongue snaking out to moisten his lips. His eyes were fixed on the point where Light's cock slipped in and out of L's hole. 

Light grinned at the Shinigami, because he'd discovered a weakness. The Shinigami was attracted to L! He could see the lust in his eyes as he lapped at his lips and gazed intently at the stretch of L's asshole around his cock. 

He had something the Shinigami wanted... And Ryuk had something he wanted. Immortality. True immortality. 

Light threw his head back as he shuddered in release, keenly aware of Ryuk's hungry eyes on them. 

He smiled to himself as Ryuk watched L slump ontop of him, his body quaking in exhaustion as he mumbled 'Kami' in his sleep. 

"I have something to discuss with you Ryuk" Light whispered, one hand running through L's slick hair while the other trailed down his back and cupped an ass cheek. He watched Ryuk's eyes dart to the exposed, puffy and well-used hole. 

"You want him"

Ryuk shook his head, even as his eyes widened a little at Light's lewd actions. He pressed a finger into L and withdrew it. It was coated in his own come. Light wiped his finger against the sheets and used both hands to part L's ass cheeks, exposing L's hole to the Shinigami temptingly 

"You want him" Light repeated. 

"Yes" Ryuk finally hissed "And I know I can't have him. I'm a Shinigami. He's a human" 

"What if he wasn't just a human? What if *I* wasn't just a human" Light purred temptingly "There has to be a way to pass on the power of a Shinigami, Ryuk. I will be a god on earth, but to be a true god I must become immortal. You can help with that, I know you can"

Ryuk's jaw dropped in shock. The audacity of him! In all his many thousands of years he had *never* heard of a human who had the nerve to ask such a thing. But here was Light Yagami, God of the New world staring at him with those hard amber eyes of his. 

"I will be a god. He will be my consort. If you can give me what I want I will give you what you want-once a week I will give you permission to phase into me as I fuck him. You will feel everything I feel. You will be able to taste his skin, his come and his sweat. You will make him pant and moan and even if he calls 'Kami' *you* will be the cause of it. Wouldn't you like to feel what it's like? He's so hot and tight, Ryuk, his ass just clenches around you and pulls you in. It's addicting... "

Ryuk moaned helplessly. In all his years he had never wanted to phase into a human and experience what sex was like so badly. He could do it. He could make the bond with Light and L. Upon their deaths they would be reborn as Shinigami. 

It was how he became a Shinigami. Only the most remarkable humans were granted this most sacred gift. 

L and Light *were* remarkable. 

He slowly nodded his head, helpless against his own forbidden desire. 

One day there would be two new Shinigami. Light Yagami and his Consort would become true Gods of Death...


	3. Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuk tells his story. Light rewards Ryuk by sharing L with him. After a run in with his Dad and a reminder of yet another miscarage of justice, Light decides the time has come for the task force to meet their end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so ive read quite a few fics where Ryuk has feelings for Light, but as of yet I haven't come across one where he has feelings for L. So I decided to write my own! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!

It had been six days since L Lawliet was brought back to life and Light had found himself falling increasingly under his spell. His L was obedient where the old one had been difficult and challenging, his L was sweet and kind without a hint of that acidic wit and sarcastic tongue his old self was known for. 

His L was dedicated to his god, he would help Light find names and write them down in his own Death Note. Light had even gifted L Rem's Death Note to show him how much he meant to him. They were now Kira together. 

L had taught him how to hack into the protected criminal files and together they had spend several evenings dreaming up imaginative and fitting ends for these once pampered sinners. 

"Kami, look at this one. He is still actively wanted for terrorist activity in Libiya, but he is being protected by the Puruvian government... " 

Light scowled at the scrawny, brown skin man L pointed to on his computer screen. He looked like a rat. 

"That's what money does, L, it corrupts justice. But no amount of money is going to save him from our wrath. Write his name down, and make sure his death is gruesome. Perhaps he could be eaten alive by rats?" 

L giggled "He does look like one, dosent he?" 

Light smiled at that sweet chuckle and picked up another cherry from the gilt bowl on the table. L leaned into him and opened his mouth expectantly. 

"Spoilt boy" Light teased as he placed the cherry on L's tongue. 

"Thank you, Light-Sama" L smiled impishly. 

"Got any more apples?" Ryuk's eyes were fixed on the way L's tongue curled around the cherry. 

"Seriously, Ryuk, you've eaten that entire crate already?" Light laughed. 

"I saved a couple" L wandered over to the fridge and pulled a few out "At the rate Ryuk-San was eating them I predicted we would probably run out soon, so I stashed some away just in case" 

"Sneaky! Thank you, L" Ryuk lapped his lips as L placed a handful of apples before him. "Can you feed them to me?" He asked in a wheeling tone. 

L quirked a brow and looked to Light. 

"Sure, He is going to be making us Gods afterall. I will carry on getting rid of the rest of the vermin" Light smirked at Ryuk's behaviour. He thought it was bad enough Rem had fallen for Misa but Ryuk having a crush on L was the icing on the cake. Shinigami's were just as capable of weakness as humans were. Which was a very good thing when he thought about it. Without their weaknesses he doubted he would have achieved his goals quite so easily as he had. Ryuk's infatuation with L was to be indulged. 

L shrugged and picked up an apple. He held it to the Shinigami's mouth and like an overgrown pet Ryuk gently sank his teeth into it, being extra careful not to bite into the long pale fingers. 

L frowned when he noticed Ryuk was waiting for him to put the core in his mouth. Since Light had said it was okay he held the core by the end and offered it to Ryuk. 

"Apple seeds contain cyanide. I persume that isn't an issue for you" L popped the core into the Shinigami's waiting mouth and winced slightly as those sharp teeth clamped down. 

"Nah, cyanide is yummy" Ryuk chomped happily. 

"Hmm" L picked up another apple "You're awfully human sometimes, Ryuk-San" L commented "How long have you been alive?" 

"If it was anyone else asking me such a thing I'd call them rude, but since it's you... I've been alive 12,300 years" 

Light looked up from his Death Note in surprise. Ryuk was fucking ancient! He found himself feeling a new found respect for the Shinigami. Ryuk obviously wasn't as dumb as he made himself out to be. No creature could survive that long if they were stupid. 

"So you were around during the Neolithic? You saw the dawn of civilization! I have so many questions for you" L's eyes were shining with excitement and Ryuk rolled his eyes indulgently. 

"Fine. One question for one bite of an apple" 

"Deal" L smiled brightly "If I ask something I'm not supposed to ask please tell me. I wouldn't want you getting into trouble" 

Ryuk's bulbous eyes softened a little bit. He knew he was feeling things for a human he really shouldn't be feeling. Things he hadn't felt in eons. 

"Once I make the soulbound with you I'm out of the old man's reach. I will be responsible for overseeing the birth of two new Shinigami" Ryuk smiled toothily "So ask away" 

L took a moment to organize his thoughts. Ryuk had said most Shinigami's were born out of humans. So that led to the natural assumption Ryuk had once been human too. 

"Were you turned into a Shinigami?" 

"Yeah, I was human until I was 22 , but I was dying then. A Shinigami named Fre'Psa offered me the gift. Obviously I took it" 

Light had stopped writing and Ryuk felt flattered to have both sets of bright eyes on him, the pair listening intently to his story. 

"22 is awfully young to die. You said you've been alive nearly 13,000 years. Where were you born, where did you live?" 

Ryuk smirked at the barrage of questions. It seemed L had forgotten about their one question for one bite agreement. He was ravenous in his quest for knowledge, just the same as he always had been. He supposed he could overlook it and answered anyway. 

"I was born in Wales in a Marshland which is near where Cardiff is today. We lived in a cave and hunted Deer and Mammoth for their meat and hides. I didn't do much because the most important thing was to hunt and keep warm. Surviving was basically all anyone cared about. Not that it made much difference, the early humans had a brutally short life. I later found out the  Shinigami who wandered through the world at that time would spend more time picking out a human with a reasonably long lifespan than killing them. Humans with long lives were a rarity. Shinigami died just as much as humans did because people died young and extra lifespan were not easy to come by. Obviously no one knew any better and lived out their shitty lives, maybe managed to mate and then died... but *I* did. I discovered there were other more interesting things in the world. When I broke my leg during a hunt I knew I was done for. It wasn't healing... " 

Ryuk blinked, startled at how easy it had been to slide back into memory. He hadn't thought about them or his birth into godhood in centuries. It was something he tried not to think about. But L and Light were looking at him with such fascination in their lovely eyes he found himself compelled to finish his story. 

"I called out to a God to take my life. I was suffering and half delirious with hunger. The rest of my family had died of starvation since I couldn't hunt to feed them and were rotting around me... I hadn't eaten for a week and their corpses were starting to look appealing to me I was *that* hungry" 

"Do you remember them?" L asked softly. 

"Not really. They're just shapes now. I know I had a sister and a father still alive. My mother died giving birth to me. My partner died giving birth to our child. That died as well" Ryuk shook his head "You modern humans have no idea how lucky you are" 

"I'm so sorry" L's eyes were devastingly beautiful filled with tears of sorrow on *his* behalf. 

"Eh. It happens. That's life" Ryuk forced himself to appear upbeat "After I called out to the God it came to me and made a deal. I died and was reborn. I wasn't reborn looking the way I do now. Made Shinigami can choose to keep their human forms but only if they decide to remain on earth. Shinigami who wish to travel between realms are not permitted to retain their human forms. I chose to stay on earth but I soon regretted my decision. I wanted to see other Shinigami, expriences other realms so I took on this form. I've been flirting between realms ever since. I've seen dynasties rise and fall, I've seen bloodshed, wars and the birth of human ingenuity and brillance. This modern era is the most interesting. You think you have come so far from your origins as cave dwellers but for all your technology and discoveries your nature remains the same. Humans are still the spiteful and brutish creatures they were when I was one of them" 

L blushed as he realized he'd been holding the apple uselesslessy by his side and held it to Ryuk's mouth. 

"Thank you for telling us that, Ryuk... It's certainly changed my perception of you" Light admitted "I thought you were just a giant goofball looking for fun, but you're more than that. I can see divinity in you now, you've seen things we can only dream of. " 

Ryuk smirked at Light. Finally the brat was starting to understand he was not just some dumb Shinigami. He was an ancient. He'd walked the earth before the pyramids were built. He would walk the earth long after they crumbled to dust to. 

"Thank you, Ryuk-San" L said with a sincere smile. He held the last apple up for Ryuk. An offering. 

"I've never even felt attached to humans before. You and Light are the first ones who have made an impact. That's why I'm giving you the ultimate gift. A Shinigami can only ever create two Shinigami in their entire lifetime. I hope you appreciate what I'm doing for you" 

L nodded his head while Light rolled his eyes. Had Ryuk forgotten about what he and L would be doing for him? Besides, he was already a god as far as he was concerned. Ryuk's assistance in becoming immortal was something he was owed. 

He left L asking Ryuk question after question and returned to his work, a smug smile on his face as he anticipated writing down the names of the taskforce... 

*********** 

"Ryuk-San, am I annoying you with all these questions?" 

"Yeah" 

L blanched and nearly dropped his spoon "I'm sorry!" 

"Tch, it's fine" Ryuk muttered. He did find L's questions annoying, but he also liked having his eyes fixed on him so intently. He liked watching L's face when he talked. He would admit this to no one, not even L himself, but his big gray eyes reminded him of Tulia's. His partner all those thousands of years ago. He couldn't remember what she looked like anymore but he could vividly recall her eyes. L's eyes. 

"Ryuk-San, Light-Sama said when... well, when we are intimate sometimes you are going to phase into him?" 

"Yes" Ryuk hissed, eyes hungry as he anticipated that pleasurable  moment. It had been so long, he couldn't wait to feel what Light felt. To experience human emotion, lust and passion. That was something most Shinigami didn't get to experience in their long lifetimes. But Ryuk viewed himself as different. He was not most Shinigami. 

"I don't quite understand what that means" L admitted. 

"Once a week when Light fucks you I am going to possess him and experience it all. Both of us will be fucking you, him physically of course, but I will be able to feel everything he feels" Ryuk explained, a lewd leer in his eyes "That's the price for eternal life" 

L shrugged a shoulder "I would pay any price for Light-Sama to achieve his wish, and I do not particularly care anyway. As long as Light-Sama is happy so am I... I also don't mind... You being part of it, if that is what you want" 

"Just don't get any ideas. He's mine" Light piped up from the sofa, a playful smile on his face. 

"Ours" Ryuk corrected with a soft growl. 

Light rolled his eyes. Let the Shinigami think that, it was blatantly obvious who L belonged to. Perhaps a demonstration was in order? He called him over and like a trained dog L was by his side in a heartbeat. 

"Be a good boy and suck my cock, would you?" Light cooed, one hand already going to L's head. 

"Yes, Kami-Sama" L dropped to his knees and scooted into the empty space between Light's spread legs. As predicted, Ryuk crept closer to watch as L unzipped Light's fly and nuzzled the stirring flesh of his arousal through his boxers. 

"I want you to suck me hard, no teasing this time" Light ordered as L gently freed his half-hard cock from his underwear. L noted the Shinigami's proximity with a shiver. It felt very odd to be the object of attraction to two gods. 

"I will, Kami-Sama" L promised, already licking at the twitching head "Can I swallow your come please? " 

Light smirked at the question "Of course, Lovely One. You love your Kami's come, don't you, L?" 

"Yes" L whispered, tonguing the slit with relish as the first drops of precome appeared. He moaned and lapped them up, eyes fluttering closed as his taste buds sang. 

Light glanced at Ryuk. He would have to be careful how he treated the Shinigami until he got what he wanted. Perhaps a little bribery would help. He had proved his point in showing how devoted L was to him, but he would be an idiot if he didn't thank Ryuk properly for his help in bringing L back. 

"Ryuk, do you want to feel what it's like?" 

Ryuk nodded his head at once and stepped closer. L did not look up from his task as he took the erection into his mouth and began to suck eagerly. 

"Haaa... Shit... That's it" Light moaned, head tipping back to rest on the back of the sofa. He jerked as he suddenly felt as if he had fallen into ice water. When he opened his eyes they were blazing and red. 

*I'm in you now. Tell him to suck hard* Ryuk ordered, his mental voice making Light shiver. 

"Ryuk's in me. He wants you to suck hard. Make us both come" Light commanded, spreading his legs a little more so L had the space he needed. 

He hollowed his cheeks and relaxed his throat. He groaned around Light's cock as he felt it push further into the back of his mouth and throat. 

"Fuck!" Light panted, his hips jerking up in surprise as L deepthroated him. 

L sucked in air through his nose as he established a rhythm, bobbing his head quickly so the throbbing dick slid in and out of his mouth. The slick, wet sounds of the cock fucking his mouth made him squirm with want, but he did his best to ignore it. His pleasure wasn't what was important. He had Light and Ryuk to please. 

"Mmm" L moaned around the cock, the vibrations making Light shudder and curse loudly. 

*He's good at this* Ryuk's voice sounded strained *Grab hold of his head and fuck his face. Make him gag, pull his hair I bet he likes that* 

"Mm, Ryuk, we have similar ideas" Light panted, hands clasped on either side of L's head and yanked at his hair. L whimpered around his cock.  He shifted his position and snapped his hips, mouth open in gasping pants as he watched his cock slide in and out of L's mouth. 

"Fuck, yes, take my dick" Light moaned "Gag on it, L, make Kami come for you" 

L made a chocked groaned around him and attempted to take in those last few centimeters. He felt the slippery head of Light's cock bang against the back of his throat and his body heaved, his throat constricting as he gagged around the pounding cock. 

"Yes! Gag! Haaa! I'm Gonna come!" Light cried, his hips thrusting frantically as saliva and precome dribbled down L's chin. 

L dry heaved, struggling for breath but determined to please his God. He willed his throat to relax and was euphoric when he felt the first bursts of come shoot down his throat. 

*Uuuugggghhnn! ... I'd forgotten what this feels like!* Ryuk panted *He's swallowing, damn this is good... * 

Light could only cry out brokenly, his balls emptying of come to be sucked up and swallowed by that hungry mouth. 

"Mmmmm" L moaned happily, savouring a mouthful of come as Light collapsed back against the sofa, gasping for breath. 

L swished the come around his mouth before swallowing it, making Light shudder beneath him. 

"Holy shit" Light gasped "You need a medal for that... " 

L made sure to clean Light's cock throughout before he pulled away and knelt before him. 

"Did I please you, Kami-Sama? Ryuk-San?" 

*Hell yes* 

"Hell yes" Light smiled lazily "I can't move" 

L squirmed uncomfortably. His cock was throbbing with need. Still, he knelt and waited for Light's next order. 

*He's squirming. Tell him to make himself come, I want to see it* 

Light sighed and stretched, his body aching deliciously. He let L squirm for a few moments before he whispered for L to show him how hard he was. 

L flushed but did not hesitate to take out his straining erection. He held it in his palm but did not stroke himself. 

"Oh, my sweet pet. You're waiting for instructions? " Light moaned, his spent cock twitching as L shivered before him. 

"Yes, please, Kami-Sama, Ryuk-San" L panted, his cock throbbing in his hand "Please may I come?" 

*Well, you can't deny such a request, Light. Look at him* 

"Yes, Ryuk and I both agree you've earned that. I want you to stroke yourself till you come but you are not allowed to look anywhere but me" 

L nodded his head and rubbed his cock, wide eyes fixed on Light's as he established a steady pace. His breath hitched in his throat as he felt pleasure bubble inside him. 

"Kami" L sighed, eyes nearly closing in ecstasy. 

"Eyes open" Light snapped. 

L's eyes flew open and focused on Light, teeth clamped into his lower lip as he jerked himself off roughly. 

"Nnn, Li-Light-Sama" L panted, balls tightening as he skimmed his hand faster and faster over the hot flesh of his cock. "Close!" he gasped as slick wet sounds indicated he was dripping precome. He smeared it into his shaft, lubricating his movements as his sensitive cock head and foreskin pushed forward and pulled back roughly in time to his desperate jerks. 

"Oh, L, you're perfect" Light moaned, entranced by L's passion. "Do it, show me how much you love me. Make yourself come" 

L whined as permission was granted and threw his head back, hips stuttering as a jet of come shot out and splattered against the sofa. 

"Nnnnnghhh! Aaaah, yes, oh, mmmm!" L forced his eyes open and stared at Light as jet after jet striped across the sofa. His hand flew across his skin as he milked his orgasm out of him until he was shuddering and empty. 

*Wow* 

'Yes, wow' Light thought back smugly 'I can see why you want him, Ryuk. He could tempt anyone, mortal or not. I am greatful for what you are doing for us, even though I may not say it as much as I should... ' 

Ryuk's snicker of laughter floated through his head *You are too arrogant to say it usually, but I think L will help you in that regard. He is ours, Light. You may be the one he wants but he belongs to both of us. We brought him back* 

L had caught his breath and had returned to kneeling before Light. He gathered by the strange red gleam in his eyes and the closed expression on his face Light must be talking to Ryuk. He waited patiently, wondering what they were talking about. His eyes caught a dribble of thick come slowly slide down the sofa and he grimaced. He really hoped Light wouldn't make him lick that up. It was different with his, because he was God and tasted wonderful, but L really didn't fancy cleaning up his own mess again. 

'But I will if he comands me too' L smiled at the thought. 

"L" Light's eyes finally settled on him "Clean your mess up. This is a designer leather sofa, if you come on it you clean it" 

L did his best to hide his sigh and leaned forward. He swiped a broad, wet stripe up the splatters of come and swallowed each mouthful. 

"Good boy. I can tell you don't like doing it, but you will do it anyway to please me" Light praised. 

L forced himself to swallow the last bit and was surprised when Light passed him a glass of water. He eagerly washed the taste of his own come out of his mouth (noting bitterly he would also be removing his Kami's essence) before returning the empty glass to Light. 

The red light left Light's eyes and L shivered as the tall Shinigami leered down at him. 

"That was a whole lotta fun, L!" 

"Th-thank you, Ryuk-San" L blushed "I'm glad you enjoyed it" 

Light smiled indulgently and patted the sofa next to him. L was curled against him in a heartbeat.   
They spend the reminder of the evening sharing slow kisses and writing names. Light ordered a takeaway and some apples for Ryuk from a local restaurant and the three settled down for a cosy night in front of the television. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

The next day Light returned to 'work' and acted suitablly shocked when his father informed him of the deaths of 345 'protected' prisoners. 

"But why were they protected? " he asked "They were guilty of henious crimes.I am not defending Kid's actions, How could I? They killed L! What I mean is, why should they be protected in the first place" 

Obviously Light knew the answer. They were protected because they had enough money to bribe the law enforcement agencies. The point of him asking the question was to see whether his father would tell him the truth or not. He wanted to understand Souichiro Yagami's sense of justice. If it was so deadset against his own he would have no choice but to kill him. 

He remembered something he'd read once- A father would never kneel to his son and to be a God the son must overpower the father. If he truely wanted to be a God then Souichiro Yagami would either kneel or die. It was that simple. 

"Those people used their assets to try and protect themselves, Light. It shouldn't have been allowed, I know. But it is through such deals that the vast majority of law enforcement agencies are actually funded. It's a well known secret" 

"It's wrong" Light argued, his tone flat "And everyone who turns a blind eye to it is just as bad as murderers hiding behind their bank balance. Is that why you were so keen on securing parole for that child killer, Mao Shun, Dad? Did she flash her credit card at you" 

Light's head snapped back at the force of the blow, his jaw singing in pain as his father's fist made contact. 

'A son would have to overpower a father... ' 

"Hey!" Matsuda yelped. He was used to such fights between Ryuzaki and Light, but certainly not the chief and his son! The rest of the team stood around awkwardly, none of them knowing what to do or say. 

"Light... " 

Light straightened his suit collar and fixed his father an icy look "Thank you, Father. That lesson is one I will carry with me. When one is confronted by the truth they should react with violence" 

"No, Light, I didn't meant to do that" Souichiro sighed heavily. He looked far older than his 52 years. His eyes were tired and heavy with the pain and stress the Kira case had caused him. Perhaps it would be a kindness to put the old fool out of his misery. 

He looked around at the team and shook his head, a soft laugh issuing from his throat. 

"And this is why Kira is winning" 

"Light!" 

Light brushed past his father and walked out of the office. He had murder on his mind. The Task Force would loose their lives tonight. 

*********** 

"Kami-Sama, Are you okay?" L instantly dropped his book and focused his attention on Light. It wasn't like him to come home this time of day. L's eyes widened in shock as he saw the purple bruise along Light's jawline. 

"Kami! Who did that to you?" L gasped, immediately pressing his cool fingers to Light's skin to check the bruising. 

"Ah! It's tender" Light hissed, jerking his head away from L's touch. L instantly apologized and went to get an ice pack to bring down the swelling. 

Ryuk's bright eyes gleamed at the bruise. 

"Haha! Someone's socked you a good one!" 

"Yes, that someone was Daddy Dear" Light snarled "I was going to give him a chance, I was going to kill the others and give him the option of joining me" 

"He hurt you, Light-Sama. He needs to die" L walked back into the room and handed Light the ice pack. Light took it greatfully and placed it against his jaw. As he felt the soothing relief of the ice, an idea popped into his head. Why should he spare his father? He might as well just get rid of the bunch of them in one fell swoop. And he had the perfect weapon standing right in front of him. 

"L, how would you like to go on a little trip tonight?" 

"Outside? yes please!" L's eyes were wide with excitement. It was no secret he was feeling cooped up and longed for fresh air. 

"We are going to the Kira Task Force HQ. I want you to bring your Death Note and a gun" 

L nodded his head "Am I to kill them all?" 

"Not my father. His death is mine and we have N to deal with... " Light remembered what L had said just before he died. L was more than just one person. It stood to reason this N must be L's successor. 

He smirked as he imagined how N would feel when he learnt his mentor was sucking Kira's cock like he was being paid for it. 

"Kami" L prompted to rouse Light from his thoughts "Am I to shoot them or write their names?" 

"Whatever you want, Sweetheart, as long as they end up dead. I should warn you, they will say things that confuse you. They might even call you another name. They were part of the group who tried to take you away from me. It's taken some time for me to organize this but I'm confident we will get away with killing them now. We need them out of the way so we can take back HQ. Not as the Kira task force HQ but as Kira's base. We will run the world from there, L." 

L smiled viciously "Then we'd best go and get it, Kami-Sama" 

*********** 

Souichiro Yagami was on his second glass of Whiskey when he got the text message from Light. He noticed it had been sent to every task force member: 

'I've got a lead. It's promising. Meet me at HQ within an hour. Tell no one where you are going,  confidentiality needs to be tight with this. Light' 

"Who's that, Darling?" Sachiko peered over her husband's shoulder. He pocketed the phone and slammed the rest of his Whiskey down. 

"It's work, I need to go" 

"Oh... I was hoping it might have been Light?" 

"He's busy, Sachiko. I will give him your love. Be patient, Dear, we might be closer to catching Kira than we think" 

Sachiko sighed and embraced her husband, the strain of the investigation showing in her eyes as she kissed his cheek tenderly. 

It was the last time she would see her husband. 

Throughout the various regions of Tokyo each task force member made their way to the HQ. Aizawa kissed his daughter goodbye, oblivious to the fact it was indeed goodbye. Mogi and Matsuda lived near each other so caught the train together. No one said where they were going. Each walked to their deaths under the illusion they were going to plan a new stragedy to capture Kira. 

"This is so exciting! " Ryuk screeched as he saw the first car pull up outside the HQ. 

Light noticed L was wandering around the office with a blank expression on his face. When he touched his chair he frowned in confusion. 

"What is it, Love?" 

"It's... nothing. I just... Feel like I've been here before?" 

"Hyuk!" Ryuk smacked a claw over his mouth to contain his laugher. L's head whipped towards him. 

"What did these people do to me? Why can I remember this place? " 

"You were kept here for a year" Light said softly, walking towards L, hand outstretched as he spoke his soft lies "They wanted to brainwash you and turn you against me. They even called you Ryuzaki" 

L's frown deepened "Why would they do that?" 

"They tried to turn you into another person, L. I want you to ignore everything they say to you. No doubt they will be trying to distract or manipulate you" 

L nodded "Yes, Kami-Sama" 

"Good boy. I want you to go with Ryuk next door until I call for you, okay? " 

L glanced at the Shinigami in confusion but moved to the side room immediately. Once L was out of earshot Light whispered into Ryuk's ear. 

"He won't remember anything by being here, will he? I've come too far to have him regain his memories now" 

Ryuk shook his head "He won't remember anything. Maybe a vague sensation of familiarity but nothing more than that. The mind of L Lawliet the detective is gone. He's L now. Our L" 

Light smiled tightly at the use of 'our' but allowed it. Until he was a god it was best to keep on Ryuk's good side. 

"Right. Thank you, Ryuk" Light's eyes caught Matsuda and Mogi entering a lift on the security cameras. He felt excitment sizzle through his veins as he waited for his prey to come to him. To come to Kira. 

Ryuk joined L in the side room as Light pleasently greeted Matsuda and Mogi. 

Ryuk noticed L had picked up a photoframe and was peering at it closely. This was once Watari's office Ryuk realized. L was holding a picture of a smiling Watari and several children from the Orphange Wammy's House. 

"Ryuk, he's familiar to me" L murmured, his dark gaze fixed on the old man's features "I feel strangely sad when I look at him. I feel I might have loved him... " 

"Oh boy" Ryuk plopped himself into a chair. The easiest way out of this was to just follow Light's example and blame it on the people who'd tried to brain wash him. So that's what he did. By the time he finished telling his lies L had dropped the photoframe to the floor and was pacing in agitation. He was angry, his blood roaring through his veins in fury. How dare those people try and turn his mind from his God. He would rip their bowls out and shove them down their throats for attempting such a thing. 

"Easy, Kitten" Ryuk chuckled as he watched L prowl around the small office "You'll get your chance soon enough" 

Light, meanwhile, was waiting for his last victem to arrive. The others seemed to pick up on the tenseness in the air and waited quietly. When Souichiro finally arrived Light could barely keep the smile off his face. He had been dreaming of this moment for months and now it was finally here. 

"Thanks for coming everyone. I've found something out that can solve the Kira case for good. I needed time to confirm it, but I'm beyond certain I know who Kira is now"

"What?! Who?" Matsuda jumped up like an excited puppy "Who is it, Light?"

Light took a sip of coffee, relishing the suspense. He placed his cup down on his desk and smiled evily. "Why, he's me of course. I'm Kira"

A/N: Cliff hanger! Dun Dun Dun!


	4. Task Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light and L torture and kill the Kira Task force and reclaim the HQ for their own use...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.... Good luck reading this. Like it? Leave a comment! Hate it? Leave a comment.

Warnings: Torture. Gore. Multiple Character Death. This is not for the faint of heart. Liked it? Loved it? Traumatized by it? Let me know! 

 

"...!!!" 

Light smirked at the Task force. Their shocked silence and wide eyes were delicious. He uttered a soft laugh at the tears that sprang to his Father's eyes. 

"No... Light, why would you *say* that?" Souichiro asked "It's Ryuzaki's Death, isn't it? It's made you say these things-" 

"No. He isn't joking" Aizawa narrowed his eyes at Light "I can see it in him. He is Kira. He's been Kira all along" 

Light slowly clapped his hands mockingly "Well done, Aizawa, at least one of you can utilize their brain to a minimal extent. I am Kira and yes, I have always been Kira. I've called you all here to kill you. You're in my way, and anyone in my way will be dealt with" 

Matsuda reached for his gun with trembling hands. The man's eyes were thick with tears and he hastily blinked to regain his focus. 

Rather than look alarmed by the fact a gun was being pointed at him, Light looked amused. 

"You can't hurt me, Touta Matsuda" Light looked towards Watari's office "But I have someone who can hurt you. L, Ryuk, why don't you come out?" 

Matsuda's jaw trembled and his gun clattered to the floor as Ryuzaki calmly strolled out of Watari's office. He looked like Ryuzaki, but he was dressed all in black and malice flashed in his eyes. He no longer resembled the mild mannered, sarcastic detective he had once been. His very walk was fluid and seductive, his small smile vindictive and cruel. 

"Ryuzaki!" Souichiro cried, his voice cracking in disbelief "How?!" 

"My name is L, Souichiro Yagami" L replied acidly before trotting over to Light's side. Light wrapped an arm around his waist and *smirked* at the task force. 

"I've been waiting a long time for this moment. I would have given you the option to kneel before me, Dad, but I see now you would never do that and those who refuse to kneel before their God will die" 

"Kneel before you? You're just a *child!*" Souichiro spat, his face flushing with rage as L elegantly drooped to his knees and kneeled before Light. Light smiled at such adoration and L nuzzled his hand. 

"Anyone else going to kneel?" Light smirked "Or do you all want to die?" 

"Ryuzaki! Get up! How can you do this?!" Aizawa snapped angrily. 

L was on his feet in a heartbeat, gun drawn and aimed at Aizawa. He glanced to Light for permission to kill. 

Light nodded with a sly grin and L embedded a bullet between Aizawa's hate filled eyes. 

Mogi and Matsuda jumped to the side as Aizawa's body jerked and fell to the floor with a meaty thud. Blood oozed from the bullet hole and trickled into Aizawa's eyes. 

L calmly reholstered his gun and resumed kneeling at Light's side, showing everyone he was Light's to command as he bowed his head in worship. 

"Loyalty will always be rewarded" Light cooed, running his fingers lovingly through L's hair as he glared at his ex colleagues.  "Disobediance against Kira's law will bring rightoues punishment. L is my Dark Angel, and he will kill whoever I ask him to, won't you, my love?" 

"Yes, Light-Sama" L smiled up at him adoringly "They all deserve to die for standing against you" 

"He's brainwashed" Matsuda whimpered "He has to be. There's no way-" 

"Kami-Sama, shall I kill that one next?" L asked sweetly "he likes to talk a lot, doesn't he?" 

Ryuk slapped his knee at L's devout willingness to kill for Light. L was a beautiful killer, perhaps even more beautiful than his master in Ryuk's eyes. He would make a fine Shinigami. 

"No, Pet, he will be one of the last to die" Light replied softly "He has a lot to repent for" 

"Okay then" L seemed quite content to just kneel by Light's side and glare at the terrified men. He toyed with his gun idly, wondering which one Light would ask him to kill next. 

"Light, please-" Souichiro reached his hand forward and made to move towards his son. L stiffened next to Light, aware this man was his father and therefore Light's kill, but not appreciating his closeness either. 

"Easy, Beautiful" Light soothed. He slipped his Death Note out from under his shirt and dangled it teasingly before the Task force. 

"I want you all to come forward one by one and touch this notebook. If you refuse, L will shoot you" 

Ryuk giggled as he went from man to man and relieved them of their weapons. Mogi wet himself as he watched his gun float before his eyes. Matsuda could only whimper as his gun was kicked across the floor. Now that their sense of shock was easing off each man knew they had wasted their chance. They should have shot at Light when they had the chance. 

Souichiro slowly approached and placed a hand on the notebook. His eyes widened comically as he saw Ryuk standing menacingly behind L and Light. L stood and trained a gun on Matsuda as he shuffled forward to touch the notebook. 

"It's a monster!" Matsuda shrieked, and tried to cower behind the cheif. 

"He is a Shinigami actually" L corrected "Now, *move*" 

Matsuda stumbled back as Mogi reached out to touch the notebook. 

"There. Now you can all see Ryuk. He can see your names and lifespans hovering above your heads but I doubt your numbers are very long" Light laughed as Mogi and Matsuda huddled closer to each other. "I want you all to know something before you die. L and I are going to become Gods in our own right. Ryuk will be using the energy and lifeforce from your deaths to grant us divinity, so try not to be too sad, hmm? You will all die to help Kira, and to help me bring about my new world order"

"You're evil!" Mogi gasped as tears fell from his eyes. His mother's face flashed in his mind and he knew he would never see her again. Would she even know what had happened to him?

Light passed L his Death Note and pointed to Mogi "Make it interesting"

"Yes, Kami" L flicked his eyes to Ryuk and the Shinigami flew to his side. Light smiled indulgently at the pair as Ryuk whispered into L's ear. L nodded once and began to write. Once he was finished he passed the notebook back to Light with an impish smile. 

"Oh, L, you're such a vicious little thing aren't you" Light purred, very impressed with L's marcbre entry for Mogi's death. 

"Thanks, Kami, but it was actually Ryuk-San's idea... " L demured, casting Ryuk a sweet smile. The Shinigami's eyes glowed in satisfaction at L's acknowledgement and praise. 

"Mogi, in forty seconds time you are going to be over run with the urge to dismember your arms and legs and attempt to eat them" Light laughed "Nice one, Ryuk!"

"No! Please, just kill me" Mogi begged as he dropped to his knees in front of L. His eyes were round and bloodshot with terror as he gazed up at L, pleading to be spared such a horrific death. 

"You should be on your knees before *God* not me, you big idiot" L snapped. He smiled as Ryuk whipped out the machete he'd brought with him. Somehow the Shinigami was able to store all sorts of things in those wings of his. Ryuk threw it at Mogi's feet and stepped back to Light's side "Ten seconds, Lighto!"

Souichiro grabbed Mogi, perhaps thinking his intervention would save the man. Light snorted at his father's folly and his eyes gleamed as the familiar dazed look of one possessed by the Death Note's power dulled Mogi's eyes. The large man reached for the machete and stared at it, wholly transfixed. 

"Oooh this is gonna be good!" Ryuk hoped onto a chair and rubbed his hands together in glee chop chop Mogi! Have a good munch!"

Light stepped back a little to avoid the blood spray as Mogi began slamming the machete into the meaty flesh of his left bicep. 

"Stop it! Stop this!" Matsuda dropped to his knees, tears running down his face "Please, Light, L-"

"Why does he persume to use your given name?" L asked furiously "He should have his tongue ripped out"

Light pulled L into his arms and wrapped his arms securely around his waist. 

"You can do that if you wish, Angel. Let's just watch the show first, hmm?" Light soothed, licking the tempting neck before him. L sighed and settled in Light's arms and watched as Mogi, whose face was waxy and pale with stress and blood loss, succeeded in severing his arm from the joint. Blood pooled around the unfortunate man as he lifted his mangled limb to his mouth and sank his teeth into it. 

L rolled his eyes as Matsuda wretched into a nearby paperbasket. He was definitely going to cut that idiots tongue out and make him swallow it. 

"Light! Please, stop this madness" Souichiro Yagami fell to his knees before his son and Light smiled in delight. Finally his father was were he belonged. 

"Dad, madness is a point of view. I'm showing you the extent of my control. You all tried to turn my L against me. You wanted him to prosecute me, but I always knew he was mine. I always knew I would win. Shhh, don't cry, Father" Light knelt in front of Souichiro and smiled at him kindly "A son must overpower his father to become a God" and with that he thrust his pocket knife into his father's vulnerable throat. Warm, rich blood spurted out from his throat and Light closed his eyes as it splashed onto his face. That blood had given him life before and it would give him life again. His father was serving a higher purpose and should feel honored to die by his son's hand. 

Ryuk's head was whipping back and forth between Mogi (who had began chopping at one of his legs) and Souichiro who was looking up at his son in horror as he bleed out. He hadn't had so much fun in years. Death and beauty was all around him. L and Light were perfect killers, their lovely eyes staring down at the lesser mortals squirming beneath them. 

"It has to be this way, Dad" Light patted his father's shoulder in a mockery of comfort "Thank you for your sacrifice"

"Li... ght... " a sickly gurgle bubbled up from the elder Yagami's throat as he began to choke on his blood. 

In all the chaos Matsuda had tried to make a break for it, but not before L had slipped out of Light's hold and pinned him to the floor, one arm wrapped around the thrashing police officer's throat. He'd moved so quickly he startled Light, and sent his blood pressure sky rocketing as he admired L's strength and speed. 

"Fuck, that's making me hard" Light moaned as L effortlessly subdued Matsuda "Cut his tongue out, Beautiful. Make him choke on it"

L smiled and held out a hand to Ryuk. When he wiggled his fingers expectantly Ryuk grinned and tossed him a pocket knife. 

"What? I always carry it with me" Ryuk shrugged when Light raised an eyebrow at him "never know when you're going to need to cut someone's tongue out, right, L?"

"Right!" L yanked Matsuda's head back with one hand and forced his mouth open with the other. Matsuda's struggles intensified as the smell of iron and the horrific sounds of teeth chewing flesh filled his ears. 

"Allow me to assist you" Ryuk bowed gallantley to L as Matsuda thrashed in his hold. He held Matsuda steady so L could concentrate on cutting out his tongue. 

Light sat down in his old chair and crossed his legs as he looked around the room and soaked up the hellish scene in front of him. His father was near death, his body prone and twitching on the floor as his blood pumped slowly out of his throat. Mogi was tearing into his own arm, barely chewing the flesh before he bit down for more. Aizawa, who had actually been fortunate enough to suffer a quick death, was staring up at the ceiling through lifeless eyes. 

"No-Lmnp! L, ple-Aaaaarrrrrghnnn!!! "

L pressed down on Matsuda's tongue and sawed through the fleshy organ. Matsuda tried to scream, but all that issued from him was a liquid gurgle as blood filled his mouth and throat. L pulled the tongue out in one swift jerk and shoved it into Matsuda's mouth. 

"Keep his hands away from his mouth, Ryuk-San, and watch him choke for disrespecting Kami-Sama" L shoved Matsuda away from him in disgust. 

"Oh, L, come here" Light groaned, his cock hard and pounding with need in his slacks "I want you to ride me right now"

"As my Kami wishes" L hooked a finger in his mouth and looked at him with lust darkened eyes. Souichiro gasped at this last outrage, his dimming vision allowing him to see L clamber into his son's lap and kiss him hard. 

Light growled into the kiss and yanked L's belt off. He threw it to the ground, uncaring as it struck his father's face. 

"Can I join in?" Ryuk grinned "I know it's supposed to be once a week, but come on. There's so much death in the air!"

Light looked at L, who smiled sweetly at him. 

"I have no objections, Kami. It is up to you"

"Plus it will help me gather the energy I need for tomorrow... " Ryuk said temptingly, lapping his lips as Light eased L's pants over the swell of his ass. 

"Hmm. Ryuk, come on in" Light smiled, a flash of white teeth and red eyes "I think L likes it"

"I do" L breathed "I'm so honored you both want me" 

Ryuk phased into Light quickly, and felt the fleshy globes of L's ass as Light sunk his fingers into them. 

"Kami... I need you" L groaned as Light freed his erection and lined it up against L's hole. 

"This is going to hurt, baby. Can you handle it for me?"

"Yes" L hissed, head falling to Light's shoulder as he felt the stretching burn of Light's thick cock head pushing against his ring. 

"Aaahhh... Ahhhh, Kami... " L cried, his body trembling in Light's hold as Light gritted his teeth. He sank slowly into that tight, gripping heat as L gasped and whimpered into his neck. 

"Good boy, you're such a good boy" Light praised "Try and relax, breath through it, take your Kami's cock... Ahh, that's it" Light moaned as L's cramping muscles relaxed around him. He shifted his hips and sank deeper inside. 

"Uwwaaaa! Aaaaaaaah! " L sobbed as Light sank balls deep into him. 

*Shit, this is intense*

'Mmm. Feels so good. Look at Souichiro watching us... '

*He's dead, Light*

Light narrowed his eyes and squinted at his father. Oh, so he was. 

Never mind. He had more important things to be thinking of. He began a steady, but gentle rythum as he rocked his hips. L's whimpers increased in their urgency as pain and pleasure overan his synapses. 

"Kami! Kami, more!" L chocked out. He reached a trembling hand to the tube of Vaseline on Matsuda's desk and held it up at Light. 

"Mmm, clever boy" Light purred. He regretfully pulled out of L's body and squirted the entire tube on his dick. When he pushed his head back inside L moaned raggedly and sucked him inside. 

"Yeesss... Kami" L moaned, head lolling back on his shoulders as he began to rock his hips. 

*Hold onto his hips, Light*

Light smoothed L's hipbones before he clutched onto them, urging L to ride him faster. 

"Uggn... God, yes!" L gasped, his eyes fluttering closed as he felt the slick glide of Light's cock slowly sliding in and out of his body. His own cock was throbbing against Light's stomach as he rolled and rocked his hips, squeezing the thick cock inside him and relishing his God's needy groans. 

Mogi was near death as his tired jaws continued to chomp down on the juciy felsh of his calf. None of them cared, their attention was fixed solely on each other and their journey to orgasam as L panted and rocked on Light's cock. 

"Going to come, please, please let me" L gasped, his balls growing tighter and tingling with impending release. 

"Mmm, come then beautiful" Light husked, snapping his hips and sinking in and out of L's body as his blood pounded in his ears. 

"Yes! Yes! Oh, I'm coming-Ugggnn!" L's hips abruptedly stilled as his internal muscles clamped down on Light's cock. Light and Ryuk both cried out as they reached their peak, come spurting inside L's pulsing heat as L sobbed and came over Light's chest. 

Ryuk was silent as he absorbed the feelings physical gratification. He felt Light's cock stutter in it's thrusts and then the pulses of release. He was addicted to the sensation and he wanted more and more of it. Light thrusted weakly as his orgasm slowly faded away and slumped in the chair. His body felt weak, sated and whole. L sighed softly against his neck and Light wrapped his arms around his waist. 

"Mmm... Kami" L sighed again "Ryuk... "

Ryuk cackled in Light's mind and infused the human with his energy. Before Light even realized what he was doing he slipped from L's ass, picked L up and laid L down amongst the blood and Gore of the corpses. Light hooked his legs under his arms and thrusted back inside, a Shinigami's vigor flowing through his veins as he fucked into L with a desperate wildness. His father was staring at them with death glazed eyes, but Light didn't care. He only cared about pushing his dick in and out of L's lithe body. 

"Yes! Ah, kami! Fuck me!" L cried lewdly, hands scrabling across the blood slick floor. He clutched onto Souichiro's shirt as he threw his head back and screamed his pleasure as his god battered his prostate. 

*Stroke his dick, I want to see him come again*

'No. He's going to come by being fucked' Light thought back 'Look at him, he's nearly there already. He's a slut for it, Ryuk. Let's get him clamping down on us again'

L stiffened in Light's hold as he heard Light grunt harshly, each grunt accompanied by a hard jab to his prostate. Blood seeped into his hair as L flung his head back onto Souichiro's shoulder and shuddered in pleasure. He felt a flare of pulsing heat in his ass (his prostate, he supposed) before it zipped up his spine and out of his cock, his come spurting onto Light's chest. 

"Yes! That's it" Light gasped, his balls pulled taut as he rammed inside the last few times "Going to come, Going to come in your tight ass. Oh yeah, fuck! Yes! Yes! "

*Ooooooh*

Light slammed into L over and over as his orgasam ripped him apart. His come gushed from his thrusting cock as he dimly heard Ryuk's groans echo through his mind. 

................... 

"L?"

L blinked awake. He felt sticky, sated and boneless. He forced himself back to awareness and smiled up at Light. 

"That was amazing, Kami" L whispered, lifting a bloody hand and stroking Light's cheek in adoration. 

"I'll say, you two were out of it for half an hour" Ryuk snickered. 

Light smirked at the Shinigami who was perched on a desk nibbling on an apple and staring down at them in unabashed amusement. 

L smiled and stretched beanth Light, his lithe body flexing like a cats. 

"Mmm, beautiful" Light sighed, unable to resist smoothing a hand down L's smooth chest to his soft cock. 

"Not as beautiful as you, My beautiful Kami" L reverantly traced Light's jawbone with his thumb "Nor as beautiful as Ryuk"

"Hyuk??"

Light arched a brow. 

"Ryuk is a Shinigami and our allie. He's walked the earth for thousands of years. There is so much beauty in him... In his... " L yawned "Expriences... Mmm... "

Light smiled down at L as he drifted off to sleep. The dark circles beneath his eyes seemed to be fading before his eyes. L looked relaxed and happy. 

"I'm beautiful? " Ryuk scratched his head in confusion. 

"To L you are... And to me too" Light admitted softly "You aren't the goofball I thought you were. You are my allie and my friend and by some extention my lover"

Ryuk's wings fluffed out in pleasure at Light's words. 

"Still, no time for sweet talk. I need to get rid of these bodies" Light heaved himself up from L's body and tucked himself back into his pants. He didn't bother to wipe off the come, he'd shower later. 

"How?"

"Acid" Light's eyes gleamed "Let's leave sleeping beauty to get some rest. Can you put him on one of those sofas for me?"

Ryuk hurried over to L and gently picked him up. He deposited L onto the nearest sofa and Light draped a throw over him. 

"Now, Ryuk, have you ever seen what happens to a human body when it is dissolved in acid?"

Ryuk shook his head, his grin wide and eager. 

"Want to find out?"

"Yeeeees" Ryuk lapped his lips as he looked at the fallen Task Force. He couldn't wait to see what Light would show him next. "Tomorrow you and L will become Gods. Show me what human Gods do to their enemies, Lighto"

"4th floor, I've stashed some plastic containers. We're going to need those to dissolve the bodies in"

L snored softly and Light sighed in adoration. L might call him his god, but he worshiped L. 

He left L to sleep soundly amongst the corpses of his enemies as he and Ryuk went to retrieve his stashed supplies. 

Once the Task force was dealt with the next step was to become a God. And then he would challenge N...


	5. Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light Yagami and L Lawliet become Shinigami-to-be. Light establishes connections that will help him with his dreams of world domination and L... L really does not like Kiyomi Takada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope I am portraying what an evil, selfish, arrogant bastard Light is correctly. I'm not used to writing evil L or evil Light but I am finding it very enjoyable all the same :P

 

"Light-Sama?" 

"Hmm?" Light stretched and sat up as L continued to stare at the computer screen. 

"Who is 'N' and why is he challenging you?" 

Suddenly alert, Light climbed out of bed and went to L. He watched the newsreport over his shoulder with a tight smile. So N thought he could draw him out did he? He would have fun eliminating this particular obsitcle. Still. All in good time. Today was the day Ryuk would grant them the ultimate gift. 

"He's nobody and he will soon be dead" Light replied flippantly "Don't worry about him" 

L sighed and closed the laptop "I cannot promise you not to worry about you, Light-Sama, because I do. Constantly" L smiled when Light pulled him into a tight hug. 

"We are going to be gods, L. Nothing can hurt us. I've got you by my side, haven't I?" 

"Always" L promised at once "I will do anything you want, Kami-Sama, except stop worrying about you. I love you, I can't help but do that" 

Light smiled into L's shoulder and kissed the top of the spikey haired head "Hush now, lovely one. The task force are gone. I think it's about time I took you out on a proper date, hmm?" 

L blinked up at him in surprise "I am honored, Light-Sama, but surely you have more important things to be doing than taking me out on a date?" 

Light smiled and kissed L's head again. "You are the most important thing to me, L. And I am determined to take you out on that date. Go and have a shower while I talk to Ryuk" 

L smiled and went to the shower, unable to resist glancing over his shoulder at Light. 

"Love you, Kami" 

Light smiled darkly. He knew exactly how much his angel loved him. He loved him enough to kill for him, he loved him enough to accept a Shinigami fucking him. L was his perfect little weapon. 

"Love you too" Light's smile softened as he looked at L's smiling face. 

How could he not love him? L was perfect. 

*************** 

He found Ryuk sprawled out on the kitchen table surrounded by partially eaten apples. Light shook his head in disgust. Ryuk was a messy bastard. L had spent all day cleaning the flat yesterday so it was spotless and Ryuk had gone and ruined it all. 

"Ryuk" Light snapped his fingers in front of the dozzing Shinigami (hadn't Ryuk said only lazy Shinigami slept?) and Ryuk startled awake, bulbous yellow eyes swiveling around until they saw Light. 

"Oh. I was hoping it was L" 

"Sure you were. You're so cute with your big crush on him" Light teased "L's in the shower and before you ask *no* you can't go up there and ask if he needs his back washed. " 

Ryuk pouted and slumped a little in his seat. How did Light know he was going to do that? 

"I wanted to run through our arrangement while he's busy. L and I are going to become Gods today. You've said Shinigami can only reproduce twice in their entire lifetimes by turning two humans into Shinigami. I want to know how that works" 

Ryuk sighed and stretched out his gangly arms. Bloody humans and wanting to know how everything works. 

"Well... It's quite simple really. All I have to do is pluck out two feathers from my wings, which actually *hurts*, by the way. Then I give you a feather and L a feather. This is where it gets a bit... squicky" 

Light sighed and sat down opposite the Shinigami. Obviously he wasn't expecting bright lights and a peaceful introduction to Godhood, but he was a bit dismayed at Ryuk's use of 'squicky' 

"Then I have to cut the skin above your shoulder blade and implant the feather under it. The feather will imbibe you with my power and when you reach the end of your mortal lives you will be reborn as Shinigami. So, think you can handle a little pain?" 

Light smirked. He could handle that. What was a little blood when Godhood was at stake. 

"I want it done today. I'm taking L out on a date and then later... " L shot Ryuk a sly smile "We will thank you properly, okay?" 

Ryuk grinned. Oh yeah! He *loved* expriencing the wonders of human passion through Light. He couldn't wait to do it again! 

L was taking his time getting ready and Light was just about to go and check on him when he appeared at the doorway. Light was thrilled to see L wearing the grey cashmere sweater and dark denims he had picked out for him. L was to be his consort, so he needed to look the part. L had readily agreed and so Light had set about filling his wardrobes with all his favourite designer clothes. He had unlimited wealth and power. L in baggy jeans and white shirts was not what he wanted to see. That was the past. This groomed, obediant version of L was the future. 

"You look lovely, L" Light smiles brightly "That colour really brings out your eyes" 

"Thank you, Light-Sama. I'm glad you think I look acceptable. Um... I have to confess I am not wearing any socks though... " 

Light grinned at that bit of information. It seemed he couldn't change *everything* about his L. L's aversion to socks and vegetables would be an ongoing project it seemed. 

"Well, not to matter. You're wearing the shoes anyway" Light laughed "Ryuk and I have been discussing the ceremony we need to do today" 

L smiled and hoped onto the seat next to Lights. 

"Legs down please, L" Light reminded firmly. He did not want L to do that funny little crouch of his unless he had something serious to dwell on (not that he believed that ridiculous posture helped improve L's deductive abilities by roughly 40% like the old L had insisted) 

"Sorry!" L swiftly placed both feet on the floor and flushed with embarrassment. He was getting irritated at constantly having to be reminded by Light on how to behave. What had those horrible people done to him? He was glad they were dead, they deserved to be. 

"No problem, my darling. It will take time, I know that" Light soothed "Anyway, as I was saying we've been discussing the ceremony. Ryuk has gathered up his energy and will pluck two feathers from his wings. He is going to cut out a strip of flesh from our shoulder blades and place the feather beneath our skin. All going well our wounds will heal and we will become Shinigami" 

L absorbed that in silence. He did not like the idea of his God bleeding. 

"Can you do it to me first please Ryuk-San? Just in case something goes wrong. I'd rather it be with me than with Light-Sama" 

Ryuk smirked at L's plea. "Nothing is going to go wrong, L, this is something all Shinigami know how to do. It's how we breed" 

Light rewarded L with a kiss for his loyalty and placed a wickedly sharp knife in front of him. 

"It is your choice if you want to go first or not, L. I am confident in Ryuk" 

L sighed and gingerly picked up the knife "As am I, but I don't know if I can bare to see you hurt, Kami-Sama" 

'Ah. That's what this is about' Light took the knife from L's hands and dropped it in front of Ryuk. 

"L will go first then and then you can go upstairs and pick me out an outfit ready for our date, okay?" 

L nodded and without a moments hesitation pulled his jumper off. Light smirked as both he and Ryuk eyed up the small, hardening nipples. 

"Mmm! Kami" L yelped when Light couldn't stop himself from reaching out and squeezing one of them. 

"Does he need to bite on anything? " Light asked as he reluctantly released L's nipple. 

"Probably best. This is going to hurt. A lot" Ryuk shrugged his shoulder to display nonchalance, but at the sight of L looking nervous he gruffily handed L an apple. 

"Bite down on this. Hard" 

"Thank you, Ryuk" L whispered as he took the apple. He watched with wide eyes as those great wings unfurled before him and Ryuk reached back to pluck out one black feather. A slight grimace of pain flashed across his face before he grinned once more and held the feather up to L. 

"Okay, Sweetheart. Bite down on the apple and lean across the table so Ryuk can... " Light waved a hand. He didn't particularly want to say 'So Ryuk can slice your shoulder blade open' and L looked nervous enough as it was. 

L took a deep breath and lay across the table like a sacrifice. 

"Ready?" 

L sank his teeth into the apple and nodded his head. In seconds he was thrashing in agony as he felt that wicked knife slice into his skin. L whimpered in pain as Light clutched onto his hand tightly. 

"You're doing well, Love. Just keep breathing through your nose and keep biting down" Light soothed, mesmerized by the bright blood snaking down L's pale back. It was beautiful. 

"Uuugggnnn!" L tensed as the knife sank deeper still. Ryuk deftly peeled the thick flap of skin away to reveal the flesh and muscle underneath. 

"Urgh..." L groaned as he felt the prickly feather placed carefully under his skin. Ryuk encased the feather with the flap of skin and his eyes glowed with excitment. His power flowed out of his hand and into L's body. It concentrated in the feather until the flesh tightened and healed in front of his eyes. 

Light watched in ecstatic awe as the faint outline of a feather could just be seen under L's shaking shoulder blade. It looked beautiful and seemed to pulse slightly with energy. 

L was close to passing out at this stage and he'd bitten the apple in two when the feather was placed into his flesh. He breathed in deeply as his body shuddered with residual pain. 

"You've done it" Light praised, brushing L's sweat slick hair from his face "My brave one, you've done it! You're a God" 

"Not... A God" L gasped "Not like you are... Can I... Move yet?" 

"Nope. Stay still for a few moments, need to concentrate" Ryuk pressed one claw into L's back and pinned him against the table. L relaxed instantly at the command and turned his head to the side. He smelt the heady scent of iron and closed his eyes contentedly with the devotion of a religious fanatic. He'd bled for his God. It had been terrifying and painful, but he had proved his devotion. 

"There... " Ryuk withdrew his claw from L's back and looked down at the shivering human with a mixture of lust and excitment. He'd created another Shinigami. He never thought he would find a human so compelling to him to offer this gift. So many Shinigami died before they did. But not him. Ryuk was *not* just another Shinigami. And now he had another gift to bestow... 

L shakily lifted himself off the table and stood still as Light helped him back into his jumper. 

"Feel any different?" Light whispered, fingers gently grazing the shoulder blade in which Ryuk's feather was now embedded. 

"I... Think I do. I feel... Changed" L frowned "I don't know how to describe it, Kami-Sama... Are you sure you want me to go upstairs and find you clothes? " 

Light nodded and gently pushed L towards the door. L had no choice but to obey him and retreated upstairs anxiously. 

************** 

Half an hour later Light Yagami, God of the New World, swaggered into the bedroom. The only sign the ceremony had taken place was the slight pallor of blood loss in his face. 

L sprang towards him and anxiously checked his shoulder blade. He traced the faint outline of the feather with the tip of a finger in awe. 

"All done" Light smiled, unwilling to admit to L just how much that had hurt. It had been a bit humiliating being pinned down by Ryuk as well, but at least L was spared seeing him thrashing in pain and bleeding. 

"We are Shinigami now?" 

"Not yet. We will be. Eternal life is ours" Light pressed a soft kiss to L's head "And so is the world" 

L smiled and rested his forehead against Light's. He didn't care if the world or eternal life was his. As long as they were in Light's grasp he was content. 

"Now, let's head out on that date" Light purred "I think you're going to love what I have planned for you" 

An hour later Light and L were sat at a top-tier restaurant tucking into a succulent meal. L picked at his until Light shot him one of those displeased looks. He swiftly speared some asparagus and popped it in his mouth, his whole being lighting up as Light bestowed on him a pleased smile. 

"Today we will be reaching out to the world, L. Near is probably aware of the deaths of the task force members and I've done nothing to stop that. I want him chasing his own tail for a while. He has nothing to go on and no bodies to find..." 

L nodded and waited for Light to swallow his mouthful of steak before he continued: 

"We will be meeting with a potential alli as well. Kiyomi Takada" 

L took a small sip of wine. Why did that name seem vaguly familiar? 

"A News Anchor. She is to become the voice of Kira. With her assistance my message is to be broadcast around Japan" Light's voice dipped as a waiter hurried past "And once the world accepts my rule we will never have to hide again" 

"And if she betrays you?" L asked softly "Will you let me kill her for you?" 

Light shivered in pleasure at L's bloodlust. "Oh yes, my Angel, if she dares to do something so stupid I will let you tear her apart" 

L smiled brightly and popped a bit of steak in his mouth "Thank you, Light-Sama" 

They enjoyed the rest of their meal and then Light indulged L by ordering in a decadent chocolate mousse. By the time L had finished that he was giddy with happiness. 

"Good?" 

"Mmm. I could lick this off every inch of you" L purred, dark eyes sparkling with happiness. 

Light liked the idea of that! He ordered a portion of the mousse to go as he settled the bill. Let it never be said he wasn't an indulgent God. 

L grinned as he noticed the fancy takeout carton tucked under Light's arm and licked his lips. He couldn't wait for his extra desert later... 

************** 

Light admitted himself into Takada's private office, giving her manager a narrowed eyed glare that told him exactly what he thought about him. L was at his side, seething with resentment at the man who had dared to ask Light if he would wait to be admitted to see Miss Takada. Ryuk, who had met up with them after their date, leaned into L's ear and whispered the man's name. 

"I will see to him later" L smiled viciously, already imagining several brutal and unsavoury deaths for Michael Tortes to enjoy. 

Kiyomi's hand flew to her mouth as she gasped at her God. She hadn't seen Light in years and to see him again now, as Kira the saviour... 

L noted the flush on her cheeks with narrowed eyes. He would keep a close eye on her. 

"Kiyomi Takada" Light smiled charmingly. He opened his arms and the woman all but flew into them. L huffed slightly and narrowed his eyes even more as the woman nestled into Light's shoulder. 

"Oh, Light-" 

"Kami" L snapped "*I* am the only one permitted to call him by his given name, right, Light-Sama?" L shot Light a sweet smile. 

"Allow me to introduce L. He is my consort, and as he has so rightly said, the only person on this planet who is now permitted to address me so informally. I trust you will remember to address me as Kami-Sama from now on, Takada-San?" 

Kiyomi's pale blue eyes flitted over to L's and took the measure of him. She dipped her head in acknowledgement as L continued to glare at her fiercly. She'd made an enemy of Kami's lover. That was not a good move on her part. 

Attempting to repair the damage,  she gracefully extracted herself from Light's embrace and bowed deeply before L. 

"I apologize for my rudeness, L-Sama" 

L sniffed but nodded his head. Light wanted her and her talents. That was reason enough to let her live. At least, until the time Light no longer wanted her around... 

"Good. Now, Takada-San, I believe you contacted me with a proposition. If you are to be my spoksperson and spread my word to the people of Japan I expect you to follow my instructions implicitly. Is that understood?" 

"Yes, Kami-Sama" Kiyomi breathed, her icey eyes transfixed on the beautiful face of her God. 

"Stop gazing at him like that" L muttered "He's *mine*" 

"Oh, L, I am *loving* this possessive side of you, darling" Light fixed L with a hot gaze that simmered with desire "But we have business to discuss. Miss Takada will know her place and remain professional, I assure you" 

L wandered over to the sofa with Ryuk as Takada and Light began to plan together. 

"Hey, don't pout, he isn't intrested in *her*" Ryuk pointed a clawed finger at Takada "He only has eyes for you, kid" 

L smiled and rested his head against the Shinigami's shoulder "I know... I can't help it. I love him so much" L reached out to twine his fingers through Ryuk's feathers "I love you too, you know" 

Ryuk blanched. The look of astonishment on his face made Light look their way and bite his lip. Takada couldn't see Ryuk yet, and she wouldn't earn that privilege until she'd proved herself either. To her, it just looked like L was slumped on the touch twirling his fingers in thin air. Wisely, she chose not to comment on the odd behaviour. 

"Really? Why?" Ryuk tilted his head. He'd never had a human proclaim to love him before. He wasn't sure how to feel about it. 

"Because I do" L shrugged "When I become a Shinigami will that make you my father? Because I admit I have some reservations about that, especially when you phase into Light when he fucks me-" 

Kiyomi's jaw dropped in shock and Ryuk tossed his head back in laughter. 

"L... " Light tried to sound stern, but he could scarecly keep the grin from his face. 

"Oh shit. I'm sorry!" L gasped, eyes darting to the still shocked Anchor woman. 

"K-Kami-Sama?" She finally stuttered, wide eyes fixed on L who gazed back at her with an expert poker faced expression. 

"L's crazy. Literally. Ignore that" 

L repressed the urge to snort and nodded his head "Yes, I am. Sorry. I just talk to voices in my head sometimes" 

Kiyomi bit her lip in trepidation but nodded her head. Light saw something in him, despite the obviously insanity he was favoured by Light. She would just have to keep her distance from the dangerous deranged pet until Light grew bored of him. Then... 

She turned to Light with a warm smile. 

"Shall we continue? " 

L rolled his eyes behind her back and pulled one of Ryuk's wings over his body. The Shinigami, still reeling over L's revelation, let him and stayed still when L drifted off to sleep next to him. 

Was L the insane one or was that him? Because surely this wasn't something most Shinigami permitted? 

'But he is a Shinigami-to-be. And as I always tell myself, I ain't most Shinigami' Ryuk smirked and wrapped his other wing around L to keep him cosy and warm. 

Light dilligently worked through the afternoon and set up a meeting with a criminal prosecutor named Teru Mikami. According to Takada he was devoted to Kira. 

He would see how true that was. He ordered Teru Mikami to kill a criminal under his care and send him proof. If the man did that... then maybe there would be a place for him at Light's side. Behind L, obviously. 

"Get started on that segment and broadcast my message tonight. I want all eyes on you when you deliver my message. By tomorrow morning the entire nation of Japan will be praising me" Light smiled confidently. Kiyomi bowed and hurried away to the studio. 

L awoke to the sound of the door closing softly behind him. Immediately he looked for Light. 

"I don't like her" L said at once, a small pout on his lips "She wants you" 

"Of course she does" Light smirked "Doesn't mean she can *have* me, does it, Pet? You'd skin her alive before you let that happen" 

"I would" L agreed "I still don't like her though. And why did you say I was insane?" 

"Because you said things that would make absoultely no sense to someone without access to a Death Note" Light shook his head in amusement "From now on I want you to sit silently until I give you permission to speak. If you say things like that in front of the wrong person it could cause me trouble. You wouldn't want that, would you?" 

At once tears sprang to his eyes and L quickly shook his head. 

"Hey!" Ryuk snapped. He was aware of Light's emotional manipulation of L to keep him in line (hell, he encouraged it most of the time) but he never liked to see L cry. That was where he drew the line. 

"Ryuk" Light growled softly "L needs to be rebuked for his own good. Don't you, L?" 

L sniffed and nodded his head. His shoulders drooped sadly as Light strode over to him and knelt before him. 

"I forgive you, my beautiful one" Light sighed and lifted L's head with a finger underneath his chin "Just remember my words and remain silent until I give you permission to speak, okay?" 

L swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded his head once again. 

"Good boy"

"He's not a dog" Ryuk muttered, even as L preened and flourished at the praise. 

"He is whatever I want him to be" Light snapped back "Aren't you, Darling? "

"Yes, Kami-Sama" L smiled happily as Light ran his fingers through his hair. 

"Urgh. I'm going to have a nose around the studio! And remember your promise. Don't tire yourselves out"

Light smirked at the grinning Shinigami and nodded his head in agreement. Ryuk's feelings for L were growing deeper. He couldn't wait to exploit them. He was a God now, Ryuk's equal. But there was still so much more to gain. 

The whole world was his for the taking. Perhaps he'd take over the Shinigami realm too. He planned on retaining his human form and fucking L for eternity. He'd find a loophole around Ryuk's statement that humanoid Shinigami couldn't enter the Shinigami realm. 

He'd be crowned king of that shithole as well. 

"L, be a good boy and pour me some champagne would you?"

L was on his feet in a heartbeat and hurried to obey Light's command. Light settled back onto the plush leather sofa and looked out at the cityscape before him. 

When L returned with his glass of champagne Light pointed to the floor. At once L kneeled before him and nuzzled his groin. He'd spotted the bulge in his Kami's trousers and was hopeful he would let him serve him. 

"Oh yes, worship your Kami, L" Light sighed as L mouthed his cock through his slacks. L gazed up at him through his dark bangs before he dipped his head and carefully pulled Light's zipper down with his teeth. 

Light settled back to enjoy L's devotion as he sipped his champagne and admired the bright skyline before him. 

He closed his eyes as he felt that talented mouth close around his cock and sighed in contentment as L worshiped him with fervor... 

He'd never felt more like a God before...


	6. Carved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyomi Takada address the Japanese people and spreads Kira's message. Near gets in touch with Light... And L makes a sacrifice to gain the Shinigami eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains general darkness, insanity and self mutilation!

L, Light and Ryuk watched Kiyomi's segment on Chanel 7 news in her oppulant office. After the bargain had been satisfied (not to mention the three of them) they focused their attention on Takada. She followed her instructions perfectly (which irritated L since he'd hoped the bitch would mess up) and stuck to the script Light had given her. She praised Kira for eliminating the undeserving and undesirable people of the world. She read crime stats and gave statistics Light had hand picked that proved since his judgements global crime had been reduced. Kiyomi then made the announcement that would clinch the viewers. She announced she had been contacted by Kira *HIMSELF* and that she had been given the divine duty to reveal to the Japanese people the words of Kira. 

Obviously it all blew up from there. Callers from all over Japan began jamming the phone lines as they rang the Chanel, eager to speak to Kiyomi and find out if this shocking news was the truth or just a ploy to gain airtime. 

"Kira-Sama has chosen to show you proof of his divine power. A member of our own crew here at channel 7 is to be judged live on air before the eyes of the world. Miss Michelle Keyes will, in mere seconds, walk onto your screens and take my pen from my breast pocket. She will stab herself in one of her eyes and die of a heartattack. Her crime is aiding a prolifc sex offender to commit his crimes, thankfully Kira-Sama has judged him, and now his accomplice will suffer Kira's righteous wrath. Kira will defeand and protect the innocent! Your children! As such, I would advise all viewers with young children watching to stop them from watching for the next two minutes. Kira-Sama will eliminate all those who live dishonest, hurtful lives. He wants only the pure and good at heart to flourish in a new pure society. The world is rotting! Kira-Sama will eliminate the rot and gift us all a joyful, prosperous world where the good triumph and the evil dregs of society are vanquished once and for all... " 

"She sure likes the sound of her own voice" L's voice sounded a little sullen as it drifted up to Light's ears. He smiled and ran a hand through L's hair as L kept his head in his lap and eyes glued to the television. 

"I ordered her to say all that" Light couldn't help but point out. 

"I'm sure when you said it it was enthralling. When she yaps on it's irritating. Have I mentioned I don't like her?" 

Ryuk snorted "Several times I should think" 

"There's... something about her. Something I don't trust" 

Light gazed down at L thoughtfully. The old L was an advocate of following hunches and one's intuition. Perhaps that was another aspect of L Lawliet the detective resurfacing. L Lawliet had been his enemy, but Light had respected his razor-sharp intelligence and seemingly supernaturally aided intuition. 

"I want you to keep an eye on her for me then. Any slip up, any sign of disloyalty you report it to me. Right now we need her, I doubt that will always be the case" Light smirked when L glanced up at him with a bright smile. 

"I will do that, Kami-Sama" 

"And relish it" Light poked L's nose gently "Hmm? " 

L's smirk was the only answer he needed to that question. On screen the two minutes countdown was nearly up. Light personally didn't give a damn if some kid got traumatized watching someone stab themselves in the eye, but his L had advised discretion. 

'Hearts and minds, Kami-Sama. If you prove to them you have their best Intrests at heart, they will have yours at heart too' 

Prudent words. Judging by the live reactions L's decision had been a smart one. Kira was being praised for his thoughtfulness and honor. Kira did not want to taint the eyes of children blah blah blah... 

Light watched intently as Miss Keyes stumbled onto the set. Her eyes were glassy and unfoccused as she lurched her way towards a cooly smiling Takada. Kiyomi did not flinch as the Blonde woman grabbed the pen in her blouse's breast pocket and promptly slammed the tip of it into her eye. 

"Hyuk! Bullseye!" Ryuk fist pumped the air as blood spurted out onto Kiyomi's pristine white table. 

"Kira has judged your crimes worthy of death, Miss Keyes. All hail Kira" 

Keyes let out a startled groan and clutched at her chest. Her strength failed her and she slumped to the floor. Kiyomi stood from her desk and directed the cameras to the twitching woman on the floor. Her face went waxy yellow and then her once bulging eyes fixed a pain-filled gaze directly at the camera. The sheen of death fell over them and Light smiled in satisfaction. Another piece of trash had just been disposed off... 

************** 

Near, or Nate River as the letters floating above his head portrayed him to be, watched the news broadcast with detached interest. After the news of L's death, then the subsequent deaths of all of the original Task Force members (save one) and now the revelation that Kiyomi Takada was the 'Voice of Kira' he was firmly convinced of his deductions. 

Light Yagami was Kira. Light Yagami had killed L and the task force. Light Yagami had dated Kiyomi Takada in high school (a quick background check had determined that useful fact) and Light Yagami fitted the profile *perfectly* 

"So, you think you're a god, do you?" Near flung a dart at the board across the room. It missed the target, but he did not view it as a symbol of his defeat. He would capture and prosecute Light Yagami. He would free the world of his tyranny... He would prove he was L's rightful heir. 

But... The boy knew it would not be easy. Light Yagami was intelligent, manipulative and deadly in his ambition and dellusion. 

He was the type of criminal who thought *he* was doing nothing wrong. He thought he had a divine duty to purge the world of people just like himself. And L... 

Near closed his eyes at the thought. He only hoped L had died quickly. Yes, he had lost, but that did not diminish him in his heirs eyes. L Lawliet was justice, and sometimes justice did not prevail straight away. L had once told him, long ago in rainy England when they had been playing chess, that chess was a game of sacrifice as well as stragedy. To ultimately triumph, sometimes the player would need to sacrifice a piece so a more important piece could move freely. 

L demonstrated this by sacrificing a Knight and weakening himself, only to checkmate Near in his next move. 

'If I die during a case, you must remember what I've told you. L is more than just one person, Near. L is an Ideology. Persue the Justice you desire when you claim my title. Remember L is neither good nor bad, we straddle the grey areas in Law. We do what we have to to get the results we want. Together with Matt and Mello I am certain should I ever fall, you three will avenge me and continue my legacy' 

"And I will. I promise you that" Near flung his last dart in a sudden fit of anger and it embedded straight into the heart of the target. 

Near smiled as he imagined L's dark eyes twinkling in amusement at him. He needed to call a meeting with Matt and Mello- it was time to introduce himself to Light Yagami. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Light Yagami, self-proclaimed God of the New World, was busy making a meal for him and L. He enjoyed cooking and since L seemed incapeble of making anything without burning it, it was decided Light would take care of the cooking. 

Besides, L had other uses. Light smiled as he watched L effortlessly hack the government agencies he'd picked out for him. L was a formidable strategist. In half an hour alone he had hacked into the FBI's database. 

"Babe, if I put carrots on your plate will you eat them?" Light called over his shoulder. He smirled at the curl of distaste on L's lip at the question. 

"Do you want me to eat them?" 

"Yes" 

"... I will eat them" L chewed on his lip as if in some moral dilema  "For you. Could you maybe... Put some Honey on them?" 

Light blinked at him as those innocent eyes gazed back at him.   
Well, a little honey did catch more flies... 

"Of course, my love. Lots of honey on them" 

L's face lit up and Light's  stomach clenched at the sight of it. 

"Thank you, Kami-Sama!" 

The laptop beeped suddenly and L's eyes widened as a Gothic N appeared on the screen. 

"Kami, it's N" 

Light whirled around and stalked to the laptop. L slipped out of his chair and hovered by his side as Light glared at the monitor. 

"Kami?" 

"Ryuk, go with L into the lounge. I can't have him seeing you, L. Not until I know what his ambitions are" 

It was obvious L was not happy at the dismissal, but none the less he obediantly left the kitchen with Ryuk floating behind him. 

Light closed the door, turned the hob down and sat down in front of the screen. He pressed 'accept' 

"N" Light smiled his most flawless smile "I persume? It's hard to tell, what with the mask" 

"Well, there is a killer on the loose who can kill by just seeing someone's face. I'm taking neccessary precautions. Why aren't you?" 

"I do not fear Kira" Light's smile turned sly "I can understand your concern though. You've introduced yourself as L's successor. Since Kira killed L I can see why you would be so... cautious" 

"Kira also killed the task force and Misa Amane. You were the only one left alive. I find that very intresting, Yagami-San" 

Light quirked a brow "Intresting, huh? Well, I survived because I happen to *agree* with Kira's judgements. My mind was opened to his divine judgements so I defeacted" 

"You said his. Why?" 

"Did you not watch Kira's Hand earlier? She explicitly stated Kira was a man. N, I'm getting the impression you did not contact me for a friendly chat. What's the real reason for this call? Considering you managed to hack my personal laptop I can only assume you are contacting me to accuse me of being Kira... " 

"If I am?" 

"Well... I'm flattered" Light's eyes gleamed a brilliant red. Near was unsure if it was an optical illusion or a trick of the light but it made his heart stutter for a moment. 

"If my suspicions are proved correct I will see you executed for your crimes, Light Yagami" 

Light rolled his eyes "This conversation sure went downhill fast. Tell you what, I will give you a month to try and find *any* evidence to convict me with. Once you fail, which you will, I will reward you with a consolation prize. Provided you reward me suitablly I will agree to reveal just how Kira kills. I will meet with you" 

"..." 

"I assure you, I'm not joking. One month, N" 

Light terminated the connection with a wide grin. Excitment was coursing through his body. He was going to eliminate L's successors. And L was going to help him do it. 

"Kami? Kami, have you finished yet? " 

Light slammed the laptop screen closed and walked into the lounge. 

"I've barely begun, L. I need you to keep close to me and keep your identity from N a secret. He was in charge of the group who stole you from me. He thinks you are dead... "

L frowned as he tried to piece together the fragments of his shattered memory. He clutched his head as a sharp pain flared through his temples. 

Ryuk raised an eyebrow at Light. That was a fail safe method of the mind wipe to ensure L didn't dwell too long on things he shouldn't. 

"Ah! Head hurts" L gasped, tears streaming from his eyes. Light rushed to his side and enfolded him in his arms. As he comforted him he smirked at Ryuk over L's shoulder. 

"Don't think on it. L, I've got you. I won't let them hurt you again I promise you. We are going to take N down together and I will let you be the one to kill him. Okay?"

L's eyes narrowed into gray slits of ice "Yes, Kami-Sama. I want to kill him"

"And you will, my angel. But we must be patient. This is only the begining and we want to draw N into our trap before we eliminate him. He was wearing a mask. I need to know his name and face..."

L sighed and turned pleading eyes to Ryuk. 

"What? Oh no. No, no, no" Ryuk shook his head as he realised what L was going to ask. 

"Please? Ryuk... "

Light looked between the pair with a stoney expression. Had they been making plans behind his back? 

"Light-Sama. I will give up half of my life to aquire the eyes for you. If you grant me permission. Please... let me help you"

Light sucked in a breath. Even know L's dedication to him was breathtaking in its intensity. 

"I don't want him sacrificing half of his life. You don't want that either" Ryuk protested "I have made you both Gods! What more do you want?"

"For my Kami to be safe. To help him whatever way I can. Please, Ryuk. There must be a way... you are not just any Shinigami. You bend rules to suit you. Is there anyway you can give me the Shinigami eyes?"

Light sat next to L and fixed the Shinigami with a piercing glare.   
L having the eyes would be a distinct advantage for him. His Angel would be truely lethal then. But he did not want him giving up half his life either. Ryuk's desire for L could be used. He knew it. The impossible suddenly became possible if the right carrot... or apple was dangled. 

"I could... Gift them to you" Ryuk said slowly "But there is a price"

"Name it" L said, earnest eyes fixed on Ryuk. 

"I want you to allow me to lay with you. Not when I am phased into Light. But as myself"

L turned wide eyes to Light. 

"Ha! How do you propse to do that? You can't mate with humans. You said that yourself" Light's tone was spiteful, but his eyes were dancing with intrigue. L would do it for him he was certain of that... 

"I don't need one. You humans have made artifical ones, right? I want to fuck L with one of those toys once a week in addition to phasing into you prior to our earlier agreement... "

L bit his lip and slowly got off the sofa and slid to his knees in front of Light. 

"Please? Please let me do this for you... I... I want to do it for you"

Light pretended to consider as he stroked those lovely cheekbones "You are *mine* L. Tell me the truth, does the thought of Ryuk playing with you excite you?"

L lowered his eyes to the floor "Yes, Kami"

"Hmm. I thought it did. You and Ryuk have a bond. I will tolerate it because we both owe him a great deal, but I need to be assured your first loyalty and your heart belongs to me"

L nodded his head "How can I prove this to you, Kami?"

Light glanced at an obviously excited Ryuk. The dynamic in their games were changing so quickly it was exhilarating. 

"Go into the kitchen and get a knife"

L swallowed and Light admired the way his Adams apple bobbed in nervousness. Despite this, L rose to his feet gracefully and walked calmly into the kitchen. 

"Light... " Ryuk warned with a growl. 

"Oh hush, this is just power play. You know I won't harm him. You will get what you want and I will get what *I* want" Light whispered harshly. The Shinigami smirked at Light's gall and sat back to watch the drama unfold, even if he did have to admit to himself in this moment he would kill to protect L... 

'I'm more like that idiot Rem than I realize' Ryuk thought as L walked back into the room and kneeled at Light's feet, knife in hand. 

"Kami" L held the knife out to Light like an offering. 

Light plucked the knife from L's hands and twirled it in his fingers. Lust and power pounded through his veins as L dipped his head in supplication. 

"If I wanted to I could slit your throat" Light breathed as he traced the cold metal over the vulnerable skin of L's neck. 

"Yes, Kami" L whispered, eyes wide and fearful as they stared up at Light's face. 

"But you know I will not do that. I adore you too much. I want you to carve 'KIRA' into your skin. Prove you are devoted to me first and foremost and I will grant your request. I will allow you to lie with Ryuk and possess the Shinigami eyes"

L shivered and accepted the knife from Light with trembling hands. 

"Where, Kami?"

"On your left inner wrist" Light decided instantly "I want it to be neat and precise, L, can you do that for me?"

L took a deep breath and nodded his head. He gripped the knife and rolled up his left sleeve. He did not look at Ryuk who had drifted closer to him, an odd look of anxiety on his face. 

L pressed the very tip of the knife into his skin and sucked in a sharp breath at the hiss of pain. He held the knife delicately as he carved an intricate K into his flesh. He tried to ignore the blood that beaded then trickled down his arm.

"Good boy" Light breathed as he saw the evidence of his domination carved onto L's skin. 

"Th-thank you, Kami" L whispered, his voice strained as he slowly carved the I. 

"L... You're beautiful" Ryuk breathed, unable to stop himself as he watched the blood L had shed freely to prove his devotion to Light. He loved L like this. Yes, he had felt a forbidden attraction to him when he was L Lawliet the detective but now... 

'Shit. I said loved' Ryuk's eyes widened as L shakily finished the 'A'

Kira smiled down at his most devoted subject as L swayed slightly. The deep cuts and blood loss showed in the pallor of his skin. 

"Kami... "

Light gently placed a cloth over the bleeding forearm and smiled in satisfaction as he saw how deeply his L had cut for him. 

"Well done, L. This is perfect"

L swallowed thickly, consciousness flickering as he tried to focus on Light's eyes. 

"Please... Ryuk... "

Ryuk leaned towards L without hesitation. His clawed hand descended over L's face. 

L passed out.


	7. Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light is determined to eliminate Near... but not before he plays with his prey first. L, meanwhile, upholds his side of the bargain and becomes a Shinigami's plaything..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So as a writer I like to challenge myself. Writing a Ryuk/L scene which was not automatically cringe worthy was a challenge. I hope I've managed to pull it off! Let me know what you think please, your feedback will determine if I write anymore Ryuk/L stuff or just gloss over their bargain.

It took some getting used to, seeing names and numbers above everyone's heads. For the first few days after gaining the eyes L felt overwhelmed. He didn't venture out of the apartment but did spend a lot of time watching the television. He had already worked out the complex formulation that turned those numbers into human life span and so began practicing on the people he saw in films and talk shows. 

Ryuk hovered by his side like some mentor checking their prodigies progress. His occasional nod or grin showed L he was on the right track. By lunchtime of the first day L could complete the formula in seconds and tell Ryuk when that person would die. 

"Nice. You've got this down pretty fast" Ryuk praised "Normally we Shinigami don't bother to tell humans and let then struggle to work it out, but I knew *you'd* work it out" 

L smiled at the praise and flicked through his Death Note. Light requested him to write down the remaining criminals still protected by the Japanese government. L had done as he asked and was at a loss at what else to do. Light was having a meeting with Kiyomi and Teru Mikami and L felt a bit left out. 

He sighed and flopped onto the sofa, his Death Note slipping to the floor. 

"What's wrong with you?" Ryuk asked, noticing the human appeared frustrated about something. 

"Light-Sama ordered me to stay here while he meets with that bitch and specs" L muttered sullenly "I feel a bit left out" 

'Aahh. Well, you are technically supposed to be dead, L, and Light is probably keeping you out of sight from Near' 

Ryuk chewed on an apple thoughtfully "Well, want to have a game of Mario Kart?" 

"No thank you, Ryuk" L fiddled with his sleeves as he sulked. It wasn't often he felt pushed aside by Light, but when he did the only thing he could do was sulk about it. He wouldn't dare confront Light about it. Light was God afterall. 

L's phone flashed and he grabbed it instantly. 

"Hello?" 

"L" 

"Kami" L smiled, relief flaring through him at the sound of his God's voice. 

"Are you allright?" 

"I'm... A bit bored, Kami. I've figured out how to read the numbers and did what you asked. Is there anything else I can do? When are you home? I miss you..." 

L could hear the smile in Light's voice as he replied to him. 

"I will be home in a few hours, Love. I know how frustrated you are, but I will not risk you falling into the wrong hands. Not while N is still a threat. Why don't you spend some time with Ryuk?" 

"I am spending time with Ryuk, we're watching some film about the Cold War" 

"I meant in regards to the deal you made the other day... " 

"Ohhhh" L blushed bright red "Um... " 

"Put Ryuk on the phone" 

L handed the phone to the Shinigami, his face hot and unable to meet the Shinigami's eye. 

"Hey Lighto... Yeah, yeah I definitely do. I got the toys I need... I won't hurt him. Okay, I will have fun, Hyuk Hyuk, and so will L. He won't be so bored and frustrated by the time you get back, trust me" 

L shivered at the implication of the words. He fully intended to stick to the bargain, even if it filled him with trepidation as well as excitment. 

"Kami... " L murmured into the phone "I... Yes, I will tell you everything I promise" 

"Good. I will see you in a few hours my darling" 

L sighed as he noticed Light had hung up. He placed the phone down and turned wide eyes to Ryuk. 

"Get upstairs" Ryuk growled, his eyes glowing red with excitment. 

"O-okay" L got to his feet, his stomach churning as he wondered just what he had gotten himself into... 

********** 

Ryuk had seen many things that could be described as beautiful in his long life. He'd seen Rome in all it's glory, and he had seen it crumble in one final blaze before it was snuffed out for eternity. He'd seen the Pyramids be built brick by brick until they touched the heavy blue sky above them. Yes, he'd seen wonderful things but he decided as he looked down at L Lawliet's naked body that it certainly ranked with the Pyramids and Rome. 

He'd never really bothered to *look* at a human being. Yes, he'd been one himself but that was such a long time ago and time had long since etched away any memories he had of his old life. 

But now he could look at a human body in all its fragile complexity. L's skin was almost luminously pale and unblemished. It stretched over the fine bones of his wrists to his ankles in yards and yards of unblemished canvas. 

Ryuk just knew the slightest flick of his claws would break that thin skin and paint him red. L Lawliet was just so *breakable* it was intoxicating. 

"Um... Ryuk?" L's hesitant question brought his attention to his face. L's gray eyes were wide and watching him intently. 

"What? I'm admiring you. Lay back and keep quiet until I'm finished" 

L snapped his mouth shut and laid his head back on the pillow. He was shivering slightly and he wasn't sure if that was due to the close scrutiny of the Shinigami's gaze or the fresh breeze that floated in through the bedroom window. 

Ryuk surprised him by delicately picking up one of his wrists and admiring the blue veins and paperthin skin. L lay quiet as Ryuk's attention shifted to his torso. 

"These get hard when it's cold or you're aroused, right?" Ryuk flicked a nipple and L hissed through his teeth as a sharp thrill of pain shot up his spine. 

"Did that hurt? " 

"Yes" L gasped as Ryuk slowly twisted the erect nub. 

"What about this?" 

"Aaaah! " L shuddered and arched off the bed as he felt Ryuk's long tongue flick over the previously abused nipple. He quivered as Ryuk suckled at his felsh and he felt the first stirings of arousal. 

"Ha! Ryuk..." L groaned as the Shinigami paid the same attention to his other nipple. 

"Sensitive" Ryuk noted, his eyes gleaming with pleasure as he saw L was starting to get aroused. He wouldn't dare risk putting *that* in his mouth, not with his teeth... 

But he had a tongue he could use, and he was determined to find out as much as he could about the human's body. What did L taste like? What did he sound like when he was on the brink of release? Of course he already knew the answers from phasing into Light, but he wanted to exprience them for *himself* 

"Ugn, Ryuk what are you-Uuaaah!" L's hips jolted as he felt that long tongue wrap around his cock. He could only gasp out his shock as the Shinigami used his prehensile tongue to squeeze and stroke him. 

"Damn, Ryuk, oh... Oh *fuck*" L cried out as he felt the tip of the long, black tongue dip into the slit and lap at him "Mmm, feels so good... Aaah, Ryuk, more, please" L begged as the Shinigami alternated between licking and stroking. 

Ryuk glanced up at L's face and felt a sizzle of pride. L's mouth was hanging open as he panted harshly and his face was flushed with pleasure. 

"Mmnn! Ryuk, Ry-Ahhh!" L slammed his head back against the pillows as the long tongue abruptly left his cock and slithered down his balls and perenium. 

Ryuk hefted one of L's legs up so he could reach the entrance to his body at lapped at it. 

"Ryuk! Fuck, I'm going to come!" L warned between strangled groans. 

"Do it then" Ryuk smirked against L's skin before pushing into the clenching hole. L wailed as he felt the tongue lap at his insides. It pushed deeper into him and the speared tip brushed against his prostate. 

"Ryuk!" L let out an ear piercing cry as Ryuk jabbed into that sensitive bundle of nerves repeatedly. L could only lay back and sob under the pleasurable onslaught as the Shinigami rended him immobile with pleasure. He grit his teeth until the pleasure built to such an intensity he felt like a pan about to boil over. He just needed a little bit more and he'd- 

Ryuk felt the contractions start around his tongue and then heard L let out a keening wail. The innerwalls of L's ass clamped down on him as L climaxed, and Ryuk was transfixed by the thick ropes of come that spurted out of L's hard cock. 

"Oh god, oh *god*" L shuddered, his body spasming as wave after wave of sensation smashed through him. Ryuk gave his prostate one last nudge and L blacked out for a moment, too overstimulated to even keep his eyes open. 

When he did regain consciousness it was to the sight of Ryuk leaning over him and lapping stripes of come off his stomach and chest. 

"R-ryuk... " L panted breathlessly "Thank you... That was... Indescribablely good" 

Ryuk smirked at the praise and lapped his lips. It wasn't half bad. In fact, as he lapped up another spurt of come he decided he quite liked the taste of it. 

"Mmnn, Ryuk" L shivered as Ryuk swiftly lapped up the rest of his release as if he was savouring it. Maybe he was? L watched the way the Shinigami's eyes glazed over in bliss and wondered if it perhaps tasted different to a Shinigami than what it did to a human. 

"Roll onto your stomach" 

L fluidly flipped over, small shivers running through him as he tried to anticipate what Ryuk would do to him next. 

Ryuk cackled to himself as he rummoged through a bag next to the bed. When he found what he was looking for her grinned and dangled the black vibrator in front of L's face. 

L whimpered at the size of it. His stomach clenched in apprehension as Ryuk ordered him to suck on it. He opened his mouth and drew the tip of it inside. Ryuk pushed it further and L heaved and gagged around the unrelenting plastic. The Shinigami seemed to enjoy fucking his mouth with it and making him gag until L looked up at him with tears in his eyes. He heaved again as Ryuk pushed it so far back the tip touched his tonsils. 

Ryuk pulled it out and L collapsed onto the bed, hacking and wheezing as his sore throat sucked in oxygen. 

Ryuk squirted some lube on it and prompted L to spread his legs. L squeezed his eyes shut and did as he was told. When he felt the slippery, cold tip of the toy brush against his hole he gasped, hole clenching in anticipation of being breached. 

"Right, I'm supposed to finger you or stretch you or something. Well I can't do that, not without disembowling you" Ryuk snickered and gently traced one clawed finger over the curve of L's ass as if to prove his point. 

"I can... I can do it" L said at once. He really did not want to attempt to accept that thing into his body with no prep. He knew it would hurt him and that would get both himself and Ryuk in trouble. 

Ryuk allowed him to sit up so he could coat his fingers with the lube. L lay on his back and lifted his hips, biting his lip as he tried to relax and get comfortable enough. It wasn't easy to relax with those bright yellow eyes staring at him so intensely. 

L thought of Light kissing him and doing this. He was always so tender and gentle and L relaxed enough to press a finger inside. He kept his eyes closed as he imagined Light whispering into his ear how beautiful and perfect he was, how well he sucked in his fingers... 

"Mmnnn!" L squirmed as he pushed a second finger in. 

"Huh, look at the way it stretches" Ryuk peered closely at L's long, pale fingers as they slowly pumped in and out of the rosey hole. 

"Gah!" L yelped as his third finger slipped inside. He pressed a little too deep and a flash of pleasure jolted through him as his fingertip grazzed against his prostate. He hadn't managed to do *that* before. 

"Nice" Ryuk lapped his lips "That little bundle of nerves must be really sensitive" 

"Yes... It's... Ughh. I think I'm ready" L withdrew his fingers and willed himself to relax. Ryuk's hand on his hip guided him back onto his belly. He felt Ryuk push one knee so it was bent and then he screamed hoarsly as the first few inches were pushed inside him. 

He spasmed as the Shinigami pushed the rest of the toy inside him in one thrust. It hurt, but it felt good as well. When Ryuk switched the vibrator on L's shriek was loud enough to wake the dead. 

Ryuk glanced at the clock as he fucked L with the toy. He had at least another hour before Light was due home. He was going to draw this out. 

"Haaaa!" 

Ryuk upped the vibrations. 

"Ryuuuuuk!" 

'Heh. Humans really are so interesting... ' Ryuk thought as he settled back to concentrate on reducing L to a quivering mess... 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxx 

 

When Light arrived at his apartment later that day he was in a mixed mood. On one hand he had had a very productive afternoon with Takada and Mikami. N had been in touch *again* and appeared put-out and irritated by Light's challenge. Light enjoyed teasing him further before he again hung up on him. 

It was the news his sister and mother gave him which soured an otherwise sweet day. Both of them had cornered him in the cafe he'd met them in and begged him to return home. He was the man of the house since Souichiro's death. It was his place to support them. The bills were racking up, when was Light coming home? 

'They think it's my *place* to support them just because I'm a man?' Light seethed 'They have no idea who I am or what my destiny is... ' 

"L?" Light dumped his laptop bag by the door and flicked on the hallway light. Irritation simmered in his gut as he realized L wasn't even downstairs. If L was lazing around upstairs with Ryuk- 

"Oh, hey, Lighto. He's sleeping. I've worn him out' Ryuk peered down at him from the top of the stairs "I made him come seven times! Is that good?" 

Light growled in irritation "Yes, that's good" he spat and stalked towards the kitchen. He was tired, stressed and in a quandry about what to do about his family. It would have been nice to come home to L waiting for him and pampering him... not L sparked out in an exhausted slumber. 

'Fuck. Kira, God of the new world,  Cucked by a Shinigami' 

Light's eyes flew open at the thought and he burst into laughter. Ryuk poked his head through the wall to see what was so funny, but Light could only shake his head as tears of mirth trickled down his face. When he eventually stopped laughing he had to clutch his stomach and gasp for breath. 

His laughter had woken L up, and L sluggishly slouched downstairs. He smiled as he saw Light and promptly kneeled before him until Light pulled him up to his feet and gave him a swift kiss. 

"Light-Sama. You look beautiful crying with laughter. Whatever made you laugh so hard?" 

Well, that set him off again. Light clutched his stomach until the laughter bubbled away. 

"L, I've had a very peculier and challenging day. As have you, apparently." 

L had the grace to blush "Ryuk is very... thorough, Light-Sama" 

"I bet he is" Light flicked an amused glance at Ryuk, who was preening like the cat who'd got the canary. 

"Kami-Sama, how can I help you relax? Shall I run you a bath? I can try and cook or I can-" 

"Crawl over here and suck my cock? Yes, on your knees like the whore you are and get to work" Light smirked. 

L visibly gulped, eyes widening at the words. He sank to his knees and crawled to Light, his heart pounding against his ribcage as he tried to keep himself together.  Light stopped him when L shakily went to undo his trousers. L blinked back the sheen of tears away from his eyes. 

"Oh, Sweetheart, it was just talk. You're so sensitive, aren't you?" 

"Yup" Ryuk called over his shoulder as he *swaggered* from the room, Apple juice in hand. 

"You... Don't think I'm a whore? Perhaps I am. I've essentially sold myself to Ryuk to gain the eyes. I am happy to be your whore just as long as you love me... You do love me, don't you, Kami?" 

Light sighed softly and pulled L to his feet. The moment was gone, and his sensitive pet had been upset. 

"How about we have a nice long bath together instead? We have a lot to talk about tonight, L. And you know the answer to that, I *adore* you" 

L flashed a relieved smile and hurried off to run the bath. 

Later, as they were curled up in the extra large bathtub, L lay quietly against Light's chest and listened to his Kami's frustrations. 

The heady scents of sandalwood and lavender drifted up in the steam and L was hard pressed to stay alert. Between Light's soap slick fingers running through his hair and the soothing smells... 

'No. I must stay awake. Kami needs me to listen to him' 

L sat up a little from his comfortable sprawl against Light's chest. 

"-What do you think I should do about them, L?" 

'Right. His family' L brought his thumb to his lip and gnawed on it as he considered the limited options available to Light... 

"Kami. They are your family, which is what makes them a hinderance to you. I do not believe they will understand your calling as Kira, nor will they worship you as you deserve. They seem to believe they can place their expectations on you... I would write their names down, Kami-Sama. If you allow them to live they will burden you. Also, I suspect N will find a way to get to them if you do not eliminate them quickly... " 

Light swallowed thickly. He had thought the same thing, but he needed to hear it from L's lips. 

"They must die" Light finally replied "They will only get in the way, you are correct about that. I also suspect N will try and question them about me. I refuse to give him that opportunity. Will you write their names for me, Darling?" 

L nodded his head "I shall write for them to die peacefully in their sleep tonifght, Kami? they are your family they need not suffer" 

Light swallowed the lump in his throat and reminded himself that sacrifices needed to be made. His Mother and Sister were hinderances he did not need. His place was not with them as the head of the Yagami family, and their sole breadwinner. 

His place was on a golden throne, L at his side and the rest of humanity bowing low at them.  
He was a GOD before he was their son or brother. 

"Write that they die in their sleep, but before they do... Let's use their deaths to mess with N a little more, hm?" 

L tilted his head in curiosity. 

"You have a plan, Kami-Sama?"

Light answered with a smirk, his eyes gleaming with wicked intentions...


	8. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light orchastrates his families death and Near is forced to concede to a meeting when Light outmanoveurs him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R. I. P Yagami's :(

After their bath and dinner, L and Light lay in their bed with the Death Note open and waiting to recieve two more names. 

"Light-Sama, are you certain? I don't want to start writing if you arent-" 

"Darling, my words are law" Light smiled and settled back against the pillows "And I am always certain of them, write their names" 

L nodded and took the pen Light handed him. Then he wrote: 

Yagami Sachiko   
Yagami Sayu 

Both are to die in their sleep at 12.01 am.  Before this, Sachiko will leave the gas oven on and Sayu will post a status on her Facebook page saying: I am so distraught that Kira has destroyed my family, and now I believe he will come for me and my mother too. I only hope he spares my brother... ' 

After these events carbon monoxide will filter through the house, killing them in their sleep. The house is to explode shortly after, destroying all documents pertaining to the Yagami family. 

L double checked for any errors before he passed the Death Note to Light. Light read his mother and sister's names with sorrow before he closed the notebook and placed it on the bedside table. It was 11.32 so they both had less than a half an hour to live. 

"Kami... are you alright?" L asked softly. Although Light appeared unshaken, L could see the pain in his glassy amber eyes. 

"Yes, I am fine. Making sacrifices is never easy, even if they are necessary" Light sighed and draped an arm over his eyes. Memories of teaching Sayu to ride her first bike and the image of his mother's bright smile flickered through his mind. 

He lost himself in memories until tears burned behind his eyes. A few betrayed him and trickled down his cheeks and L's heart broke at the sight of them. The clock on the bedside table now read 11:59. 

"Two minutes" Light whispered "Mother, Sister, I am sorry" 

"Light, my love, I'm so sorry you have to suffer this pain. If I could take it from you, I would in a heart beat" 

Light smiled through his tears and held onto L tightly as the final seconds ticked by. L pressed soft kisses to Light's face and whispered sweet words of devotion as he held Light through his sorrow. 

12.03 

"They're gone, they are past all pain now, Kami" L whispered as he stared at the clock "It's done" 

Light released a shuddering breath and closed his eyes. L's body was a warm comfort in his arms and he squeezed it tightly. 

"Kami, can I do anything for you?" L whispered, his earnest eyes liquid and dark in the dim light of the bedroom. 

"Just stay with me forever. Never leave me" Light whispered into that midnight hair "You are the only one I need, promise me you will never leave me" 

"I swear" L whispered and placed a soft, reverant kiss to the spot above Light's heart "I will always be here, and you will always be in my heart too. You are the most beautiful, perfect God. I swear I would rather be tortured for eternity than leave your side, Kami-Sama" 

Light shuddered as the frevernt words of devotion washed over him. L was his and L was the only one he needed. His family were all gone now, but that didn't matter. He had had his moment of human weakness and it was time to burn that away. He was a God and a God did not weep over the sacrifices they must make. They used them to ascend even further to divinity. 

Light rolled over and pulled L beneath him. Arousal pulsed through his veins as L twined his arms around his neck and lay pliantly beneath him. He tipped his head back with a breathy moan as Light reached for the lube and began to press inside him. 

"I need you" Light whispered, entranced at the sight of his fingers being sucked inside L's eager body. 

"Have me, take whatever you need, my Kami" L sighed softly, arching his hips in offering. 

Light slicked his erection with a generous layer of lubricant before he threw the jar to the ground. He kissed L deeply, trying to convey his gratitude for his pet's devotion to him. L kissed him back with an insatiable hunger that burnt through Light like a fire. Light grabbed L's legs and hooked them over his shoulders. He pressed into L's body with a shudder and pushed inside with one long slide. 

"Oh, yes, Kami" L groaned as he felt that perfect cock slide home inside him. 

"So good, fuck, L, always so good" Light panted, slowly rolling his hips and rocking in and out of L's body gently. 

L whimpered as the gentle thrusts became steadily harder and faster until Light had him bent in two and was pounding inside of him furiously. Time suddenly became meaningless as they kissed and panted their desire into each others mouths. Light hoped Ryuk was listening to him fuck L into the mattress and made sure to wring out as many moans and screams from L as he could. 

"Kami! Oh god, yes!" L cried, pleasure rendering him senseless as Light's jabbing cock head hit his prostate again and again. 

"Gonna come?" Light groaned, barely audiable above the fleshy slap of his balls smaking into L's ass with each thrust. 

"Yes! Yes, please!" L's thighs trembled as his cock twitched helplessly against his belly "Please make me come, Kami!" 

Light grinned down at L and ordered him to come, his eyes darkening with lust as L obeyed him with a shriek. He gritted his teeth against the clenching of L's passage and lunged inside twice more before he hurtled over the edge into bliss. 

Minutes or hours passed (he truely could not tell) and Light basked in the afterglow, their bodies still locked together as they shared breathless kisses and promises of devotion. 

When sleep finally claimed him, Light Yagami did not dream of his family as he had feared. He dreamed of nothing at all. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxx 

 

Although he was 17, Nate River had seen a lot in his short lifetime to allow him to say with some level of confidence that nothing shocked him anymore. 

However, the news of Sachiko and Sayu Yagami's death rocked him. At once he ordered an investigation into the last days of their lives and it didn't take long to uncover Sayu's prophetic last post on her social media account. 

'Light Yagami, you've really killed them haven't you? You've killed your entire family' Near closed his eyes in disgust 'This has strengthend your claim of innocence in the eyes of the local police force. What message are you trying to get across to me?' 

"Near, you have a call. He won't say who he is or how he's found this number-" 

Near held his hand out to his assistant for the phone. He knew exactly who it was: Light Yagami. 

He flicked on the voice filter and accepted the call. 

"Hello, Kira" 

"Kira? Where's the proof of that? I actually called you to discuss the deaths of my mother and sister. Kira has turned against me and I am fearful for my life. It seems Kira likes tying up loose ends, and I fear I am one of them. With the death of my family I have no alternative but to defect once again before I too am killed. I will help you with your investigation, N" 

Near narrowed his eyes at Light's statement. 'What on earth? What game is he playing? We both *know* he was and is suspected of being Kira. I just need the evidence to prove it, just like L did. 

"So I thought I should ring you and just let you know if you do not hear from me again I am probably dead. I would like to meet you before this. Do you know the park just west of Tokyo Tower? The park of Light? Meet me there at noon tomorrow and I will show you something. Something you will really want to see. I know how Kira kills and I know who he is. If he is going to kill me I'd rather die knowing I've done my part in avenging my families deaths. You must have seen the message Sayu posted. She *knew* Kira was coming for them... " 

"You are Kira, Light Yagami" Near hissed "I know it. I will prove it and I will sentance you to death. You will pay for killing L-" 

"L Lawliet?" Light purred "You think he's dead? I have knowledge to the contary. Meet me tomorrow. I can prove to you L is still alive. Kira never killed L. L *joined* Kira" 

"..." Near shut his eyes tightly at the words. L was dead. He had to be dead. It had been nearly a year since that awful day. There was no way, not a single possibility that L would ever submit to Kira. That was a certaintiy he felt deep within his bones. He was as sure of that fact as he was of his own need to breathe. But the barb had been planted, and he couldn't stop that terrible thought of 'what if' that whispered through his mind. 

"See you tomorrow" Light's smile bled through his voice and he hung up with a soft click. 

Light Yagami knew he had stirred up enough confusion, hatred and longing in N that their meeting was inevitable... and then he would have his dark angel take care of his problem for good. 

************* 

L smiled coldly at Kiyomi Takada and Teru Mikami as they took their seats opposite him and Light in the boardroom they had purchased for their meetings. 

Ryuk hovered near L and was a surprising source of comfort to him as Light discussed his plans with his generals. 

Takada's programne was growing rapidly in popularity and public opinion of Kira was skyrocketing into acceptance and *worship* 

"Several ceremonies have taken place to honor our Lord" Teru Mikami reported with a wide smile "and daily new converts reach out to you" 

Light nodded, because that was nothing sensational. He wanted the Japanese government behind him, not just the plebs. 

"Until the Japanese government bends the knee the love of the Japanese people is redundant" L swiftly countered, dark eyes narrowed on Mikami's face as his smile faltered then faded altogether. "Instead of using your contacts to secure public support for Kami-Sama you must focus your attention on those whose voices are louder and will grow further. Politicians. People in high society and office. I trust you will remember that the next time you come before your god bleating of acts of triumph when they are anything but" 

Light smiled at L and placed his hand on his. 

"L is correct, as he always is. You are to follow his orders, both of you, and target people who actually matter. Yes, it is good the plebs know their place and who they're God is, but it is not enough" 

"Of course, Kami-Sama" Takada and Mikami's heads bowed in unison. 

"And L-Sama" Light prompted, a soft hint of djssaproval in his tone. L smiled sweetly as Takada and Mikami bowed their heads to him. 

"Tomorrow we will eliminate our most immediate threat. I want security placed around the park. Ryuk will pick off some of N's entorage, but there will still be the possibility of attack. I intend for L and N to be alone together. L must see his face to kill him" 

L popped a handful of jellybeans in his mouth happily. He couldn't wait to kill N for his Kami. Tomorrow really couldn't couldn't come fast enough as far as he was concerned. 

"Yes, Kami-Sama, we will arrange everything" Mikami bowed his head "As to the judgements, Kami? Are we to continue with those? We will need new sheets soon" 

L smiled indulgently and pulled out his Death Note. Light grinned as he realised L was only giving them paper from his to lord it over to them that he had his *own* Death Note. 

"Thank you, L-Sama" Mikami and Takada parroted. Takada looked slightly envious as she watched L flick ideally through his Death Note. 

"I would suggest we continue eliminating the criminals most hated by the general public. It has already helped to establish public support for Light-Sama. However, I think we should also establish who the prominent Anti-Kira politicians and heads of state are and eliminate them" L spoke around a mouthful of jelly beans. 

Light leaned back in his chair and let L dictate his followers orders without complaint. 

"Kami-Sama?" Takada's watery blue eyes flicked to his for his approval. 

"L is my consort, he speaks my words and my orders" Light smiled and clossed his eyes "Obey him as you would me" 

L smiled sweetly at Kiyomi, dark eyes flashing in challenge. 

"Kami-Sama, are we nearly done with this meeting?" L asked suddenly. 

"Yes, I believe so, Darling. Why?" 

L flicked his eyes to Takada to ensure she was watching before he sensually leaned up to Light and whispered in his ear. The lust was obvious as Light's eyes gleamed in pleasure. 

"What a *wonderful* idea, L" Light's voice was a husky purr "Mikami, Takada, I will see you both at the apartment at nine sharp tomorrow morning to debrief before we meet N" 

With a deep bow the pair hurried from the boardroom. 

L clambered into Light's lap and kissed his neck wetly, nipping at it with his teeth as Light tilted his head to the side to grant easier access. 

"You are a hot little thing, wanting to be bent over the boardroom table" Light groaned, hands squeezing L's ass. 

'I always want you. And I want that bitch to remember Everytime she sits down for a meeting that you are mine and that we've fucked all *over* this boardroom" L whispered into Light's ear. 

Light surged up and took L with him. L gasped as he was deposited on the table, face down with his ass in the air. 

"Kami, fuck me" L groaned, wiggling his hips temptingly as Light pulled his hardening cock through the slit of his suit pants. 

"Oh I will my dirty little slut" Light promised. He glanced over at Ryuk and amended "*we* will fuck you like the whore you are" 

Ryuk grinned and darted over to phase inside Light. 

"Oh yes, both of you" L sighed and bit his lip as Light grabbed his pants and yanked them down. He lifted one foot and then the other and settled back against the table, legs spread and ass open ready to be penertrated. 

Light smirked as he noted L's hole was lubed, relaxed and ready for him. 

"Dirty little slut" Light smacked one ass cheek hard, watching as the red of his handprint blossomed over L's skin. 

"Yes! I wanted you, Kami. Please, fuck me" 

*Better fuck him, Light, look at that hole twitching * 

Light smirked at Ryuk's thought and placed his hands on L's hips. He sighed and surged forward, his cock sinking into that clenching heat in one smooth thrust. 

"Ahhhh! Yes! Oh *god*" L cried out lewdly "Fuck, I love it. You feel so good inside me" 

"Mmm, my dirty little pet" Light gasped, establishing a fast pace as he pumped in and out of that clenching channel "I love fucking you, damn, I love this tight ass" 

"It's yours, whenever you want it" L gasped, his whole body jerking in time to Light's thrusts. 

"Yes it is, mine to fuck whenever I want. Mine to fill up with come. You want it don't you L? Beg me to fill you with my come. Beg both of us!" 

"Please fill me up, I need it. I need to feel it, gods, please, I love you, I love you-" 

Light growled as he lunged forward, his pleasure cresting and come spurting from him. 

*Daaaamn... Fuck, I love this. I love feeling this. * 

Light moaned and flexed his hips, milking his orgasam as L clenched tightly around him and trembled with need. 

"May I come, please?" L gasped, sweat dripping into his eyes as he resisted the urge to take himself in hand. 

"Yes, do it" Light snapped his hips forward and L's hand flew to his cock. Just three harsh jerks and he was spurting his passion onto the table legs, crying out his God's name as his toes curled in bliss. 

*This was definitely worth making you gods for* Ryuk purred in satisfaction. 

Light smirked as he rested his body atop his trembling consort's. 

He had to agree with Ryuk, fucking L was worth all the gold in the world. Fucking L made him *feel* like the God he was. 

And he had a feeling looking down at Near would feel just as fucking good. 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

L and Light were up with the dawn, going over last minute plans. Near had confirmed he would be meeting them at noon, and that was just three hours away. 

L glanced pointedly at the clock on the wall and huffed "They're late. That's just disrespectful, Kami" 

Light smiled at L's irritation. His pet was the jealous sort it seemed. 

"I will see to it they are reprimanded, My love. Ah, here they are now" Light nodded to where Mikami and Takada loitered outside. Several unmarked black cars escorted them. 

"Kami-Sama. L-Sama" the hands of God bowed respectfully "The security team is prepped and ready to go as you commanded" 

Light quirked a brow. Where they expecting praise for simply following instructions. 

"How many men? Bring their commander to us, we should discuss where to place the team" L produced a folded up print out from his pocket "The park is vast, but there are plenty of spots that will provide optimal cover. This one here, by the river and this spot here by the topirary will need to be heavily manned. That is ajacent from where Light-Sama will be meeting with N" 

Light placed a gentle hand on L's neck and stroked his skin. L shivered in pleasure at Light's display of gratitude. 

"I will summon her at once, L-Sama" Mikami bowed and hurried off to get the commander of the private security team. 

"I can't wait, this is going to be so exciting. L, are you going to write N's name down or kill him the old fashioned way? I've got a knife, some bawbed wire and a revolver handy, just in case" 

L smiled at Ryuk and giggled "I will do whatever Kami commands me. But I must admit I prefer using a knife" 

Light grinned "Duly noted. As long as he ends up dead, you can do what you like to him, L" 

L smiled viciously. His Kami was so generous.


	9. Who are you? Who am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light has drawn N out of hiding. But can L kill him, or is love more powerful than a Shinigami's magic? When things don't go to plan, Light snaps and unleashes a level of brutality upon L he hasn't seen before...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNNNGGGSSSTTT AHOY! CHARACTER DEATH AHOY! NON-CON AHOY! 
> 
> Consider yourselves warned! 👍

L hung back as his god had directed, but he strained to see over his shoulders. There was a young man slouched against a banister. He wore white and the second L's eyes fell on him the thought 'I know you!' Flashed through his mind. 

Ryuk glanced at L, wondering (for the first time) if his mind-wiping skills were not as forbidabble as he has always thought. L's eyes were fixed on Nate River. 

"He's wearing a mask" Takada whispered to Mikami "We need that off" 

"That's his job" Mikami hissed in reply. 

L bristled at that. *His* job? He rounded on them at once, his eyes flashing in fury "Is that any way to address *me*?" He spat.

Ryuk hovered closer to L, sensing his anger. 

"L-Sama, Forgive me" Mikami's face drained of colour. He would have dropped to his knees, had they not been in position and ready to strike at Near's team. 

"I will not forgive you" L smiled spitefully "And neither with Light-Sama..." He let the threat hang in the air and turned his attention back to Light. 

He was still talking to N. L's body thrummed with impatient energy. Where was Light's signal? What was Light even talking to that boy about? 

"Easy" Ryuk laid a clawed hand on L's shoulder to restrain him "All in good time"

"There's something about him, Ryuk. Something familiar" L whispered. 

'Oh, shit' Ryuk's hand tightened on L's shoulder in unconscious reaction to his words. 

"Ryuk!" L gasped "That hurts!"

Ryuk guilty pulled his hand away just as Light finally, finally gave the signal. 

With one curled fist behind his back, Light Yagami unleashed hell. Bullets suddenly zipped through the air, cutting down half of N's bodyguards before they even had the chance to draw their own weapons. 

Light siezed the advantage of N's surprise and grabbed him. He tore the boy's mask off and grinned down at his shocked face. 

"Kira" Near breathed. 

"Nate River"

Near's eyes widened to an impossible degree as *that* voice reached his ears. It was impossible. It couldn't be him. Was he hallcuinating? Had he been shot? 

"It's him" Light breathed into his ear "But with a few... modifications"

"L! L, it's me!" Near twisted in Light's hold, uncaring of the bullets flying through the air. He ran towards him instinctively. No matter what Kira had said he knew L wouldn't hurt him. 

L looked down at the man, boy even, in front of him. Nate River. 

"L! Snap out of it! It's me" Near reached out his hand. L stepped away, his confusion clear. His body screamed at him to bury his knife in the boy's neck and tear it open, but something inside him stopped him from doing it. Something locked his body in place. 

Endless seconds past as they stared at each other, both trying to find evidence of the person they once knew in the other's eyes. 

"L! What are you doing?!" Light snarled "Kill him! Kill him now!"

L's body quivered and he let out a soft whine of distress. Ryuk shook his head and pulled out his own Death Note. It appeared L had loved Nate River so deeply even his mind wipe was redundent. L could not kill him. 

"He can't do it, Light" Ryuk explained, already writing down the boy's name. 

Near lurched forward and grasped L's arm. 

"L Lawliet! Detective L! That's who you are! That's who you have to become again-"

L's breath caught at the words. Near crumpled to the ground, his face pinched in pain as he stared up at his mentor's face. Pain smashed through his senses and his eyes began to fail. 

"L"

L tilted his head, tears in his eyes as he watched the life dim in those familiar grey eyes. 

Nate River died, his last ever sight the confused face of the person he had loved above all else... 

Light stormed over to L and slapped him hard. L's head snapped to the side, his unshed tears flying at the harsh jerk. 

"Light" Ryuk growled in warning "He is *ours*"

"He is *mine!*" Light hissed "And he has betrayed me!"

Too stunned to move, L stared helplessly down at the floor. Nate River's eyes had become glassy and foggy with Death... 

L felt a profound sadness as he stared at those empty eyes. He wasn't sure if his sadness stemmed from the fact the boy was dead, or because he had disobeyed Light. 

"Look at me!"

L slowly tore his eyes away from Nate River and turned to Light. Light was trembling with rage. Without another word Light grabbed L's arm and dragged him into the back of a van. He tossed orders to clean up the scene over his shoulder before slamming the doors shut behind him. 

L stumbled into the small space, breathing harshly in fear. 

"Kami, I'm sorry! I don't know what happened " L gulped, his eyes widening in shocked realisation as Light tore off his clothes. 

"Shut. Up" Light hissed. He flung his shirt to the ground and slammed L up against the wall "You betrayed me"

"Light-Sama-"

L's head rang with the force of the punch. He tasted blood as his head was once again snapped to the side from the force of that brutal blow. 

Light smirked at the sight of a dazzed and bleeding L. He was suitablly chastiesd, for he kept his mouth shut and stared at the ground. 

"Strip. Now"

L wiped at his torn lip with his sleeve before pulling his top over his head. The cool air made him shiver, and his stomach lurched with anxiety. Light was going to rape him. 

He would let him, of course he would. Light was God. God had to do what he wanted, had to *have* what he wanted. It wouldn't be rape if L let him, he theorized.

He had little time to think on the subject further before Light yanked his jeans down and ordered him on his hands and knees. 

Head still spinning from the back-hand, L fell to the floor and obeyed. 

He closed his eyes at the sound of Light's zip being pulled down. 

His God was angry with him. He deserved to be punished. 

L couldn't stop the startled gasp that fell from his lips at the suddeness of Light's warm body behind him. Light yanked L's legs further apart to expose his hole. 

"You are going to remain silent and accept your punishment" Light whispered hatefully into L's ear "If you struggle, it will hurt you more"

L whimpered and hung his head at the words. Taking that as acceptance, Light spat into his palm and roughly worked his cock to full hardness. The saliva was for his benefit, not L's. L would suffer the pain of being taken dry and torn. 

L tried to brace himself for the pain, but it still sent him reeling. Light forced the head of his cock inside L's clenching body and with one brutal thrust, impaled him. 

L sucked in air through his nose sharply and had to bite down hard on his lip to stifle the scream of agony that bubbled in his throat. Light landed a stinging blow to L's ass as he established a shallow, brutal pace of jabs into the tight heat of L's body. 

"Nnn..." L squeezed his eyes shut tightly, willing himself to stay quiet, to stay sane, until it was over. Light's cock slammed inside of him, it's movements lubricated by L's own blood. 

"Fucking take it, L! You're *mine*" Light growled, clutching L's hips in a bruisingly tight grip. L couldn't stop the groan of agony escaping him as Light began to pound into him harder, his balls smacking erratically against L's ass as he lost himself in his mindless, violent rut. 

"How'd you like this, huh? Bleeding and torn, just what you deserve" Light bit into L's earlobe and L chocked back his cry of pain. "How'd you like it, L? Tell me you deserve this!"

Another stinging slap to his ass and L broke. He burst into tears and sobbed harshly as Light plundered his body. 

Pain. Pain. Pain. 

"TELL ME YOU DESERVE IT, YOU SLUT!"

L cringed at the shout that was so close to his ear. 

"I deserve it, Kami-Sama" L rasped "I deserve it"

"Fucking right you do" Light smiled viciously. He could feel his balls tightening and pulsing, ready to pump out his come. Using one hand he pressed between L's shoulder blades and forced his torso to the floor. He pulled L's hips higher with his free hand and ignoring the pain-filled whimpers and the tart tang of iron in the air, slammed inside that tight, bloody sheath with a single minded fury. 

He hissed out his pleasure as the strain finally snapped and he tumbled over the knife edge into bliss. He came in jets, his roar of triumph defeaning as his hips stuttered and bucked against L's. 

L lay quietly, shivering in pain until he felt Light pull out of him. 

His vision blurry, L tried to sit up but crumpled to the ground... The boy's voice echoed through his thoughts

'L Lawliet! Detective L! That's who you are! That's who you have to become again-'

Light stared at the broken creature before him with no mercy. To become stronger, some things needed to be broken and cast anew. 

L passed out, body going limp as consciousness left him. Light threw a coat over him with a snarl, and quickly got dressed. 

He left L in a pool of his own blood and went to confront Ryuk. 

The Shinigami had a lot of explaining to do...


	10. Shattered Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L is traumatized by Light's treatment of him and of his own fractured sense of identity. Ryuk decieves L in the misguided hope it will keep him happy, however even he can't control what L dreams...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, is it just me or is L starting to slot some pieces together? 😮

L sat in silence, his eyes staring out the window but taking nothing in. The rain lashed against the window and the leaden sky looked so low and heavy he wondered if it would fall down. 

He wasn't sure if he would care if it did. Light and his vastly growing team of supporters and assistants had been invited to dine with the Japanese heads of state, before power was officially handed to Kira. 

'Detective L' 

L stared at the words he had just written in the condensation on the window. Those words haunted him. He felt a deep sense of unease in his soul. What if he wasn't who he thought he was. 

"Ryuk" 

The Shinigami approached him, almost cautiously. 

"What?" 

"Who am I?" 

Ryuk toyed with his belt as he considered his response. He'd already explained to Light that the love L had borne for Nate River had been that strong it had seeped through the mind wipe. Light had been furious and was now beset with paranoia that somehow L would regain his memories. 

Ryuk wasn't sure how he felt about that. For L's own sanity he hoped pesky emotions such as love did not call forth his memories. He simply didn't know, even for a Shinigami the human mind was a complex and unpredictable thing to triffle with. 

"You are L, Consort of Gods" Ryuk shrugged "You know that" 

L shook his head "Nate River said I was someone else, Ryuk. He called me the Detective L. I cannot help but feel my past, the very essence of who I am, has been stolen from me in some way. My identity feels wrong. Fractured even" 

Ryuk's eyes gleamed as an idea popped into his head. 

"It is fractured, and it was done by Nate River. He was the one who ordered the experimentation on your mind and memory. The things he told you were his last ditch attempts to sow doubt in you. That is why Light reacted so badly..." 

L looked down at his hands in thought. He had let Light down badly. He had betrayed God.  
Yet a part of him *still* held on to the belief that there had been truth in Nate River's words. 

"I can't even play with you. Light tore you up too bad" Ryuk pouted. 

L stared at the Shinigami, his voice expressionless as he replied, "I am sorry about that, Ryuk. Can I do something else for you? I could make you an apple pie or-" 

Ryuk shook his head and stepped closer. "I want to look inside your mind and see if I can find any trace of the ideas they've implanted" 

That gave L pause. If Ryuk could see what damage had been done to him, perhaps he would be able to reconcile with Light. L shivered as Ryuk phased into him. He closed his eyes and sat very still. It was an odd sensation, and that was putting it mildly. 

Ryuk found no trace of L Lawliet the World's Greatest Detective whatsoever. Which was both troubling and comforting. L had genuinely loved Near in his old life and the strength of that love had proved a stronger force than his magic. 

Ryuk was tempted to laugh, but that would probably freak L out anymore. Instead, he decided to throw Light a bone and help him out. 

*The reason you couldn't kill him was because they had imprinted an order into your subconscious memory. You did not deliberately disobey Light, you were physically incapeable of killing him. You felt like you couldn't move, right?* 

The voice inside his head startled him, but L thought back his answer: : No, I couldn't move a muscle. You must tell Light-Sama I was not responsible for my failure, Please, Ryuk, go to him and tell him' 

Ryuk phased out of L with a put-upon sigh. 

"Fine, but you owe me. Once your healed you will pay the price. I want to lick apple juice off every inch of your skin" 

L simply nodded his head at that. He knew better than to disagree with the Shinigami. 

"Good. I will go to Lighto and break the good news. Maybe have a shower or something, freshen up. You've been sat in pyjammas staring out of the window all day. Lighto isn't going to appreciate coming home to you like this" 

Ryuk didn't mean for the words to sound so harsh, but he was getting dangerously close to intervening on L's behalf after the rape. He was feeling compassion and concern for him, emotions that were particularly *dangerous* to a Shinigami.

L gave another slow nod. It felt like he was under water. He had his explanation and yet he still heared the smallest of whispers... 

'What if Nate River had been telling the truth?' 

Once Ryuk had left to deliver L's message, he tiredly trudged to the shower. His ass hurt terribly. He had had to have seven stitches and a blood transfusion to repair the damage Light's anger had caused him. 

As L ran the shower and stepped under it he found himself entranced by the swirling red intermingling with the clear water. 

A terrifying thought came to him as he watched his blood drain away: 'If I can't have sex again with Kami-Sama...will he get rid of me?' 

 

*************** 

 

Light was also thinking of L and his thoughts were conflicted. He was feeling both guilty for how badly he had hurt him and concerned about any further disobediance L might show. 

He had utter control of Japan, the heads of state kneeled before him, while his elite bodyguard surrounded him in a circle. 

He wore a mask so that only his eyes were Visable, but he stood before them as their God. Cheering crowds clammered for his attention yet Light felt empty without L by his side. It was not enough that he was being honored as a God anymore. He wanted to be honored as a God *with* L next to him. 

Light caught a flash of black out of the corner of his eye. Ryuk flapped down next to him. 

"I've searched his mind. He didn't deliberately disobey you, just like I said. He physically couldn't follow your order, don't ask me why cos I don't know. So you had better make it up to him, because you've really hurt him, Light" 

"I punished him as I saw fit" Light hissed softly "But...if he did not disobey me delibertly... I will... Sort things out between us' 

Ryuk rolled his eyes at the words. Would it really kill the guy to apologize? 

"Near was his successor. We need to find out if he had any more. If he does they need to be eliminated. His love for them could be the very thing that will force his memories to return. And I cannot risk that." Light turned his head and smiled his most charming smile for the cameras "I will rule this world with L by my side, or I will burn the entire thing to ashes, Ryuk" 

Ryuk blinked in surprise as Light brushed past him and held his arms open. He looked the very image of a Beneavalent God greeting his people. 

"Kira-Sama!" 

"Kill me! Kira-Sama, I beg you!" 

Ryuk listened to the screaming crowd with a frown of confusion. He smirked and pulled out his Death Note. He scribbled a Tanaka Ito's name down (the one who had screamed to be killed) and the crowd exploded with riotus appalause as the man slumped to the ground. Each camera zoomed in on the man who had wished for death, and had died with a smile on his face. 

"Long live Kira!" 

"We love you, Kira-Sama!" 

'Humans are so fucking strange' Ryuk thought as the dead man was picked up and held high above the crowd's heads. An offering and testiment to Kira's holy power. 

Light turned to look at him over his shoulder, a satisfied smile on his face. 

"Nice work, Ryuk" 

"Yeah, well, in return you can pick up L some candy or flowers and stop being such a prick to him. And I want to phase into you everytime you fuck him for the next *month* ONCE he has healed" 

Light shrugged his shoulder. He'd learnt by now when making deals with a Shinigami there was always a price to pay. And L did deserve an apo- L did deserve to be reassured his God loved him and had forgiven him. 

And Light too needed reassurance that L was his, now more than ever... 

 

*********** 

 

Light arrived home to complete darkness. Ryuk could sense L was home (not that L would leave without Light's permission anyway) 

Light went straight to the bedroom. L had showered and dressed, yet remained in the same place he had left him that morning: staring pensively out of the window from his curled up position on the window seat. 

'I have really hurt him... If I want him to obey me and for things to return to how they were, I will have to apologize to him. He is as much a God as I am, even if he can't see it'

"L?"

L's head snapped to the side and his eyes widened in an unconscious display of fear. 

"Kami-Sama!" L slid off the window seat and dropped to his knees, unable to hide the wince of pain the sudden movement caused him. 

"Oh, Darling, L" Light crooned. He crossed the room in five quick strides and pulled him to his feet. "I am so sorry, my love. I am so sorry I hurt you like that"

L blinked in surprise and then smiled tentatively "You believe me? Kami-Sama, I couldn't *move* then Ryuk explained it was because of something they'd done to me and-"

"Hush. It's okay, L. They will never hurt you again, I promise. It felt so empty, standing before the crowds without you by my side. I need you, L. I cannot rule without you. I don't think I can *live* without you anymore"

L closed his eyes, relief washing through him as Light enfolded him in his arms. 

"I was worried you no longer wanted me" L admitted softly into Light's shoulder. 

"If I had to choose between you or ruling the world, L, I would choose you" 

Light had meant for the words to be a breathtakingly pretty lie but as he held L in his arms he knew he had spoken the truth. 

Ryuk huffed and left the two to their tears and apologies and went to the kitchen to score some apples. At least L would be happy again, and to the Shinigami that was the only thing that really mattered. 

As Ryuk munched on his apple he realised somehow he had commited the cardinal sin of falling in love with a human... And with Light and L poised to take over the world, he couldn't help but wonder where that would leave him... 

As the Shinigami pondered on his descent into madness (because surely loving a human *was* insanity) Light spent the rest of the night demonstrating his love. He ran them a bath, and they curled up together in the warm water. Eventually things turned heated and L straddled Light's lap, head tipped back in pleasure as Light rubbed their erections together slowly. 

"Beautiful" Light whispered as he worked them harder. He was tired and wanted nothing more than to come and then curl up in bed with his lover. 

"Light-Sama, I'm close" L gasped into his neck "I'm going to come, can i-"

"Yes, do it. Come for your god!"

L came with a chocked cry, his eyes drifting closed as he bucked his hips into Light's. Light followed suit, groaning L's name and spurting his come onto his chest and cock. 

L slumped against him, shivering in the cooling water. 

"Bed now" Light murmuered into L's ear before giving the sensitive shell a slow lick "I've missed having you in my bed, beautiful one"

L smiled in absoulte joy. He had missed being in Light's bed too. The hospital was noisy and it too bright, and he was exhausted... 

Light helped him out of the bath and they dried off quickly. Light climbed into bed and L scrambled into his arms, his body going limp in satisfaction as Light curled around him. 

In just minutes they were both asleep. But whereas Light dreamed of pleasent things, like ruling the world and casting judgement on mortals with L by his side, L's dreams were decidedly more somber. 

He dreamt he was playing chess with a small, white haired boy. A grandfather clock chimed loudly and a crow cawed as it sat on it's perch outside the window. 

The antique wooden door was opened and two more boys rushed towards him. One had red hair and strange marks around his eyes, almost as if he had been wearing goggles. The other had golden hair and an impish smile. 

"L! Stop playing chess, It's sunny outside, let's go explore the woods!"

The white haired boy huffed in a way that revealed he didn't think much of that idea.

L looked down at the chess board, and before his eyes an unseen hand knocked down his queen. 

"Yes, this is Wammy's House, how may I direct your call?"

L's head snapped up as an old man walked past the open door, a phone pressed to his ear. 

The crow cawed as the chess pieces suddenly shattered. L grabbed the white haired boy to shield him as splinters of glass raced towards them. 

He shut his eyes and braced for impact-

L's eyes snapped open, his scream caught in his throat as she shivered faintly. He was with Light. There was no glass, no chess pieces... 

L drew in a shaky breath, his pulse racing as he repeated 'Wammy's House' over and over in his mind. 

He dropped back down into Light's arms and eventually drifted back to sleep, but the name Wammy's House occasionally fell from his lips, almost like a prayer.


	11. Torn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L contacts Wammy's House but is left feeling torn and frustrated by his desire to know who he is. He takes those frustrations out on Mikami and Takada.

L awoke early the next morning but did not open his eyes. Light was reading the morning papers, he could tell as he heard them rustling. He was probably reading about Japan's surrender to Kira's domination. 

L was glad about it, of course he was. Light deserved the entire world on its knees before him. He was God. But he felt guilty he was laying awake and not congratulating his god. Instead, he was replaying the dream over and over in his mind. Chess. Wammy's House. Familiarity.   
He was torn. Nate River's words were branded deep into his consciousness and no matter how hard he tried to ignore them and stay loyal to his God they still whispered relentlessly in the back of his mind. 

“L? You awake, Beauty?”

L cringed and nodded his head “Sorry, Light-Sama, I was thinking”

Light quirked a brow “About what?”  
L cast his eyes down. He couldn’t lie to him. 

“About what Nate River said. I can’t get his words out of my head... I’m sorry, Kami. I feel guilty just thinking them”

Light sighed and put the paper down “L, he has achieved exactly what he wants: to confuse you. He has damaged you so much, and even if he is dead he is still causing you harm”

L slowly nodded his head, even as he wondered how he could stop himself from thinking such things. 

“I will try not to think on it too much, Kami” L muttered, even as those grey eyes flashed through his mind. His stomach churned in anxiety. As Light smothered his face with kisses and pulled him flush against him, L felt distant. He tucked his head against Light’s shoulder as Light groaned into his mouth, their erections rubbing together as they moved sinuously together. 

“I can’t wait to fuck you again, god I need to fuck that tight hole again”

L closed his eyes as the lewd words washed over him. He cried out as the first spasms of pleasure rocked through him and clutched at Light tightly. Even as he relished being in his God's arms once more a part of him cried out in dissatisfaction. He needed to know about Wammy's House. He would have to keep that a secret from Light.   
Wasn’t that the same as lying? 

L had the perfect opportunity when Light went to take a shower. He reached for his laptop and did a basic search for Wammy's House.   
He frowned as images of a beautiful stately home appeared before him and a deep pang of recollection echoed deep inside him.   
It felt like he had been there before, in a dream or in another life. The high stone walls, the bell tower and the wrought iron gates were all familiar to him. 

There wasn’t much information about the institution, other than that it was an orphanage for gifted students. There was a cypher attached to the information. A series of Morse code, star sign alignments and obscure Latin paraphrases.  
L grabbed a pen and piece of paper and chewed on his lip as he worked out the clues. He had just heard the shower switch off when his eyes widened in realisation. 

It was a contact number... 

**********

Teru Mikami and Kiyomi Takada had smug smiles plastered on their faces as they announced the news of Kira's ascension to the Japanese people. Takada's show had it's on slot, and was no longer an addition to the six o clock news. Teru Mikami used his contacts in the media to set up an entirely new form of entertainment to run straight after Kiyomi's show. 

The audience were invited to submit a name and photograph, or suggest someone who deserved to die as righteous retribution for their sins. 78% of the entire population of Japan were tuning into the show and casting their Judgement on their fellow man. 

The rest of the world had noticed, and there were outcries for Kira's law to be implemented in countries as far flung as Peru and Zimbabwe.   
L kept his face carefully impassive when Mikami and Takada shot him bright smiles. Almost conciliatory. The bastards knew how he had been punished. 

“If there is anything we can do, Kami-Sama, anything at all-“

L cut through Mikami's simper with a fierce glare “Perhaps you can explain why you thought, why both of you thought it was acceptable to disrespect me during Nate River's assisination”

Light turned his head and glared at Mikami.   
“You addressed me as him and in a completly disrespectful tone. I warned you I wouldn’t forgive it”

“Nor should you” Light approached L and placed a hand on his shoulder “What punishment do you believe is suitable”

L smiled, a wicked glint in his eyes “I want them cut. On their face, deep enough to leave a scar. I want them marked. They are both so vain, and it will serve as a reminder to show only one of their faces”

Light laughed and squeezed L's shoulder in approval. 

“On your knees” L pointed at both of Kira's assistants “Now”

“Hyuk, better do what he says” Ryuk crunched into an apple and tossed L a knife. L caught it effortlessly and twirled the blade menacingly.   
“K-kami-Sama...” Kiyomi whimpered softly   
“Please...”

“Even now you disrespect him by pleading to *me*” Light scoffed “L is being lenient. A cut either side of your mouths, and a public explanation as to why you have been branded”

L did not hesitate when Light gave him a nod. He pulled back Takada's head with a swift yank to her hair. All of his anger, his frustration poured out of him. He pressed the knife deep enough to slice through the skin and scar the muscle. He yanked his arm back in an arc. Blood splattered across his face and Kiyomi Takada *howled* in pain.

He repeated the process until Kiyomi's once beautiful face was blessed with a bloody smile.   
Ryuk was utterly transfixed as L released Takada and grabbed Mikami's head by his lanky hair. 

“Do you accept your punishment, Mikami” Light asked softly. 

Mikami turned shining eyes to him “Yes! Gladly, I will never disrespect L-Sama or you, for as long as I live” 

“Glad to hear that. One cut for Mikami. Because he repeants”

L shrugged and cut deep, deliberately deeper than he had cut Takada. If Mikami was only having one he had to make sure it counted. 

“There. Go and clean yourselves up” Light looked disdainfully at the whimpering woman at his feet “You’d best get used to those scars, Kiyomi. They are part of you now. Never disrespect my Angel again. Or the next cut he makes will be across your throat”

L watched Light's assistants scramble away, shaking with shock and blood loss. He felt a vicious flare of vindication at their disfigurement. And a sense of shame.

L returned upstairs and left Light to his work. He was in turmoil, should he ring that number? Would it be a betrayal? 

With shaking hands L picked up his phone and rang the number, Nate River's face running through his mind. 

“Hello, have I reached Wammy's House?... Who am I? My name is... L” L said slowly “Lawliet”  
“That’s impossible! L Lawliet is dead!” the man on the phone gasped. 

“I am L Lawliet! I don’t remember anything but I remembered Wammy's House! And a white haired boy, a red haired boy wearing googles and-“

“The white haired boy. What is his name?”

“Nate River! He was assassinated a week ago, he told me that I am L Lawliet, the Detective L and that I have to remember who I am. Please, help me!”

“... Dear God. Matt! Mello! Come here at once”  
L shifted his eyes towards the door. Ryuk sighed and played look out as L continued his risky phone call. 

“Matt? Mello? Did I used to play in the woods with you? Did I used to play chess with Nate? Do you know me!”

“Holy shit, Mels, it's him. His voice matches L's voice record perfectly. That cannot be faked, it's impossible! Where are you?”

L bit his lip. He felt so torn! How could he do this to his God?! 

“L, where are you!” Mello shouted. 

“I’ve got his location” Matt cried somewhere in the background “L! Whatever you do, stay alive until we get to you! Wammy's House will save you”

L stared at the phone in shock as the dial tone sounded. 

What had he done?


	12. Who I am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L meets Matt and Mello and backs Ryuk into a corner. L rediscovers his sense of self... With radical consequences...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ending is going to appeal to everyone. To quote Ramsay Bolton 'If you think this has a happy ending you really havnt been paying attention'
> 
> However I am content with how it turned out and I sincerely hope I've thrown some of you for a loop with this ending. Let me know!

The days after the phone call, L felt like he was walking on eggshells. Ryuk knew more than he was letting on, but thankfully he held his silence. 

L kept himself to himself as much as possible and that was easy to accomplish. He played on pain in his rectum after Light had tried to finger him and tore open his stitches. Light had retreated in horror and had left him alone after that. 

L felt disgusted at himself for what he had done, but it was too late. He had to know who he was. Even if it was his undoing. 

Ryuk spent more and more time with him as Light became increasingly involved in ruling Japan. 

“Ryuk... Why haven’t you told him?” L asked as he lay curled up in bed. 

“You know why” Ryuk huffed “I care about you. It sickens me, but it’s the truth. If you want to try and get your memories back then I can’t stop you”

L rolled over onto his back and peered at Ryuk “If I asked you to remove the feathers from Light and I... Would you do it?’

Ryuk’s eyes bulged in panic. If he did that L would just be another mortal again! L wouldn’t be reborn as a Shinigami... 

“Ryuk... Love is about doing things you don’t want to... Things that hurt you, for the benefit of the person you care about. If I asked you to reverse the gift, would you do it?”

“I don’t know” Ryuk admitted quietly “I don’t know if I can”

L sighed and nodded “Very well. I feel you are directly linked to my memory loss, as is Light. You must understand finding out who I am, who I *really* am is everything to me. And if that means my own death and destruction so be it. I cannot carry on living with this void inside me. It is driving me mad!”

Ryuk gulped at the growl in L’s tone. It was like his mind wipe was slowly being chipped away and the old L Lawliet was emerging through the plaster. 

“L, do you love Light?”

L clenched his fingers into the palm of his hands, hard enough to draw blood. 

“Yes” he admitted “But I suspect that love is not my own” 

Ryuk sighed and plopped himself down on the bed. 

“Can I at least play with you?”

L met his eyes dead-on “No”

Ryuk’s wings drooped in displeasure. L Lawliet was returning. Before that would have delighted him, the entertainment of seeing L regain his memories and take on Light would have been thrilling. But now? For the first time in a millennia Ryuk found himself scared. 

 

Light, meanwhile, was far too busy to notice the marked change in L and Ryuk’s behavior. He assumed L was sulking and in pain, and after that disatrous attempt to sleep with him Light was content to give them both some space. 

He had a country to run, and that took up a lot of his time. The world would accept him as their God, just as Japan had done. 

Besides, Mikami was a willing enough hole to fuck until L was feeling better. 

Ryuk appeared in the kitchen to get L a drink of orange juice and peered at Light. He was tempted, so tempted to tell him what L had done... 

But he couldn’t. He had started this whole affair purely for entertainment and he would see it through. His feelings for L made him hold his tongue. 

“Hey, Ryuk, is he okay?” Light did not look up from his paperwork, and continued to judge who would die with clinical detachment. 

“He’s alright. Sleeping right now. He mentioned wanting to get some fresh air soon. I could go with him to the park or something?”

That made Light glance up “I suppose that’s alright. He’s distant. Changed since... Nate River. I am concerned he is slipping back into who he was”

Ryuk snorted “He’s different because you raped him and caused severe internal damage” Ryuk forced himself to sound blasé “Just give him time to recover”

Light smirked “Have you been doing that, Ryuk?”

“I haven’t laid a claw on him” Ryuk defended hotly “I’m just keeping out of this until things blow over”

“Hmm. Yes, that is your style isn’t it. Mikami is coming over shortly. I need a break. Keep L occupied upstairs”

Ryuk rolled his eyes and headed back up to L. They had a lot to discuss, and he needed to prepare himself for the fallout he hadn’t seen coming... 

L was up but not dressed when he returned to his room. Instead, L was researching Nate River. He sighed in frustration as nothing came up. 

“Here, you need to drink something” Ryuk handed him the glass “Specs is on his way over, if I were you I would stay up here”

L glanced sharply at the Shinigami “Why should I do that?”

“...”

L shook his head and closed the laptop. He was anxious for Matt and Mello to arrive now. Would they resemble the boy with the goggles and the blonde haired boy? He found himself sincerely hoping they would. 

“Do you know, Ryuk, I had a dream this morning. I dreamt of an old man with white hair. He told me I was close to freedom. I don’t know what it meant, or who he was, but I believe him”

‘Oh, shit. He’s talking about Watari’ Ryuk scratched the back of his neck “Eh, Dreams are wired. I’m glad we don’t have them”

L said nothing and went for a shower with a strict order to be allowed privacy. After he was showered and dressed he automatically checked his emails. 

‘We’re here. Meet us in the park by the tower. Where you met N’

“Shit! Ryuk, I need to go. There here already. Fuck. Okay, you need to come with me”

Ryuk slowly nodded his head. He supposed he was about to see this thing to the end... 

L was already out of the door and he rushed to follow him. He knew what Light and Mikami were probably up to. Would that hurt L? 

L heard the soft groans as he approached the kitchen. Without hesitation he yanked open the door to see Mikami bent over the kitchen table with Light pounding into him hard. 

For a moment neither noticed L and Ryuk standing there so L cleared his throat. 

“Kami, I am going for a walk. Please don’t let me disturb you”

L brushed past them without another glance and made for the door. 

“Wait! This isn’t what it-”

“It is precisely what it looks like. You have damaged me so you are using Specs in my place” L forced himself to shrug and appear unconcerned “You must do what you have to do, Kami”

Ryuk hesitated on the threshold and stared at Light. In this moment he bitterly regretted placing the feather in his shoulder. 

Ryuk’s eyes widened as he *felt* the bond between himself and Light begin to disintegrate. He stared at Light’s shoulder blade and noted the purple hue turning to a steady blue. The bond was dying... 

L closed the door behind him and Ryuk followed him, almost reluctantly. If just his *will* could eradicate his gift of immortality would it be enough to give the ultimate gift to L? Not the gift of immortality but of the truth? 

“L, are you alright” Ryuk flapped his wings harshly to keep up with L’s fast strides. 

“Yes. I can breathe. I saw his feather. You’ve destroyed it, Ryuk!”

“I only regretted making the bond with him” Ryuk admitted “I didn’t meant to do it”

L did not respond as he passed a couple and their children. The park was just up ahead, and his heart was pounding in his chest in anticipation. 

He pushed open the gates and looked around. The grass had never looked so green to him. The breeze tasted sweet as it filled his lungs. He knew in that moment he was cherishing life. Which meant he would not possess it for much longer. 

He spotted the two young men waiting by the pavilion and his heart thudded. Red hair. Blonde hair. 

“It’s them. Ryuk, before I meet them I want you to promise me something... I will not ask you to destroy the bond between us. I will become Shinigami when I die... But you are not to harm them. And you must try and restore my memories”

Ryuk moaned in distress. He felt panicked. This was all happening too fast for him. 

L ignored him and approached the young men. He was not armed, but with his eyes, Death Note and Ryuk, he did not need to be. 

Two sets of eyes, Blue and Green, snapped towards him. They all stared at each other, the wind blowing between them before Mello darted over to L and wrapped his arms around him. 

“It’s you! It’s really you!”

L hesitantly patted Mello’s back. The boy was a familiar stranger to him, and he was not used to such affection anymore. 

‘Mihael Kheel” L murmured, “You knew Nate River. I feel like I know you”

“Because you do! We are your successors! You left for Japan to investigate Kira and never came back!”

Matt placed a hand on Mello’s shoulder to reign him in and shook his head. Now was not the time to get over emotional. 

“Matt. Mello. Take this”

L wrapped a corner of the Death Note and passed it to each of them. As soon as their finger tips touched the paper their eyes widened in horror. 

“His name is Ryuk. He is a Shinigami”

Matt and Mello looked at each other in shock. 

“When I die, I will become a Shinigami too. In return, Ryuk is going to will my memories to return and I...”

L snatched Mello’s gun from inside of his coat and aimed it at his head. 

“I am going to try and kill you. If I have calculated correctly I will not be able to do so because of my ingrained love for you. Ryuk, enter my mind and undo what you have done!”

Time seemed to stand still as L tried to pull the trigger. As predicted, he couldn’t do it. Matt watched the scene unfold with a cold sweat streaking down his face. 

“Do it now! Ryuk!” L screamed. 

“i’m sorry, L...” Ryuk approached him with hunched shoulders. L closed his eyes as he waited for Ryuk to phase into him. Later, years later, L would wonder if Ryuk knew what was going to happen. He had a resigned sadness to him... 

L shuddered as he felt the icy sensation of the Shinigami invading his body. The gun clattered to the floor as his eyes snapped open. He screamed in agony as Ryuk brutally tore through his mind. Memories of Kami-Sama were torn away. The Death Note, Judgements, Killing... 

L felt tears flow down his face as new memories, his memories, replaced the imposters in his mind. Playing chess with Near. Tutoring Matt and Mello. Wammy’s House. Watari. Kira. Dying... 

He sobbed and fell to his knees as pain and shocked slammed into him. He was L! The detective L! 

Ryuk staggered away from him, his face hauntingly pale and drawn as his skin began to wither and turn to dust. 

“Ryuk! No!”

Ryuk looked down at the human. How ironic. He was dying because of love... 

“Ryuk! I’m so sorry!” L gasped. Ryuk’s legs had disintegrated into dust, and the Shinigami’s wide eyes looked panicked as he fell to the earth. 

Ryuk’s stared up at L, unable to comprehend his thousands of years of life were suddenly coming to an end. Love had killed him. He had sacrificed his life for L Lawliet to remember who he really was. 

“L...I’m sorry” Ryuk closed his eyes against the pain, the loss, as his torso crumbled. 

“Ryuk, I will never forget this! I will never forget your sacrifice I promise” L chocked out. He grabbed Ryuk’s head and placed a kiss to his cheek just seconds before it shattered into dust and fell through his fingers. 

L knelt before the pile of ash silently. His shoulders heaving as he sobbed. 

Matt and Mello did not know what to say. Instead they huddled close together until L slowly rose to his feet and turned to look at him. His eyes were filled with tears, but they were also filled with a fierce determination. 

“Matt. Mello. Miheal, Mail. I know who I am. And I know what I must do. I pass my title of L to the both of you” L held up his hand when Mello tried to protest “Ryuk sacrificed his life to return my memories to me. I have one last case to close... Do not try and find me. I will find you when I am finished. I loved you! I love you still! I am so sorry! I will make this right...

Matt cried out in shock as L suddenly darted away from him. They couldn’t just loose him again! 

“Let him go” Mello whispered, his eyes fixed on the smoking pile of ash “He knows who he is now...”

L had never felt so humiliated and so angry in his entire life. Light Yagami was going to die screaming for what he had done to him, for what he had done to Watari and his heirs... 

Ryuk had hardly been innocent, but the Shinigami had already paid the price. Now it was up to L to ensure everyone else did. Light’s flat was a ten minute walk away, and L refused to be distracted by the thoughts of all he had done whilst under Light’s thrall. He would have an eternity to ponder that. What he needed right now was vengeance for Near and Watari. Vengeance for himself. 

L approached the apartment and braced himself. He was about to do something that sickened him... 

He strode up the steps and into the kitchen through the side door. Light had finished with Mikami, who was kneeling before him with a phone held up. Without missing a beat, L grabbed a kitchen knife and implanted it directly between Mikami’s eyes. The steel sank into flesh, muscle and bone and Mikami could only shudder before he fell to the floor lifeless. 

“L! What the fuck!”

L smiled sweetly at his ‘Kami’ “I didn’t like the fact you were fucking him, Light-Sama” he excused “I want it to just be me and you” L slid into Light’s lap and pressed frantic kisses to his jaw “Kill Takada for me. I want them both gone”

“They are-were-my assistants” Light muttered, eyes narrowed suspiciously “Where is Ryuk?”

“I have sent him to get rid of two of your... Our, problems” L pulled up Wammy’s House on Light’s laptop and showed him. His eyes were wide and reverent in devotion “They contacted me after Nate River’s death. They said they could prove to me I was once L Lawliet, the detective L. I ordered Ryuk to kill them for you. I’ve eliminated your threats and now...” L swallowed down his disgust and captured Light’s lips in a passionate kiss. He kissed ferociously and ground down as Light squeezed his ass. 

“I want you to kill her for me, Light-Sama. She isn’t loyal to you. Not like I am”

Light groaned against L’s neck and pushed his cloth covered erection up into L’s backside. 

“You are mine” Light whispered into L’s ear, his hot breath making L shiver in his embrace. 

“Yes, Kami-Sama” L breathed “Kill her. I am the only one you need”

As if in a daze, Light reached over Mikami’s cooling body and picked up his Death Note. 

“Do it, Kami. Fuck. I want to fuck you” L moaned “I am all you need, I worship you...”

Light licked his lips and hastily wrote down Kiyomi Takada. 

L melted into his embrace as Light’s lips found his once more. Now they were finally alone. Kira and L. Except this time L had the advantage. He let Light shove a hand down his pants and peppered kisses across his neck. 

“L, I want you to suck my cock” Light gasped. L slid out of his embrace and pushed Mikami’s corpse to the floor before he smiled impishly at Light. 

“Close your eyes, Kami-Sama” L breathed “Let me worship you...”

Light closed his eyes with a satisfied sigh as L sank to his knees before him. L nuzzled Light’s crouch and released his straining erection. He made short work of lapping at it until Light lost all inhabitans (and caution) and tipped his head back in pleasure. 

L yanked the knife out of Mikami’s head and plunged it straight into Light’s groin. 

The noise he made would stay with L for an eternity. 

L smirked as Light’s pain filled eyes focused on him. 

“Oh, was that not the kind of attention uou wanted on your cock, ‘Kami-Sama!’” L pulled the knife free and plunged it in again. A hot jet of blood spurted onto his face and hands as he severed an artery. 

“L... What...” voice slurred through blood loss, Light struggled to keep awake as L smirked as viciously at him. 

“Ryuk is dead, Light. He died to grant me the truth. He loved me in a way you never could... In the end, he was more human than you ever was”

L rose to his feet and stared down at Light. 

“You are *mine* Light Yagami” L smiled and plunged the knife into Light’s chest. Directly into his heart “And I will never forget you. You are going to die soon. There will be no ascension to Godhood for you...”

Light tried to talk, but only a garbled sound left his mouth as blood spilled from his lips. 

“Now you know how it feels” L slid the knife free and watched the blood soak into Light’s once pristine white shirt “You will die forgotten about and unloved, Light. You will soon be nothing, but I will possess your memory for an eternity...” L pulled off his shirt to display his purple wound “And I will never stop in my pursuit of justice, Light Yagami”

Light’s eyes bulged out of their sockets as L landed the final blow. He embedded the blade straight into his heart. The last sight Light saw before life left him was L’s vindictive smile... And then the God of the New World died as any other mortal did. As his life extinguished so did his dreams and ambitions for the future. His mind shut down and Light Yagami was nothing more than flesh destined to rot. 

L took a few deep breaths before he collected himself. Light’s final expression was haunting. Surprise and horror were etched on his face. 

L stared into those unseeing, glassy eyes before he closed them forever. Before him was just a corpse, but the memory of Light Yagami and Ryuk would stay with him forever. 

L smiled as he admired the knife coated in Light’s blood. He drew in a deep breath before he plunged it into his heart... 

*********

 

“Mello! Fuck, come have a look at this! That gang we’ve been following has suddenly decided to AK two of it’s members!”

Mello wandered over to Matt’s computer and frowned. Ever since Kira’s death at the hands of L the world had been slipping steadily into a state of chaos. 

Now even petty gangs were eliminating each other in Kira’s name. The whole world was reeling from the loss of Kira. 

The temperature in the room suddenly dipped and both young men jumped when a familiar black notebook landed on the floor in front of them. 

“...L?” Mello whispered. He tentatively picked up the Death Note. His eyes widened in awe as he beheld the Shinigami before him. 

Dressed in the jeans and T-shirt he had commonly worn in life, the Shinigami looked almost exactly as L Lawliet once had. The only difference was the unnatural sheen to his silver eyes and the dramatic black wings that sprouted from his shoulder blades. 

Matt grabbed the Death Note so he could see what had astonished Mello. 

“L! Is it you?” Matt cried. 

“I am L Lawliet. I promised you I would always be there for you...” L smiled, a ghost of his former self, “And now we have work to do. Matt, bring up surveillance of the gang’s recent activities in Sao Paula, Mello, stop staring at me like I am some kind of demon”

L smirked at Mello’s look of astonishment “I only live now because Ryuk once loved me. I will dedicate myself to solving crime for as long as I can. Another Kira will never be permitted to rule as long as I live. Take my Death Note and do not use it. Keep it safe”

L walked over to the shelf that housed four pictures. Watari. Near. Himself and light. All were just shadows now, names to be forgotten as time erased them.

But he was still here. He was L Lawliet, and for as long as he existed he would remember who he was and what he stood for. 

‘You are *mine* Light Yagami. My shadow to carry with me through eternity...’

L paused at the drawing of Ryuk that was propped up against his photo. 

‘Ryuk...I hope it was worth it. I hope it was worth it for both of you’

Although he was a Shinigami, L had never felt so free in his life. He was *his* once again. He went to Matt and Mello and prepared to solve another case. The same as usual. Because he was L Lawliet, and that was what he did.


End file.
